Sapphire Blue: Third
by Kim Jongmi
Summary: Dewa Cinta masih punya satu kewajiban yang sama pada ketiga pasangan itu. Meskipun salah satu diantaranya sudah tinggal menghitung hari, tapi dua lainnya? Terpikir untuk menikah saja belum ada. Apa mereka sungguh berniat untuk menikah? Kangteuk, Hanchul, Yewook, Haehyuk, Sibum, Kyumin. Trilogy Sapphire Blue from First Series.RnR! ending update! Epilog!
1. Chapter 1

**xxXxx**

**Sapphire Blue**

**Series 3**

**[Last Series]**

**Cast :: **Super Junior Member.

**Rate :: **T.

**Warning :: **Genderswitch, OOC, AU, and Typos.

**Disclaimer :: **This story is mine. Casts in here were their own. And casts in here I'm just borrow their name. So you easily imagine the story. Don't bash the casts. Last, Kim Jongwoon aka Yesung is **MINE**.

**xxXxx**

**Chapter 1**

**Sibum's Jealousy**

**xxXxx**

**Choi Siwon**

"Saranghae, Jiyoon-ah."

Kudekatkan wajahku kewajah Yuri dan kutempelkan bibirku dibibirnya. Beda, rasanya beda dengan bibir Kibum. Aku lebih suka bibir Kibum yang penuh namun kenyal. Tidak seperti Yuri yang hanya menggoda ketika dilihat. Tapi ketika dirasakan toh tidak terlalu menyenangkan seperti bermain dengan bibir Kibum.

Bibir Kibum juga lebih manis.

"_Cut_!"

Langsung kujauhkan wajahku dari wajah Yuri yang sudah merona. Semua kru bilang kalau memang Yuri senang sekali setelah mengetahui kalau lawan mainnya didrama ini adalah aku. Tapi aku biasa saja kok. Kulirik sutradara yang sudah tersenyum senang kearah televisi kecil yang berada dihadapannya.

"Bagus! Ayo langsung kita ambil gambar untuk _scene _setelah kalian berdua ciuman."

Yuri membuat _gesture_ berhenti dengan kedua tangannya. "Bisakah kita istirahat sebentar? Aku haus."

Sutradara mengangguk mengerti. "Keuraeseo, istirahat lima menit!"

Yuri berlari kecil mendekati managernya yang sudah menyodorkan minuman padanya. Sedangkan aku menghampiri manager hyung yang sudah menyediakan segelas _latte _yang masih hangat. Semenjak Leeteuk noona _resign, _agensi memberi pengganti manager untukku. Lumayan sih, tapi memang tidak senyaman aku dengan Leeteuk noona.

Ah, asal kalian tahu. Aku sudah wajib militer loh! Baru enam bulan yang lalu aku kembali dari wajib militer yang menghabiskan waktu selama dua tahun lamanya. Kibum juga setia menungguku kembali. Bagaimana aku tidak senang mendapatkan yeojya cantik dan setia seperti Kibum.

"Bagaimana rasa bibir Yuri?"

Kulirik managerku yang sudah tersenyum mesum. Kelebihan mempunyai manager yang sama-sama namja itu memang cukup banyak. Aku lebih mudah membicarakan hal-hal tabu untuk dibicarakan dengan yeojya. Contoh membicarakan hal-hal mesum, haha.

"Biasa saja," Bisikku pelan. "Mungkin aku bilang biasa saja karena aku tidak memiliki perasaan apapun padanya."

Managerku mengangguk-angguk. "Kuyakin kau akan bilang kalau bibir Kibum adalah bibir yang paling lezat."

"Ya! Dasar yadong!" Aku melempar botol cola yang sudah kosong padanya. Kurasakan wajahku memanas karena malu, kenapa dia bisa tahu apa yang kupikirkan. "Semoga Tuhan mengampunimu, hyung."

"Ya, Choi Siwon. Aku ini tahu apa yang ada diotakmu itu. Walaupun aku tahu kau alim, tapi tetap saja kau namja."

Aku mencibir dan langsung berdiri lagi untuk mengambil gambar _scene _selanjutnya. Tapi sebelum itu aku mengirim pesan singkat pada Kibum yang sedang mengajar saat ini. Yah… setelah berhenti jadi pelayan di café Sapphire Blue itu, Kibum bekerja menjadi seonsaengnim di sebuah TK. Lagipula dia menyukai anak kecil.

'_Aku dapat _kissing scene_ lagi. Jangan cemburu yaaa ^^v_'

**xxXxx**

"Besok penayangan pertama drama kita ya?"

Aku menoleh pada Yuri yang berjalan dibelakangku. Aku mengangguk kecil guna menanggapi pertanyaannya. Sudah hampir jam dua siang di Musim Dingin. Kebetulan drama kami memang mengambil tema Musim Dingin yang bersalju.

"Ah, Siwon oppa sudah punya yeojyachingu ya?" Tanya Yuri lagi.

Dan lagi-lagi aku mengangguk. "Ne, kau sendiri?"

Yeojya cantik itu menggeleng dengan wajah imut. "Eobseoyo. Tapi aku juga sedang suka dengan namja yang satu agensi dengan kita."

"Oh, keurae? Nugunde?"

"Rahasia! Nanti oppa bilang-bilang sama namja itu lagi kalau aku suka padanya."

Aku terkekeh. "Aniya, aku tidak akan bilang pada namja itu kalau kau suka padanya. Yaksokhaejyo."

Yuri tersenyum dan menyuruhku untuk merunduk. Aku menurut dan membiarkan yeojya itu membisikku sesuatu. Tapi dia malah tertawa. "Ah mian-mian, aku malu."

"Palli marhaebwa," Suruhku. "Oppa janji tidak akan tertawa."

"Keurae…"

Yuri kembali mendekatkan wajahnya ketelingaku. Bisa kubayangkan dia sedang tersenyum malu saat ini. dia membuka kedua tangannya dan seolah-olah menutupi telingaku. "Nan johaehaeyo, Siwon oppa. Putuskan yeojyachingumu dan pacaran denganku."

Setelah kudengar kalimat dari Yuri, yeojya itu langsung berlari mendahuluiku. Kutatapi punggung yeojya itu sampai akhirnya dia tak terlihat lagi dimataku. Aku hanya bisa terkekeh dan menggeleng-gelengkan kepalaku heran. Masih ada saja yeojya sinting yang menyuruhku putus dengan Kibum.

Lagipula itu tidak akan terjadi.

**xxXxx**

**Kim Kibum**

"Senang sekali kelihatannya."

Sontak aku menoleh dan mendapati Heechul eonnie yang sedang menggendong Kris. Kucubit pelan pipi tembam Kris. "Mereka menggemaskan, aku jadi senang sendiri menatapi mereka."

Heechul eonnie tertawa. Yeojya cantik itu tidak berubah walaupun umurnya sudah tak muda lagi. Masih segar dan terlihat tambah modis sekarang. "Kalau begitu cepat-cepat menikah dan memiliki anak sendiri."

"Ya! Eonnie ini masih saja mengejekku."

Heechul eonnie makin larut dengan tawanya. Sedangkan Kris yang tak mengerti kini meronta minta turun. Setelah turun dan dari gendongan Heechul, Kris langsung berlari ke taman yang sudah dilapisi salju tipis. Namja kecil itu tampak senang sambil bermain salju.

"Loh? Memang eonnie salah? Kalau kau gemas dengan anak orang lain, lebih baik buat saja sendiri. Lagipula anakmu pasti akan mengagumkan kalau kau sungguh menikah dengan Siwon."

Kurasakan wajahku memanas. "Eonnie, sudahlah. Ini kan sudah menjadi resiko kalau memacari artis. Mereka tidak akan cepat-cepat menikah."

"Oh aku mengerti. Kau sebenarnya memang ingin buru-buru menikah ya?" Goda Heechul eonnie lagi.

"Uhh, aku lelah berdebat dengan eonnie. Tidak akan ada habisnya sebelum aku menjawab semua pertanyaan eonnie, kan? Lebih baik eonnie menjaga Kris yang sudah mulai aktif."

Heechul eonnie mengalihkan pandangannya pada Kris yang sudah tertawa riang bersama beberapa teman-temannya. Begitu pula aku, mereka menggemaskan. Bagaimana bisa aku tidak memandangi mereka semua tanpa senyuman yang terus kukembangkan diwajahku.

"Kapan kau akan mengunjungi café? Aku baru tahu Siwon sering ke café hanya karena mencarimu. Dasar namja itu."

Aku terkekeh. "Yah… aku sudah tahu sih, berhubung aku orang yang peka. Sebenarnya aku ingat kalau dia satu sekolah denganku. Tapi aku hanya ingin dia berusaha lebih giat untuk mendekatiku."

Heechul eonnie menjitak kepalaku. "Dasar licik! Kau belajar dari siapa, eh?"

"Dari kakak sepupuku yang tinggal di Eropa sana semenjak aku SMA."

"Eh? Ada juga kakak sepupumu yang tinggal disana?" Tanya Heechul eonnie penasaran.

Aku mengangguk kecil sambil mengusap-usap kedua tanganku yang mulai kedinginan. "Ada, tapi dia juga sebatang kara disana. _Homestay_, tapi keluarga asing itu sudah menganggap kakak sepupuku itu anggota keluarga mereka sendiri."

Heechul eonnie mengangguk mengerti. "Kau tidak pernah cerita, Kibum-ah. Namja?"

"Eung, dia dekat sekali denganku. Masih sering bertukar pesan kok."

"Kalau begitu kenalkan eonnie ketika dia pulang nanti," Yeojya itu terkekeh. "Aku ingin belajar bahasa asing lagi. Tampan tidak?"

Aku mengangguk cepat. "Tampan! Arraseo."

**xxXxx**

Aku menyenderkan punggungku ke dada bidang milik Siwon. Namja itu mengunjungiku dirumah, sedangkan kedua orangtuaku sedang berlibur. Orangtua Siwon memberikan orangtuaku tiket perjalanan ke Jepang selama tiga hari. Sekarang hari kedua mereka di Jepang sana.

Kedua orangtua Siwon terlalu banyak memberikan orangtuaku hadiah. Sedangkan aku tidak bisa memberi apa-apa untuk orangtua Siwon. Keluargaku bukan hartawan seperti keluarga Siwon. Kami hanya keluarga sederhana, berkecukupan. Tapi aku berusaha untuk membalas segala kebaikan Siwon dengan sikap yang sebaik mungkin. Sehingga tidak memperburuk keluargaku dimata mereka.

"Lihat, iklanku lagi!"

Dengan bosan aku memandang Siwon yang bergaya ditv dengan sebuah ponsel canggih. Namja ini memang memiliki segudang iklan dan segudang drama. Tak heran kenapa dia bisa romantis, dia mencontek dari drama yang dibintanginya.

"Tampan kan?" Tanyanya dengan penuh rasa bangga.

"Eung, tampan."

Siwon memelukku dari belakang dan mengecup leherku sekilas. "Sepertinya tidak benar-benar dari dalam hati ya? Masih meragukan ketampananku lagi?"

Aku terkekeh. "Aniya, Siwon-ah. Kau tampan kok."

"Keurae, itu jawaban yang kumau," Siwon kembali mengecup leherku lagi, tapi kali ini dia mencoba membuat tanda kemerahan disana. Kutarik tubuhku sehingga mau tak mau dia melepas kecupannya. "Kenapa dijauhkan?"

"Nanti murid-muridku bertanya tanda apa dileherku. Lalu aku harus menjawab apa? Tidak mungkin kan aku bilang dicium aktor bernama Choi Siwon? Nanti mereka bertanya kenapa bisa sampai bertanda? Tidak mungkin juga aku harus bilang kalau Choi Siwon menghisapnya, kan?"

Siwon tertawa geli. "Babo, kenapa tidak berbohong saja? Bilang saja karena digaruk."

"Aku tidak mau berbohong pada mereka. Tidak tega rasanya," Kusentil kening Siwon yang tak tertutup poni. "Bagaimana rasa bibir Yuri?"

"Biasa saja, tidak semanis bibirmu." Jawabnya santai.

"Jeongmal?"

Siwon mengangguk. "Jinjja. Tapi sepertinya masih harus kubuktikan."

Namja tampan itu mengerling nakal padaku lalu mencium bibirku lembut. Karena sudah terbiasa, aku juga membalasnya. Lidah panjangnya masuk dan bermain dirongga mulutku. Sedangkan lidahku bertarung untuk masuk kerongga mulutnya juga.

Tipikal Siwon bukan namja yang langsung menyerah dan senang didominasi oleh orang lain, dia malah bermain dengan lidahku. Membuat suara khas yang biasa terdengar ketika sedang berbagi saliva. Aku tidak peduli kalau sekarang bukan kami yang menonton tv, melainkan tv yang menonton kami. Tak lama Siwon melepas pagutan kami.

Satu lagi, setiap kami berciuman. Yang selalu menjauhkan dirinya lebih dulu itu Siwon, pasti Siwon. Meskipun dia yang pertama menciumku, pasti akhirnya dia yang melepaskan ciumannya dariku. Aku juga tidak mengerti dan tidak pernah bertanya kenapa.

Siwon menatapku dalam. "Saranghae."

"Nado saranghae Siwonnie."

**xxXxx**

**Choi Siwon**

"Cha! _Cut_!"

Aku langsung berdiri dan membungkuk hormat pada sutradara dan kru yang sudah bekerja sama denganku didrama yang menghabiskan waktu lima bulan ini. Akhirnya _scene _terakhir selesai juga. Setelah ini aku akan bekerja lebih keras dari ini untuk mempromosikannya.

Aku menghampiri managerku yang menyodorkan sebuah mantel cokelat yang cukup tebal. Setelah namja itu mendikte kerjaanku setelah ini, dia langsung berjalan mendahuluiku ke van. Baru saja aku ingin mengikutinya, suara panggilan dari sutradara menghentikan langkahku.

"Kami akan makan daging panggang dan minum malam ini, perayaan syuting yang telah selesai," Ujar sutradara setelah aku menanyakan ada apa padanya. "Kau bisa datang kan?"

Aku mengangguk. "Tentu saja, bos. Atur saja dan kirimi aku informasi lengkapnya."

Namja itu terkekeh dan menepuk bahuku satu kali sebelum ia pergi. Yuri melambaikan tangannya padaku ketika kami bertemu pandang untuk sekilas, menyuruhku untuk menghampirinya. Dengan senyuman aku mendekati yeojya itu.

"Waeyo?"

Yuri tersenyum malu-malu. "Lalu bagaimana dengan yang waktu itu? Oppa mau tidak berpacaran denganku?"

Aku menaikan sebelah alisku. "Yuri-ah, oppa sudah punya yeojyachingu. Lagipula kau kan cantik, baik, dan menggemaskan. Pasti banyak namja yang mengantri diluar sana."

Yuri menggembungkan pipinya. "Huh, oppa sepertinya benar-benar tidak ingin melepas yeojyachingu oppa ya? Memangnya aku kurang apa, oppa?"

"Kau tidak kurang apapun, Yuri-ah. Hanya saja oppa memang lebih memilih yeojyachingu oppa. Buka matamu dan lihat masih banyak namja yang lebih baik dari oppa menunggumu. Eung?"

Dengan lama dia mengembungkan pipinya dan mengerucutkan bibirnya. Tapi akhirnya dia mengangguk dengan tidak rela. "Arraseo, aku kalah. Tapi oppa sungguh datang kan malam ini?"

"Ne, kau juga kan?"

"Eung! Kalau begitu sampai bertemu nanti malam."

**xxXxx**

Aku mengambil kemeja biru dan memakaikannya. Setelah memakai kemeja, kupakai juga sweater berwarna hitam diluar kemeja itu. Kupandangi cermin yang menampilkan bayangan diriku yang sudah rapi dan cukup tampan. Haha… narsis juga.

Kusambar ponselku yang berada diatas meja kecil yang berada disamping tempat tidurku. Kubuka _dial-app _dan kupencet lama layar ponselku dikotak bernomor satu. Tak lama tersambung sebuah _speed dial _bernama Kibummie. Setelah cukup lama menunggu, akhirnya yeojyaku mengangkat telefonku.

"_Ne, Wonnie?_"

Kudengar suara keramaian disana. Bisa kusimpulkan kalau dia sedang tidak dirumah mengingat betapa banyaknya suara yang berbicara ditelefon. "Eodiseoyo?"

"_Aku sedang makan diluar, Wonnie. Waeyo? Kau jadi datang ke acaramu, kan?_"

Aku mengangguk, walau Kibum tak akan melihatnya. "Ne, aku sedang bersiap-siap. Tapi kau sudah makan ya? Tadinya aku mau mengajakmu juga."

Kali ini desahan menyesal Kibum kudengar jelas. "_Mianhaeyo Wonnie, maldo andwaeyo. Aku sudah kenyang sekali._"

"Arraseo, kau bersama siapa? Kau mau kujemput?"

"_Aniya, aku bisa pulang sendiri kok. Ah Siwonnie, kututup ya. Annyeong!_"

Dan begitulah akhir dari perbincangan kami ditelefon. Sepertinya yeojya itu sedang terburu-buru, entahlah. Dia tidak cerita kalau mau makan diluar. Ah… kalau begitu tadi aku memberitahunya lebih awal. Menyebalkan.

**xxXxx**

"Bersulang!"

Kami semua mengetukan semua minuman kami dengan bersamaan, sehingga membuat suara yang khas. Kuminum bir dingin yang tadi kupesan untuk menyandingi daging panggang yang masih dimasak. Yeojya-yeojyanya sibuk memotongi daging dengan gunting.

Sekarang salju sedang turun dan membuat suasana makin menyenangkan. Padahal aku baru saja datang, tapi aku merasa sudah cukup senang berada disini. Beberapa yang datang sudah mulai berbicara tak jelas, mabuk.

"Yuri-ah! Kau benar-benar menyukai Siwon, kan? Kalau begitu katakan langsung padanya!" Perintah salah satu pemeran didrama itu pada Yuri yang juga sudah agak mabuk.

Yuri tersenyum sambil mengerjap-kerjapkan matanya yang sayu, dia menatapku. "Siwon oppa! Saranghae!"

Semua orang bertepuk tangan ketika mendengar ucapan jujur dari Yuri. Aku hanya bisa tertawa dan meminum kembali birku. Kerongkonganku menghangat karena meminum alkohol ini. Kulirik keluar jendela kaca yang dengan jelas mengekspos jalanan luar yang sepi.

Mataku melebar ketika kulihat Kibum sedang berjalan dengan seorang namja tinggi yang tak kukenal. Kibum mengamit lengan namja itu dan tertawa bersama namja itu. Dengan cepat aku berdiri dan berlari keluar restaurant itu.

"Ya! Choi Siwon! Mau kemana kau?"

Aku tidak mempedulikan panggilan dari dalam dan langsung berlari keluar. Pandanganku masih jelas dan langkahku masih benar, tanda aku belum terpengaruh alkohol. Kibum masih berjalan sambil sesekali tertawa dengan namja yang ia gandeng.

"Kibummie!"

Kibum menoleh padaku dan terlihat kaget, begitu pula dengan namja yang bersamanya. Kuhampiri Kibum dan kutarik cepat tangannya dari tangan namja itu. Kutatap Kibum tajam. "Kau bermain dibelakangku, hah?!"

Kibum langsung menyentakkan tangannya. "Sakit, Siwonnie. Aku tidak bermain dibelakangmu kok. Dia itu "

"Siapa? Aku tidak perlu mendengar alasanmu lagi. Dan kau," Kutatap namja yang tingginya tak jauh dariku itu. "Jauhi yeojyachinguku."

"Kibummie, jadi ini namjachingumu? Uhh… aku mengerti kenapa dia begini. Cium saja, dia terpengaruh alkohol." Ujar namja itu pada Kibum.

"Siwonnie, dia bukan siapa-siapaku. Ini Seunghyun oppa "

Aku mencengkram tangannya. "Tidak usah dijelaskan, kau bermain dibelakangku kan? Dasar yeojya murahan!"

Kalimat kasar itu keluar dari mulutku tanpa aku mau. Semua keluar dengan tanpa kuinginkan. Kibum menatapku tak percaya dengan matanya yang membulat sempurna. Tak lama air mata keluar dari mata indahnya dan Kibum langsung menunduk. Namja yang tadinya diam itu langsung mendorongku jatuh ke tanah dan meninju wajahku keras. Kibum berteriak dan mencoba menjauhkan namja itu dariku.

"Geumanhae!" Teriak Kibum sambil menatap namja yang bernama Seunghyun, lalu matanya yang berair itu beralih lagi padaku yang mencoba berdiri.

"Kalau sekali lagi kudengar kau menghina Kibum, kau mati."

"Geuman! Geumanhae," Ujar Kibum dengan nada rendah menyedihkan. "Seunghyun oppa, lebih baik oppa lebih dulu pulang."

Segera Seunghyun melotot dan menggeleng cepat. "Andwae, aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu sendiri bersama namja kurang ajar ini."

"Jebal, oppa. Pulanglah lebih dulu, aku tidak akan kenapa-kenapa."

Kibum mendorong punggung namja itu, memaksanya untuk pulang lebih dulu. Dengan berat hati akhirnya namja itu berjalan pergi meninggalkan kami. Dia melirikku tajam ketika berbelok. Persetan dengannya. Kibum kembali menatapku.

"Lalu, kau membawa namja itu kerumahmu? Disaat tak ada appa dan ummamu? Oh, kau benar-benar yeojya murahan, Kim Kibum."

Plak.

Pipi kananku berdenyut dan memanas karena tamparan Kibum yang sebenarnya tak menyakitkan. Tapi hatiku yang tak terkena tamparan bahkan lebih perih rasanya. Air matanya kembali berjatuhan dari tempat asalnya. Wajahnya memerah, yang jelas bukan karena merona.

"Kita putus, Wonnie," Ujarnya dengan isakan cukup kencang, seolah ia tak ingin mengatakan berpisah denganku. "Kau tak butuh penjelasan dariku, kan? Kau bahkan tak mau mendengarkanku. Lebih baik kita putus saja."

Aku menunduk dan merasakan wajahku malah memanas, terlebih mataku. Kuusap mataku yang menjatuhkan beberapa butir air dari sana. Aku mendongak dan menatap Kibum yang juga mengusap air matanya. Padahal dia yang selingkuh, kenapa jadi dia yang menangis ketika memutuskanku?

"Gomawo. Saranghae, Siwonnie."

Yeojya itu memutar tubuhnya yang bergetar karena menangis. Dengan langkah kecil-kecil yeojya itu berjalan meninggalkanku. Dari belakang aku bisa melihat betapa sibuknya ia mengusap air matanya. Hatiku berdenyut sakit, sakit sekali. Aku belum membalas ucapannya.

"Nado saranghae, Kibummie."

**xxXxx**

**Kim Kibum**

"Sekarang dia bilang kau yang selingkuh? Padahal dia sendiri dekat-dekat dengan yeojya itu!"

Aku mencoba tidak mendengar celotehan kesal dari Seunghyun oppa yang melihat kedekatan antara Siwon dan Yuri ditelevisi. Dia yang memegang remote, jadi aku tidak bisa mengganti salurannya. Aku muak melihat wajah Siwon.

Seunghyun oppa mengusap air mataku dan mengecup puncak kepalaku. "Jangan menangisinya lagi, sangat rugi bila kau menghabiskan air matamu untuk namja yang tak baik itu."

Aku mengangguk dan terus menangis. Aku tidak bisa menghentikan tangisku sedari sampai dirumah. Bahkan sekarang jam satu dini haripun aku masih menangis. Namja itu menarikku kekamar dan menyuruhku untuk tidur. Dengan menurut aku menarik selimut dan menutup mataku. Namja itu duduk dilantai dan menopang kepalanya diranjangku.

"Oppa naik saja dan tidur bersamaku."

"Hah?! Err… meskipun aku sepupumu tapi aku tetap namja biasa, Kibummie." Tolaknya.

Aku kembali terisak. "Jadi oppa tidak mau?"

Buru-buru Seunghyun oppa beringsut naik keranjangku dan merebahkan dirinya disampingku. "Begini kan? Sudah lebih baik kau tidur."

Aku mengangguk dan menutup mataku. Setelah cukup lama, aku tidak bisa tidur. Kulirik Seunghyun oppa yang sudah lebih dulu tidur. Aku menatap ponselku yang bergetar hebat dimeja kecil yang berada disamping tempat tidurku. Kutatap ponsel itu malas, Siwon menelefonku.

"Jaljayo, Siwonnie."

**xxXxx**

"Kibummie! Ya! Irreona!"

Aku membuka mataku perlahan dan melihat Seunghyun oppa sudah tak sabar, dia berlari keluar. Aku meregangkan tubuhku dan berjalan sempoyongan keluar kamar. Seunghyun oppa menarikku kedepan tv dan menyuruhku menonton acara informasi seputar selebriti itu.

"_Yuri dan Siwon terlihat masuk bersama ke sebuah hotel dini hari tadi. Dikonfirmasikan kalau Siwon hanya mengantar Yuri karena yeojya cantik itu mabuk. Diperkirakan Yuri dan Siwon terlibat cinta lokasi dan menghabiskan malam bersama dihotel malam tadi. Lalu, bagaimana dengan yeojyachingu dari Siwon sendiri?_"

Aku menghela nafasku dan menahan air mata yang mau keluar lagi dari mataku. Aku mengintip keluar jendela dan melihat keluar rumah, ramai. Ramai oleh media yang menungguku untuk mengatakan sesuatu tentang hal ini.

"Neo… gwaenchana?"

Aku menoleh dan menatap Seunghyun oppa yang masih berdiri. "Nan gwaenchana. A-aku mau mandi dulu. Dan lebih baik Seunghyun oppa dirumah saja, jangan keluar."

Namja itu mengangguk mengerti. Aku langsung masuk kedalam kamar mandi dan menguncinya dari dalam. Aku menduduki toilet dan menutup kedua wajahku dengan kedua tanganku. Mencoba mengeluarkan semua emosi lewat menangis. Setidaknya sedikit lebih sedikit rasa sakitnya hilang.

**xxXxx**

**Choi Siwon**

"Tolol! Sudah dua kali kau melakukan kesalahan, Choi Siwon!"

Aku menunduk dan membiarkan Kim sajangnim menoyor kepalaku kencang. Managerku tidak bisa banyak berbuat lebih untukku, dia saja tidak ada saat acara kemarin. Ini juga bukan salahnya. Salahku sepenuhnya.

"Jwisunghamnida, Kim sajangnim." Ujarku menyesal.

"Ya ya, terus saja. Aku sudah percaya padamu, Siwon. Kau membuat kekacauan lagi sekarang. Sebenarnya apa yang kau lakukan kemarin?"

"Aku hanya mengantarnya ke hotel karena aku tidak tahu dimana apartemen Yuri. Setelah itu aku langsung keluar lagi dan pulang. Aku tidak melakukan apa-apa padanya." Jawabku cepat.

Kim sajangnim mendecak kesal. "Idiot, kau hanya mengundang media masuk kembali ke kehidupan pribadimu jika begitu caranya."

Aku kembali menunduk dan menatapi ujung sepatuku yang terlihat olehku. Kudengar suara pintu diketuk pelan dan Yuri masuk kedalam. Kami baru saja mengkonfirmasi kalau berita itu bohong adanya, bahkan Lee Sooman sajangnim sampai turun tangan.

"Apa aku sudah boleh pulang? Aku lelah." Ujar yeojya itu lemah sambil duduk senyaman mungkin disofa.

Kim sajangnim mengangguk dan membuat _gesture _mengusir. "Keurae, pulanglah. Semua ini kan kau berdua yang salah, kenapa jadi Siwon semua yang menerima tuduhannya?"

Yuri menghela nafasnya. "Jwisunghamnida, Kim sajangnim."

Kim sajangnim mendecak lagi dan menatapku. "Lebih baik kau hampiri yeojyachingumu itu dan minta maaf padanya. Bisa-bisa dia marah besar kalau kau dia mendengar hal ini."

"Kami sudah berpisah."

"EH?!"

Kudengar suara Yuri, Kim sajangnim, dan managerku bersamaan. Hubungan yang sudah lebih dari tiga tahun ini kandas, yah… mau bagaimana lagi. Aku terlalu cemburu. Kibum juga sudah mempunyai namja lain yang kurasa memang lebih baik dariku. Appa dan umma saja sampai memarahiku habis-habisan semalam. Yang pacaran siapa, malah mereka yang memarahiku.

"Ah, memang hanya cinta sesaat. Dasar anak muda jaman sekarang."

"Boleh aku tahu kenapa oppa berpisah?" Tanya Yuri takut-takut.

Aku tersenyum samar. "Kemarin ketika acara berlangsung, tidak sengaja aku melihat Kibum bersama seorang namja. Aku cemburu dan tidak mendengar penjelasannya. Aku memarahinya dan mengumpat padanya dengan kata-kata kasar. Dia menamparku dan memutuskanku."

"Jelas saja dia memutuskanmu. Kau saja tak tahu siapa namja itu, kan?"

Aku mengangguk kali ini. Yuri mendekatiku dan menepuk bahuku pelan. "Lebih baik oppa bicara dengan teman terdekat oppa tentang hal ini. Daripada oppa buta arah sekarang. Aku yakin oppa sangat menyayangi yeojya itu, kan? Oppa pasti menyesal berpisah dengannya."

"Ne, arraseo Yuri-ah."

**xxXxx**

"Babo!"

Umpatan yang keseratus kali yang dikatakan oleh ketiga namja yang kuanggap hyung atau dongsaengku sendiri. Aku menyuruh Yesung hyung, Kangin hyung, dan Kyuhyun berkumpul diapartemen Yesung hyung. Ketiga istri –calon istri bagi Kyuhyun, juga ikutan berkumpul.

"Lalu aku harus bagaimana?"

"Datangi rumah Kibum dan minta penjelasan padanya. Setelah itu kau jelaskan tentang Yuri padanya. Kenapa kau bodoh sekali sih?" Sekali lagi, umpatan dari Yesung hyung.

Aku mengerang. "Rumah Kibum dipenuhi media. Tadi aku sempat mengintip ke jalan kecil yang ada didepan rumah Kibum, tempat itu dipenuhi media."

"Telefon dia sekarang, babo."

Kyuhyun menyuap potongan buah apel yang disediakan oleh Ryeowook sembari memeluk Sungmin. Aku menghela nafasku dan mencoba menghubungi Kibum lagi. Yeojya itu tidak mengangkatnya, aku bertaruh kalau dia bahkan tidak menatap ponselnya.

Aku menjauhkan ponselku dari telingaku. "Tidak diangkat."

"Yah… kepercayaan memang tidak bisa dikembalikan, Siwon oppa. Apalagi yeojya, mereka tidak akan melupakan kesalahan seseorang yang sudah menghancurkan hatinya," Ujar Ryeowook sambil membawakan kami kimbap, yeojya hamil itu makin rajin memasak. "Oppa harus membuktikannya kalau oppa itu tidak memainkan perasaannya."

"Dengan cara apa?" Tanyaku frustasi.

Kangin hyung memeluk Leeteuk noona dari belakang sambil mengunyah kimbap, membuatku semakin iri. Namja itu menatapku dengan mata sipitnya. Alisnya naik-turun bertempo cepat ke lambat. Membuatnya terlihat lucu. Sedangkan yang lain ikutan menatapku.

"Masa kau tidak mengerti sih?" Tanya Kangin hyung masih dengan tampang mesumnya.

Ryeowook tertawa. "Siwon oppa sungguh tak mengerti!"

Aku menggaruk kepalaku frustasi ketika mereka semua menertawaiku saat ini. Aku menjadi merasa bodoh sendiri saat ini. Pikiranku sudah melayang kearah yang tidak-tidak ketika Kangin hyung tersenyum mesum. Yah… tahu sendiri lah kalau namja sudah berpikiran kotor. Leeteuk noona menyuruh mereka berhenti tertawa.

"Karena kau tidak mengerti-mengerti, aku akan memberitahumu."

**xxXxx**

**Kim Kibum**

"_Lalu bagaimana sekarang?_"

Aku mengangkat bahuku, walaupun Hyukie eonnie tidak akan melihatnya. "Yah… menyesal sih. Tapi aku sakit hati, eonnie. Kau mengerti kan bagaimana rasanya?"

"_Eung, aku mengerti. Kalau dia meminta kembali padamu bagaimana?_"

"Entahlah, mungkin aku akan–"

"Kim Kibum!"

Aku berlari keluar kamar dan kuintip kejendela yang bisa melihat siapa yang datang. Dengan kaget aku mendapati Yuri berteriak didepan gerbang rumahku, memanggil-manggil namaku dengan kencang. Media sudah pergi sejak beberapa jam yang lalu karena tidak kunjung mendapati pendapatku.

"Hyukie eonnie, aku harus pergi. Gomawo eonnie! Eonnie sangat membantuku. Annyeong!"

Aku memasukan ponselku kedalam saku celanaku dan keluar rumah. Seunghyun oppa sedang keluar rumah untuk membeli makanan. Aku tidak bersemangat untuk memasak hari ini, jadi aku menyuruhnya untuk membeli makanan.

Perlahan aku membuka gerbang rumahku dan menatap yeojya cantik yang berdiri dihadapanku. Tingginya semampai ditambah _high heels _elegan. Harus kuakui sekarang, yeojya itu memang cantik. Bak malaikat yang jatuh dari langit. Tapi setelah kuingat dia sudah berhubungan badan dengan Siwon oppa digosip itu, aku merubah ekspresi wajahku.

"Kim Kibum? Yeojyachingu Siwon oppa?" Tanyanya memastikan, dia juga memandangku takjub.

Aku menatapnya sinis. "Mantan yeojyachingunya, wae geurae?"

Yuri mengusap-usap matanya. "Aku tidak menyangka ada yeojya yang cantik alami sepertimu. Padahal kau tidak memakai _make up_, kan? Kau tidak operasi plastik, kan? Astaga betapa beruntungnya Siwon oppa. Tidak sepertiku yang, uhh–"

"Keurae, aku tahu kau memang operasi plastik. Mwohaneun geoya?" Tanyaku lagi.

"Boleh aku masuk? Dingin sekali disini."

Aku membuka gerbang rumahku semakin lebar dan membiarkan yeojya itu masuk. Sedikit berjingkat karena menghindari salju yang tak begitu tebal melapisi halaman rumahku. Didalam rumah kupasang penghangat ruangan.

"Rumahku sederhana," Ujarku ketika dia duduk dibantalan yang khusus untuk duduk lesehan. "Sekali lagi, apa yang kau lakukan disini? Dan ya, selamat karena sudah mendapatkan Siwon."

"Loh? Aniya, aku tidak mendapatkan Siwon oppa walaupun aku memang menyukainya. Aku menyuruhnya memutuskanmu dan memintanya berpacaran denganku, tapi dia menolak dan dia bilang kalau dia lebih memilihmu. Itu artinya tidak mungkin dia melakukan yang macam-macam padaku."

Aku menautkan alisku. "Lalu?"

Yuri tersenyum dan menautkan kedua tangannya, memohon. "Jangan berpisah dengan Siwon oppa. Jebaliyo, Kibum-sshi. Siwon oppa menderita sekali karena berpisah darimu. Siwon oppa juga bermasalah dengan agensi karenaku. Jadi jangan menambah beban Siwon oppa dengan membuatnya menderita seperti ini, Kibum-sshi."

"Kau tidak tahu apa-apa, Yuri-sshi. Kau tidak tahu bagaimana rasanya jadi aku. Aku dipihak yang lebih menderita dari Siwonnie sekarang ini." Ujarku pelan.

"Kalau kau menderita karena berpisah, kenapa kau memutuskannya?"

Aku terdiam sesaat, ingin rasanya aku mengubur diriku sendiri karena malu. Aku tidak bisa menjawab pertanyaan Yuri. Sekarang ruangan semakin hangat, aku sedikit kepanasan saat ini. Canggung, kikuk, atau malu. Jadi satu.

"Kembalilah padanya."

**xxXxx**

Aku mondar-mandir didepan tv, membuat Seunghyun hyung yang sedang menonton terganggu olehku. Namja itu mendecak kesal dan membuatku menoleh padanya. Dia membuat _gesture _menyuruhku minggir. Aku menurut dan duduk disampingnya.

"Wae? Kau masih memikirkan kata-kata yeojya itu?"

Aku mengangguk dan mendesah pelan. "Aku harus bagaimana?"

Seunghyun oppa mengangkat bahunya. "Semua terserah padamu. Jika kau memang menyesal, telefon dia dan katakan yang sejujurnya. Jika kau memang tak ingin dia kembali padamu, jangan lagi pikirkan hal ini."

"Aku bingung mana yang harus kupilih, oppa!"

"Kau sudah berpacaran tiga tahun, kan? Dua tahun diantaranya bahkan kau menunggu dia wajib militer. Menurutku kau sudah cukup menunggu. Itu berarti pengorbananmu, kan? Kalau begitu telefon dia dan meminta kembali padanya."

"Masa aku yang memutuskan lalu aku yang minta kembali?" Ujarku gengsi.

"Argh! Terserah kau sajalah Kim Kibum!"

Seunghyun oppa masuk kekamar dan tidak lama keluar dengan setelan rapi. Namja itu memakai pelindung telinga dan memakai tudung mantelnya. Namja itu melangkah keluar dan memakai sepatunya.

"Mau kemana?"

"Jiyoung meminta bertemu denganku hari ini. Aku pergi dulu, ne?"

Aku mengangguk dan membiarkan namja itu menutup pintu kembali setelah dia keluar. Lusa, Seunghyun oppa akan pulang kerumah orangtuanya dan menghabiskan waktu liburannya disana. Setelah dua minggu kemudian dia akan pulang ke Eropa.

Aku akan merindukan namja itu lagi.

Kudengar suara getaran ponselku yang tergeletak disamping televisi yang masih menyala. Kulihat nama Siwon yang tertera disana. Membuatku bingung untuk menjawabnya atau tidak. Tapi dengan yakin, aku mengusap jariku kearah kanan. Menandakan aku menjawab telefon itu.

"_Kibummie?_"

Ah… aku merindukan suaramu, Siwonnie.

"N-ne, Siwonnie?" Ujarku ragu-ragu sekarang.

Kudengar suara desahan leganya. "_Kupikir kau tidak akan mengangkatnya._"

Aku berjalan menuju sofa dan tersenyum senang. "Aku akan mengangkatnya kok kali ini."

"_Aku ingin bicara._"

"Bicara saja, aku akan mendengarkanmu kali ini." Jawabku.

Tapi sepersekian detik kemudian, panggilan dari Siwon terputus. Namja itu menutup telefonnya tanpa bilang padaku. Tidak seperti waktu kami pacaran dulu. Dia tidak akan menutup telefonnya terlebih dahulu sebelum aku yang menutupnya.

"Kau sungguh akan mendengarkanku?"

Aku menoleh dan kudapati Siwon berdiri disana. Namja itu memakai jas non-formal berwarna abu-abu muda, dengan kaus hitam didalamnya, dan celana _jeans _hitam yang membuat kakinya terlihat lebih jenjang. Sekali lagi kuumumkan, dia nyaris sempurna.

Aku mengangguk kecil. "Aku akan mendengarkanmu."

Namja itu tersenyum dan berjalan mendekat. Siwon duduk dihadapanku, membuat aroma tubuhnya terhirup masuk keindera penciumanku. Tanpa menolak aku membiarkannya mencium bibirku, bermain disana setelah cukup lama tidak melakukannya. Jujur, aku merindukannya.

Biasanya, Siwon tak lama melepas pagutan kami lebih dulu. Tapi sekarang dia sepertinya tidak berniat ingin menyelesaikan ciumannya. Aku butuh oksigen, jadi aku melepaskan bibir Siwon walaupun tak ingin. Siwon tersenyum dan mengusap bibirku dengan ibu jarinya.

"Aku tidak bersama Yuri malam itu. Aku hanya mengantarnya ke hotel dan setelah itu aku pulang. Mungkin ada petugas hotel yang iseng memberitahu media. Jadilah seperti ini." Jelas Siwon tanpa kuperintahkan.

Aku mengangguk mengerti. "Tadi Yuri kesini dan memintaku untuk kembali padamu. Namja itu Seunghyun oppa. Choi Seunghyun, sepupuku yang sudah lama berada di Eropa. Mungkin aku belum pernah bercerita tentangnya. Dia bukan selingkuhanku. Bahkan dia sudah bertunangan."

Siwon tertawa geli. "Aku tidak menyangka aku bisa sebodoh ini. Mianhaeyo chagiya."

"Nado mianhaeyo, Siwonnie."

Lama kami terdiam, lalu kami tertawa canggung. Setelah kesalahpahaman yang terlalu bodoh seperti ini membuat kami yang sebenarnya pintar jadi terlihat bodoh. Siwon memainkan helaian rambutku dan berdiri, menarikku agar ikut berdiri.

"Mwoya?" Tanyaku bingung.

Namja itu berlutut dan merogoh saku jasnya. Dia mengeluarkan sebuah cincin yang tak memiliki tempat, hanya cincin. Cincin berwarna perak polos. "Apa kau bersedia menikah denganku, Kim Kibum?"

Aku tersenyum dan mengangguk. "Tentu aku bersedia, Choi Siwon."

Siwon ikutan tersenyum dan membuat dua buah lesung pipi yang begitu dalam dimasing-masing pipinya. Namja itu memakaikan cincin itu dijari manisku, dia juga memakai cincin yang sama. Cantik, walaupun polos.

"Itu bukan sepenuhnya polos, didalamnya ada tulisan." Ujarnya.

Aku membuka kembali cincin itu dan menatap kebagian dalam cincin. Sebuah tulisan tertera disana. Choi Siwon's. Dan aku berani bertaruh kalau SIwon memakai cincin yang bertuliskan Kim Kibum's.

"Cantik sekali!" Ujarku senang.

Siwon mengusap puncak kepalaku dan mengecupnya. "Cincin itu tak berarti apa-apa dibanding kau, Kibummie."

Aku mendongak dan menatapnya. "Saranghae, Siwonnie."

"Nado saranghaeyo, Kibummie."

**xxXxx**

**Chapter 1**

**-End-**

Hai! Author kembali dengan Sapphire Blue yang nggak abis-abis ceritanya.

Yang udah minta Sibum, ini udah dibikinin nih. Gimana ceritanya? Masalahnya aneh nggak? Yah… Cuma ini sih yang ada dipikiran author pas bikin sekuelnya Sibum. Lagian Siwon artis sih, bikin susah gimana cara ngelamarnya *loh? Ini kan ide author sendiri yg bikin Siwon jadi artis* #plakk

Sekarang author bikini tipe yang berbeda, satu chapter satu couple. Biar lebih puas yang baca. Abis setia bikin ada aja yang momentnya kurang. Sekarang masih kurang nggak? Masih kurang? Hah?! *emosi* #plakk

Udah jangan tampar author terus ah, sakit nih *elus pipi sendiri, pengennya sama Yesungie oppa* sehabis ini siapa ya? Ayodong vote siapa setelah ini. Konfliknya nanti vote juga ya. Walaupun author udah nyiapin konflik buat masing-masing couple. Tapi bisa kok di nego (?)

Untuk Ryeowook yang mimisan, itu karena dia kecapekan jadi mimisan gitu. Kan abis perjalanan jauh, jadi capek terus mimisan. Bukan termasuk dalam morning sick. Banyak yg nanya tentang ini ya. Uhh jadi salah deh bikin Wookie mimisan.

Buat Shindong dan Nari, mungkin bisa kok. Tapi jadinya bakal 7 chapter, apa readerdeul kuaaatt?!

Nc? Jadi nggak ya? Masih belum kepikiran buat bikin NC sih. Mungkin nanti pas Kyumin honey moon *brb elap mimisan* masih rencana juga sih. Mungkin nggak akan vulgar.

Anaknya Wookie? Uhh… mungkin bakal anak EXO yang author pake. Lagi suka EXO soalnya muahaha. Tapi pendapat chingu juga author pertimbangin sih. Ayo boleh divote buat anaknya Yewook!

Iya! Buat Yewook Shipper silakan berbahagia! Karena author juga YWS, author bakal bikin panjang cerita mereka nyiehehe! Merdeka buat YeWook Shipper!

Gomawo yang udah review di Sapphire Blue series satu dan series dua. Mian karena author yan malesnya kelewatan ini buat balesin satu-satu. Semoga semakin suka ya sama series ini. Author juga lagi bikin series baru loh. Fantasi gitu, tapi tetep anak-anak suju. Pokoknya nggak ada sekuel-sekuelan lagi buat Sapphire Blue, titik! *lipet tangan didada*

Cha! Jangan bosen buat review ya! Fighting, haja!


	2. Chapter 2

**xxXxx**

**Sapphire Blue**

**Series 3**

**[Last Series]**

**Cast :: **Super Junior Member.

**Rate :: **T.

**Warning :: **Genderswitch, OOC, AU, and Typos.

**Disclaimer :: **This story is mine. Casts in here were their own. And casts in here I'm just borrow their name. So you easily imagine the story. Don't bash the casts. Last, Kim Jongwoon aka Yesung is **MINE**.

**xxXxx**

**Chapter 2**

**Kyumin's Marriage**

**xxXxx**

**Cho Kyuhyun**

Aku membuka mataku dan mengerjap-kerjapkannya berkali-kali. Kukucek beberapa kali mataku yang terasa bias dengan cahaya matahari yang masuk dari jendela kamarku. Pasti umma sudah masuk kekamar. Umma biasa masuk dan membuka jendela agar aku bangun. Yeojya itu pasti sudah malas untuk meneriaki atau memukulku untuk sekedar membangunkanku dari tidur.

Kulirik jam digital beserta hari dan tanggal yang berada disana, sudah hampir jam setengah sepuluh dihari Sabtu ini.

Tunggu, sepertinya ada yang kelupaan. Tapi apa ya? Aku tidak ingat tapi aku tahu kalau ada yang aku lupakan dihari ini. Aku yakin kalau ada yang kulupakan.

Ceklek.

Umma berkacak pinggang sambil menatapku dari depan pintu. "Kau ini benar-benar kekanak-kanakan sekali sih. Bagaimana kau mau menikah kalau bangun pagi saja kau susah, Cho Kyuhyun!"

"Ini kan Musim Dingin, umma. Jam segini memang waktunya bergelung dengan selimut guna menghangatkan diri." Alasan yang cukup logis.

"Keuraeseo kalau itu yang mau kau lakukan. Umma akan bilang pada uri Sungminnie kalau Kyuhyun tidak jadi menikah dengannya."

Umma menutup pintu kamarku perlahan dan mengedipkan sebelah matanya padaku. Membuat aku buru-buru bangun dan keluar kamar. Mencari ummaku yang sedang mengotak-atik ponselnya, berniat menghubungi Sungmin. Sekejap aku sudah mengambil alih ponsel putih itu.

"Umma ini bagaimana sih. Masa anaknya sendiri ngebet mau nikah malah dibatalkan," Cibirku seraya mengantungi ponsel putih itu. "Lagipula ini kan Sabtu, kenapa aku harus bangun pagi."

Umma mendesah. "Yeobo, anakmu ini pikun sekali sih."

Kepala appa menyembul dari balik dinding yang memisahkan ruang tengah dengan ruang makan. Appa terkekeh pada umma dan memelototiku. "Kau ini bagaimana, Kyu. Coba kau cek ponselmu. Appa berani bertaruh lima puluh ribu won, pasti Sungmin sudah memarahimu."

Aku mengerutkan keningku dan berlari masuk kedalam kamar. Tidak mempedulikan suara melengking umma yang meminta ponselnya dikembalikan. Aku menyambar ponselku yang tergeletak ditempat tidurku. Setelah membuka kunci ponselku, bisa kulihat enam pesan masuk dan enam panggilan tak terjawab dari Sungmin.

'_Kyu, jadi _fitting _tuxedo dan gaunku kan?'_

'_Belum bangun juga, Kyu?'_

'_Cho Kyuhyun.'_

'_Kalau tidak mau _fitting _bilang dong, Kyu. Aku kan malas menunggumu.'_

'_Kyu! Kau ini bagaimana sih!'_

'_CHO KYUHYUN!'_

Oops, aku lupa kalau hari ini kami harus _fitting _baju pernikahan kami nanti. Minnieku pasti saat ini sudah mencak-mencak tak jelas dirumahnya. Dan aku bertaruh kalau Donghae hyung pasti kena omelan dari Sungmin walaupun namja itu tak melakukan apa-apa. Aku langsung menelefon Sungmin untuk memastikan keadaannya.

"Yeoboseyo? Minnie-ah!" Ujarku semangat ketika yeojya itu mengangkat telefonnya.

"_Mwoya?_" Jawab Sungmin ketus.

Aku mendesah menyesal. "Mianhae, Minnie-ah. Kemarin aku tidur larut, jadi kesiangan pagi ini."

"_Tidur larut karena bermain _Starcraft _kan?! Uhh… aku malas kalau kau begini terus, Kyu. Hentikan kegiatanmu itu. Sungguh itu merugikanku, kau tahu?_"

"Mianhae, jeongmal mianhaeyo. Neo eodiseo?" Tanyaku sambil memasuki kamar mandi.

"_Dirumah. Cepatlah Kyu._"

Aku mengangguk. "Ne, arraseo chagiya. Mianhae, ne? Saranghaeyo."

"_Hm… nado saranghae, Kyu._"

Sungmin memutuskan sambungan telefonnya. Aku menaruh ponsel itu dimeja wastafel dan menyambar handukku yang berada digantungan. Semoga saja amarah Sungmin sudah mereda ketika aku sampai dirumahnya nanti. Aku tidak mau kena marah Sungmin, seram.

**xxXxx**

"Bagaimana Kyu?"

Aku menoleh dan kulihat Sungmin sudah cantik dengan gaun putih yang tak terlalu heboh. Gaun itu seperti bukan gaun. Hampir mirip dengan gaun pengantinnya Kate Middleton yang luar biasa indah dipakai oleh yeojya asing itu. Tapi jika Sungmin yang memakainya, terlihat agak lebih err… seksi?

"Lihat, bahkan Kyuhyun tak mampu mengucap apapun lagi." Goda Hyukjae noona, yeojyachingu Donghae hyung yang ikut bersama Donghae hyung.

Entahlah, aku tidak mampu berkata-kata. Seolah rahangku sekarang sudah menempel kelantai karena terlalu _shock. _Sungmin cantik, luar biasa cantik. Dengan rambut yang berwarna merah ke oranye sedikit, panjang terurai dengan poni yang menutupi keningnya. Rambutnya dibuat ikatan setengah, manis.

"Aku tidak akan pernah menyesal memilikimu."

Sungmin menunduk, mencoba menutupi wajahnya yang memerah. Yeojya itu tak berhenti tersenyum semenjak mendengar komentar sederhanaku. Aku sudah siap memakai _tuxedo-_ku yang berwarna putih dengan dasi hitam, tidak terlalu mempesona. Tapi jika disandingkan dengan wajah tampanku, _tuxedo _ini terlihat bagus. Haha… tentu saja karena aku begitu tampan.

Ini _fitting _terakhir sebelum empat hari lagi aku dan Sungmin menikah. Ah… waktu memang tak pernah berhenti. Tidak menyangka secepat ini sudah beberapa hari lagi sebelum pernikahanku. Sepertinya baru kemarin aku bertemu Sungmin dirumah sakit ketika menjenguk Minho.

"Gomawo, Hyukie," Sungmin menerima sebuah buket bunga dan berjalan mendekatiku. Serasa aku sudah berdiri dialtar dan menunggunya berjalan dengan Lee ahjusshi. "Kau tampan."

Aku tersenyum. "Ketampananku tidak berarti ketika aku disandingkan denganmu, Lee Sungmin."

"Cho Sungmin." Koreksi Hyukjae noona, membuatku dan Sungmin tertawa seketika.

Kulirik Donghae hyung, dia tampak tak senang. Namja penyuka ikan badut itu hanya duduk disofa yang disediakan sambil menopang dagunya. Namja itu pernah bilang kalau dia iri padaku. Ketika kutanya kenapa dia tidak segera melamar Hyukjae noona, mereka berdua belum pernah membicarakan hal itu.

Babo.

"Kalau begitu dua hari sebelum acara berlangsung, aku akan mengantar gaun dan _tuxedo_-nya pada kalian berdua. Alamat yang sama, kan?" Tanya pengurus toko ini.

Aku mengangguk. "Ne, alamat yang sama."

"Ne, arragaseubnida."

**xxXxx**

Kami mampir untuk makan siang di café Sapphire Blue, tempat Hyukjae noona dulu bekerja. Sekarang dia sudah mengundurkan diri karena ingin membuka peluang lebih besar. Malah sekarang Hyukjae noona sedang menyiapkan café Sapphire Blue yang akan dibuka didaerah Myeongdong. Keuntungan akan dibagi dua antara Hyukjae noona dan Heechul noona.

"Kalian berdua tak berniat menyusulku?" Godaku sambil terkekeh geli.

Hyukjae noona hanya mengalihkan pandangannya keluar café, berpura-pura tak dengar. Sedangkan Donghae hyung langsung tersedak ketika ia sedang menyesap kopi yang dia pesan. Dengan panik Sungmin mengelus leher bagian belakang Donghae hyung.

"Kyu! Kau ini jahil sekali sih." Sungmin menatapku tajam, aku masih tertawa.

"Mengerjai mereka itu menyenangkan, Minnie. Lihat saja mereka jadi salah tingkah. Hyukjae noona saja tidak mau membantu Donghae yang tersedak." Aku tertawa makin kencang.

Setelah Donghae hyung selesai dengan acara tersedaknya, dia tak bicara apapun. Donghae hyung menjadi pendiam semenjak kami mulai sibuk mengurus pernikahan kami. Terkadang pasangan yang sudah menikah, seperti Hangeng hyung dan Heechul noona membantu kami dan _wedding organizer_ kami untuk menyusun segala sesuatunya.

"Kalian berdua sudah menyiapkan tempat untuk berbulan madu?" Tanya Hyukjae noona tiba-tiba.

Sungmin menggeleng perlahan lalu melirikku, aku ikutan menggeleng. Pernikahan kami saja sudah sibuk mengurusnya. Kalau urusan _honeymoon _mungkin nanti kami pikirkan setelah semuanya beres. Lagipula _honeymoon _bisa dimana saja kok. Apalagi kalau dengan Sungmin, dimana saja bisa.

"Pulau Jeju?" Saran Donghae hyung.

"Pasaran, semua drama memakai tempat itu."

Hyukjae menggumam. "Jepang?"

"Ramai."

"Lalu kau mau ditempat yang sepi?" Tanya Donghae hyung kesal.

Aku mengangguk. "Tentu."

Donghae hyung mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Jamban. Tempat itu pasti sepi."

Getokan gratis dihadiahi oleh Hyukjae noona, Sungmin, dan aku tentunya ke kepala Donghae hyung. Namja itu hanya meringis sambil mengelus-elus kepalanya. "Jahat." Keluh Donghae hyung.

"Ah, Hae-ah. Aku baru ingat kalau Heechul eonnie menungguku di Sapphire Blue Sinsadong! Palli kajja!"

Hyukjae noona mengancingkan mantel merahnya dan menyampirkan tasnya dibahu sebelah kirinya. Setelah menunggu Donghae hyung menyiapkan diri, pasangan itu merunduk pamit pada kami sebelum keluar café. Dan aku lupa, mereka belum membayar pesanan mereka.

"Kita lagi yang harus membayar pesanan mereka?" Tanyaku pada Sungmin.

Sungmin tertawa geli dan memukul lenganku. Dan inilah yang kusuka dari Sungmin, tawa dan senyum yeojya itu. Membuatku tak sabar untuk menerkamnya. Sayang sekali, aku dan Sungmin mempunyai kesepakatan untuk tidak berhubungan yang lebih dari ciuman sebelum kami menikah.

Dan aku suka itu.

**xxXxx**

**Lee Sungmin**

Dan inilah saatnya.

Aku berjalan mondar-mandir sambil membawa sebuket bunga yang entah apa itu namanya, yang jelas hanya campuran bunga berwarna _pink_ dan putih yang disematkan berdampingan dan berdesak-desakan. Sekali lagi kulihat pantulan diriku dicermin. Itu bukan aku. tidak mungkin aku sebegitu cantiknya. Kuyakin itu bukan aku.

Gugup? Tentu!

Ini kan pernikahan pertamaku. Oh baiklah, tidak mungkin juga kan ini pernikahan keduaku. Aku begitu gugup sampai-sampai aku tak yakin bisa mengatakan 'aku bersedia' dihadapan pendeta nanti saking gugupnya. Kya! Eottokhae?!

"Sungmin-ah?"

Sontak aku menoleh dan mendapati ummaku yang sudah siap dengan gaun berwarna _peach _kalem, sama seperti gaun yang dikenakan ummanim, umma Kyuhyun. Karena aku sudah jadi calon istri Kyuhyun, aku akan memanggil umma Kyuhyun dengan panggilan umma atau ummanim.

"Ne, umma?" Aku menghampiri yeojya itu.

Ummaku memandangku senang, walaupun aku tahu ia sedih karena aku akan tinggal dirumah Kyuhyun setelah acara ini berlangsung. Umma menunduk dan menahan air matanya yang segera keluar, aku mengangkat kepala yeojya itu dan menggeleng.

"Uljimayo, umma…" Aku berusaha tersenyum.

Umma mengangguk. "Babo, kenapa umma menangis ya? Jelas kalau kau sekarang sudah mendapatkan namja terbaik untukmu. Umma sulit sekali melepasmu, aegya."

"Arrayo, tapi setelah ini kami akan memberi hadiah untuk umma. Pengganti aku," Umma menatapku bingung dan terdiam, menunggu kalimatku selanjutnya. "Cucu yang kyeopta hanya untuk umma."

Umma tertawa dan mengangguk setuju. "Keurae, yaksokhae?"

Aku ikutan mengangguk. "Yaksokhaejyo, umma. Cha! Sekarang lebih baik umma menemaniku disini. Hyukie dan Hae sibuk mengurus bunga dibawah."

Dengan wajah menyesal yeojya itu menggeleng. "Mianhaeyo, Sungmin-ah. Umma juga harus menyapa tamu yang berdatangan. Lebih baik kau tunggu disini sampai appa menjemput untuk janji sucimu nanti."

"Arraseo."

Umma keluar dari kamarku tak lama kemudian. Kulirik jam dinding berwarna _pink _yang bertengger diatas pintu kamarku, sudah hampir jam sembilan pagi. Berarti beberapa menit lagi appa akan menjemputku turun dan mengucapkan janji setia selamanya.

Ukh, perutku lagi-lagi bergejolak karena memikirkan hal ini.

**xxXxx**

Aku berdiri berdampingan bersama appaku. Aku mengamit lengan appa erat, takut terjatuh karena aku memakai sepatu hak yang cukup tinggi yang tak pernah kupakai. Aku biasanya memakai hak yang tingginya tak sampai sepuluh senti, tapi ini dua belas senti? Astaga aku bisa jatuh dan malu.

"Pengantin wanita bisa memasuki gereja." Ujar Jino, salah satu _wedding organizer-_ku.

Taemin dan Minho, yang sudah memakai setelan sepertiku memegang keranjang bunga berwarna putih dan _pink_. Mereka berdua seolah-olah aku dan Kyuhyun dalam keadaan masih kecil. Aku meremas tangan appa saking gugupnya.

Pintu gereja dibuka, dengan jelas aku mendengar suara piano yang memainkan _march _khas pernikahan. Appa membimbingku masuk dan berjalan menuju altar. Aku mendapati Kyuhyun yang berdiri disana dengan wajah _evil_-nya. Tidak, tentu aku hanya bercanda. Dia menatapku dengan senyuman mautnya.

Taemin dan Minho sibuk menabur bunga dihadapanku. Namja itu terus menatapku dengan senyumannya, tampan. Tak lama, aku dan appa sampai dubawah anak tangga yang memisahkan aku dengan Kyuhyun. Appa dan Kyuhyun saling membungkuk.

Appa menatap Kyuhyun. "Kuserahkan anak sulungku padamu."

Kyuhyun merunduk pada appaku dan memegang tanganku, membantuku menaiki kedua anak tangga itu agar tak jatuh. Aku dan Kyuhyun menghadap pendeta yang siap memberikan kami berkat sebelum kami mengucapkan janji kami.

"Cho Kyuhyun. Apa kau bersedia menerima Lee Sungmin sebagai pendamping hidupmu, menyayanginya, menjaganya, dalam sehat, sakit, senang, ataupun sedih?"

Kyuhyun tersenyum. "Aku bersedia." Ujarnya yakin, membuatku tak kuasa menahan senyum bahagiaku.

Pendeta itu memandangku. "Lee Sungmin. Apa kau bersedia menerima Cho Kyuhyun sebagai pendamping hidupmu, menyayanginya, berbakti padanya, dalam sehat, sakit, senang, ataupun sakit?"

"Aku bersedia." Ujarku dengan suara bergetar, karena bahagia.

Pendeta itu ikut tersenyum. "Dengan begini kuresmikan kalian berdua menjadi pasangan suami istri dihadapan Tuhan dengan janji dan ikatan suci."

Aku mengatur tubuhku agar berhadapan dengan Kyuhyun yang tersenyum manis. Kyuhyun menggenggam tanganku dan melepas cincin yang dia sematkan disana ketika ia melamarku. Dia mengambil cincin yang diberikan Donghae, dan menyematkan cincin indah itu dijari manisku.

Dan begitupun aku, melakukan hal yang sama dengan senyuman yang terus terkembang diwajahku.

"Cho Kyuhyun-sshi boleh mencium istrimu sekarang." Ujar pendeta itu.

Tangan Kyuhyun yang panjang mengangkat kerudung transparan yang menutupi wajahku dan menyampirkannya kebelakang kepalaku. Wajahku memanas ketika dia tersenyum padaku, aku yakin wajahku memerah sekarang. Kyuhyun mendekatkan wajahnya kewajahku.

"Jeongmal yeppeoseoyo." Bisiknya pelan.

Aku tersenyum. "Gomawo. Kau juga tampan, Kyu."

Cho Kyuhyun. Nae Kyuhyunie. Nae namja. Nae nampyeon. Nae sarang.

"Tentu saja. Saranghae, Cho Sungmin."

"Nado saranghaeyo."

Kyuhyun mencium bibirku lembut dan membiarkan semua tamu bertepuk tangan riuh. Kyuhyun menahan tengkukku, memperdalam ciuman kami. Kudengar dehaman pendeta, sukses membuatku buru-buru melepas pagutan Kyuhyun. Sedangkan namja itu hanya tertawa kecil.

"Dasar jahil."

**xxXxx**

"Chukhahaeyo, Minnie eonnie!"

Aku memeluk Ryeowook hati-hati, takut mengganggu perut yeojya mungil itu yang masih terlihat rata. Walaupun perutnya masih rata dan berumur satu bulan, aku takut melakukan kesalahan pada janinnya. Jadi aku tidak berani memeluk yeojya itu terlalu erat.

"Gomawo, Wookie-ah. Chukhahae juga atas kehamilanmu," Aku mengerling padanya, membuat yeojya itu merona malu. "Cepat sekali, Wookie-ah."

Ryeowook mengangkat bahunya. "Nado mollaseoyo, eonnie. Aegyaku benar-benar berkembang ketika kami bulan madu kemarin. Ah, eonnie bulan madu kemana?"

Aku tersenyum. "Aku berangkat ke Hawaii malam ini. Disana kan hanya mempunyai dua musim, jadi tidak ada salju. Sekali-sekali aku ingin tidak merasakan kedinginan dibulan Desember seperti ini."

"Ah, benar juga. Apalagi laut ya, eonnie? Ah… aku jadi iri."

"Ya! Kau kan sudah ke Kanada, Wookie-ah. Apalagi kau keliling Eropa, kan? Masih kurang apa itu bulan madumu? Bahkan kau mengandung sepulang dari sana." Aku mencubit hidung kecil nan mancung milik Ryeowook.

Ryeowook tertawa. "Keurae. Kalau begitu eonnie juga harus sudah mengandung jika pulang dari Hawaii nanti."

"Semoga saja. Doakan aku, ne?"

Ryeowook mengangguk cepat. Tiba-tiba Kyuhyun datang bersama Yesung oppa sehabis mengobrol ditempat lain. Entah, aku tidak tahu dia mengobrol apa. Yang jelas keduanya seperti membicarakan hal yang menyenangkan. Buktinya mereka tertawa dan tersenyum aneh begitu.

"Wookie-ah, pulang yuk." Ajak Yesung oppa pada Ryeowook.

"Eh? Sekarang?"

Yesung mengangguk. "Waeyo? Aku seharian ini belum istirahat, yeobo. Kajja."

Ryeowook menautkan alisnya bingung, tapi tak lama akhirnya yeojya mungil itu tersenyum dan pamit padaku juga pada Kyuhyun. Setelah pasangan itu pulang, aku dan Kyuhyun kembali menerima banyak kata selamat dari para tamu yang hadir.

"Minnie-ah…"

Aku menoleh pada Kyuhyun. "Ne?"

Kyuhyun menatapku serius, tapi tak lama ia malah tersenyum tak jelas. "Tidak jadi deh."

"Eh? Wae geuraeseoyo?" Tanyaku penasaran.

"Nanti. Di Hawaii. Di _cottage. _Di ranjang. Aku tidak ingin membicarakannya sekarang, chagiya."

Kyuhyun mengecup puncak kepalaku dan kembali tersenyum pada seluruh tamu yang datang. Kurasakan tubuhku merinding sekarang ketika mendengar kalimat Kyuhyun tadi. Sepertinya ini tak baik untukku. Ya, aku yakin ini tak baik untukku.

**xxXxx**

**Cho Kyuhyun**

Jam tiga dini hari kami baru sampai ditempat kami menginap. Tempatnya indah, terapung diatas laut biru. Tepatnya Bora Bora, pernah dengar? Tempat indah yang memang sering dikunjungi beberapa wisatawan yang ingin menghabiskan waktu dengan laut.

"Lelah!" Keluh Sungmin sambil melempar tubuhnya ke ranjang tidur kami.

Aku hanya tersenyum kecil mendengar keluhannya sepanjang perjalanan. Karena laut sekarang tak terlihat –sekarang jam tiga dini hari, ingat? Jadi keindahan laut Hawaii juga tidak terlihat. Bisa kubayangkan bagaimana reaksinya bila melihat laut Hawaii pagi nanti.

"Jangan sampai tertidur, Minnie. Aku yakin kau mengerti kenapa."

Sungmin mengubah posisinya menjadi duduk. "Maksudnya?"

Aku terkekeh dan mendekatinya. Aku duduk dipinggir ranjang dan memeluk tubuh hangat yeojya bernama lengkap Cho Sungmin ini. Tubuh Sungmin mengelinjang kecil ketika aku menjilat daun telinganya seduktif.

"Aku mandi duluan, ne? Jangan sampai tertidur karena sehabis kau mandi, aku ingin merasakanmu. Aku tidak mau malam pertamaku malah ditinggal tidur." Bisikku ditelinganya.

Wajah Sungmin sekarang berubah menjadi merah padam, dia mengangguk takut-taku. "N-ne, arraseo."

Aku tertawa dan mencium singkat bibir berbentuk M milik Sungmin. Dengan berat aku memasuki kamar mandi dan mulai membersihkan tubuhku. Tentu saja semuanya kubersihkan. Aku tidak ingin Sungmin _ilfeel _kalau mandi saja aku tidak benar. Tak lama, aku keluar dari kamar mandi hanya dengan handuk putih yang menutupi bagian bawah tubuhku.

Aku tersenyum lebar ketika Sungmin sedang mengubek-ubek kopernya yang berada diatas meja. Aku memeluk tubuhnya dan kuhirup perpotongan leher Sungmin, harum Sungmin. Yeojya itu membalikan tubuhnya dan menatapku dari atas kebawah dengan mata melotot.

"Mwoya?" Tanyaku menginterupsinya.

Sungmin menggeleng cepat. "Eh? A-aniya. Aku tidak tahu kalau kau ternyata punya abs. Yah... walaupun tidak sebagus abs milik Siwon."

Aku berkacak pinggang. "Lalu kau maunya abs milik Siwon?"

Lagi-lagi Sungmin menggeleng. "Aish, aniya. Aku hanya ingin kau, tidak mau yang lain."

"Bagus. Sekarang mandilah, jubah mandimu sudah ada dikamar mandi."

**xxXxx**

Kulirik sekotak kondom yang kubeli ditoko tadi, ketika Sungmin tertidur ditaksi. Bukan, bukan karena tidak ingin memiliki anak makanya aku membeli kondom. Salah besar. Aku sangat sangat ingin punya anak dari Sungmin. Tapi aku tak yakin ia ingin memilkinya sekarang. Jadi kusiapkan kondom.

Ceklek.

Aku langsung memasukan kondom itu kedalam laci disamping tempat tidur. Aku menoleh dan kulihat Sungmin memakai jubah mandinya sembari mengeringkan rambutnya yang basah. Mata Sungmin mendapati aku yang berdiri aneh disamping tempat tidur.

"Kau hanya memakai celana pendek? Memang kau tidak bawa kaus?"

Aku memutar bola mataku sambil berjalan mendekati pengatur terang redupnya lampu dikamar kami. Setelah cukup redup, aku menghampirinya yang sedang mencari kaus untukku dikoper. Aku memeluk Sungmin dari belakang dan kutempelkan barangku yang masih tertutup dua lapis kain ini dibongkahan bokong seksi Sungmin.

"Kyu?" Tanyanya memastikan.

"Hm?"

"Mwohaneun geoya?"

Aku memutar tubuh Sungmin sehingga ia menatapku. Kubuka ikatan jubah mandi Sungmin, membuat yeojya itu kelabakan menutup kembali jubah mandinya dengan wajah memerah. Kupegang tangannya yang mencoba menutupi tubuhnya.

"Jangan tutupi tubuhmu dariku, Minnie. Aku ingin lihat," Aku menatap dalam mata yeojya cantik ini. "Biarkan aku melihatnya."

Dengan salah tingkah akhirnya Sungmin mengulur pegangannya pada ujung jubah mandi miliknya. Aku menyingkap jubah mandi itu perlahan, sangat pelan. Sehingga membuatku setengah gila karena penasaran dengan apa yang ada ditubuh Sungmin.

Senyumku mengembang ketika perlahan kulihat pusar Sungmin dan rambut halus milik Sungmin yang tak terlalu lebat, tapi manis. Tak lama, aku bisa mengekspos payudara Sungmin yang menggantung indah disana. Puting Sungmin berwarna cokelat kemerahan membuatku gemas.

"Kyu, hentikan tatapanmu itu." Ujar Sungmin gemetar.

Aku mendongak dan menatap Sungmin lagi. Entah mungkin kesetanan, (emang setan bisa kesetanan? #plakk *karnatibatibamuncul*) aku berlutut sehingga wajahku tepat didepan rambut halus tipis milik Sungmin. Kujilat perlahan rambut halus Sungmin sehingga menjadi basah kembali.

"Kyu…" Kudengar desahan dari mulut Sungmin.

Tanganku yang bebas sekarang kuangkat, sehingga menangkup kedua belah payudara Sungmin. Aku meremas benda kenyal itu lembut sambil terus menjilati kemaluan Sungmin. Kudengar hembusan nafas Sungmin yang berat, sangat berat. Seolah dia asma.

Aku berhenti, lalu berdiri. Wajah Sungmin memerah dan keringat melapisi kulit wajahnya yang seperti bayi pada umumnya. Mulus tak bercacat, bahkan jerawatpun tak kudapati disana. Kukecup kening Sungmin yang basah akibat keringat.

"Apa ini rasanya?" Tanya Sungmin dengan gemetar.

Aku mengangkat bahuku. "Aku juga belum pernah merasakannya. Tapi memang kurasa begini, Minnie. A-apa kau menyerah?"

Meskipun aku bertanya seperti itu, aku tidak berniat menyudahinya. Jika dia menolak, aku akan tetap melakukannya. Walaupun namanya mengingkari janji suci kami, tapi nanti kelamaan dia juga merasakan nikmatnya bercinta.

Sungmin menggeleng lemah. "A-aniya, Kyu. Jujur aku suka, tapi aku tidak mampu berdiri lagi."

Aku tersenyum dan menggendong yeojya itu ketempat tidur. Kulepas jubah mandi Sungmin dan melemparkannya sebarangan. Kudorong Sungmin sehingga yeojya itu dalam keadaan berbaring. Aku menciumi bibir manis Sungmin sambil meremas payudara Sungmin dengan kedua tanganku.

"Uhh… Kyu. Kyu!" Panggilnya.

Aku melepas pagutanku dan menatap malas Sungmin. "Wae?"

Mata sayu Sungmin menatapku. "Sakit, jangan terlalu kencang."

Aku mengerang dan kembali mencium bibir Sungmin ganas. Dia berhasil membuatku berhenti mencumbunya, sekarang dia harus dapat balasannya. Aku menurunkan ciumanku keleher Sungmin dan menghisap tempat itu lama, sehingga membuat desahan Sungmin dan sebuah tanda kemerahan disana.

Kembali kuturunkan ciumanku ke payudara Sungmin. Kuhisap payudaranya kencang, layaknya bayi yang kehausan. Yang satu kuhisap yang satunya lagi kuremas, pelan. Karena Sungmin sendiri yang memintanya.

"Ahh… Kyuhh…"

Gantian, aku meremas payudara Sungmin yang kuhisap tadi dan aku menghisap payudara Sungmin yang tadi kuremas. Desahan Sungmin semakin meliar seiring dengan remasanku yang semakin kencang. Setelah kurasa cukup, aku kembali meraup bibir Sungmin yang terbuka kecil.

Satu tanganku meremas payudara Sungmin, satu lagi bermain dikemaluan Sungmin. Basah, hanya itu yang kurasakan disana. Mungkin dia sudah orgasme tadi. Terlalu banyak benda lembut dikemaluan Sungmin. Aku tidak tahu apa itu. Sungmin mengerang kecil ketika aku tak sengaja menggigit bibirnya.

"Kyuhhh… h-hentikan, Kyuhh…" Ujar Sungmin disela-sela ciuman kami.

"Wae?"

Sungmin mendorong dadaku. "Aku juga ingin memanjakanmu."

Aku menyeringai dan merebahkan diriku disamping tubuh Sungmin yang sudah sepenuhnya polos itu. Aku membuka celana pendekku dan membuat kejantananku menyembul tertutup kain tipis bernama celana dalam itu. Sungmin menungguku membuka celana dalamku.

"Buka sendiri apa yang ada disana dan manjakanlah." Perintahku.

Sungmin membuka celana dalamku dan melotot ketika kejantananku menyembul dari dalam sana. Aku selalu bangga dengan kejantananku, secara ukuran dan diameternya yang lumayan besar dibanding namja-namja diluar sana. Aku melipat tanganku untuk menahan kepalaku.

Tanpa aba-aba, Sungmin mengecup ujung kejantananku yang sudah mulai mengeluarkan cairan basa. Setelah itu Sungmin langsung mencoba memasukan kejantanannya kedalam mulut kecilnya. Karena terbatasnya mulut Sungmin, kejantananku harus beradu dengan gigi-gigi Sungmin.

"Shh… kulum dia, Minniehhh."

Sungmin mulai mengeluar-masukan kejantananku didalam mulutnya. Membuatku mengerang nikmat karena lidah Sungmin yang bermain dengan ujungnya. Sedikit perih karena kejantananku tergesek-gesek, tapi lebih nikmat sekarang karena Sungmin mulai menghisapnya.

"Yeah pintar, Minniehhh! Hisaphh…" Gumamku tak jelas.

Sungmin terus menghisap kejantananku sampai akhirnya aku sampai diklimaks. Cairanku menyemprot kedalam mulut Sungmin. Sungmin terbatuk dan seperti orang mual, tapi aku langsung mencium bibirnya dan menyuruhnya mentransfer cairan spermaku.

"Rasanya aneh." Ujar Sungmin kemudian sambil menyeka air matanya karena tersedak tadi.

Aku mengecup kening Sungmin. "Awalnya kau pasti tak suka, tapi lama kelamaan kau pasti akan terus meminta cairan itu terus-menerus setiap malamnya." Bisikku.

"Benarkah?"

Aku mengangguk. "Keuromyeon! Sekarang, aku ingin mulai ke intinya."

Sungmin melotot dan langsung terjembap ke tempat tidur ketika aku mendorong tubuhnya. Dengan liar aku kembali memanjakan yeojya itu. Mulai dari bibir, leher, payudara, dan kemaluannya. Aku ingin semuanya. Aku ingin Sungminku.

Aku merunduk dan membuka lebar selangkangan Sungmin. Sungmin sedikit terkejut dengan apa yang kulakukan disini. Aku mengambil _lotion _milik Sungmin dan melumuri jari telunjukku dengan pelumas itu. Betapa terkejutnya aku ketika pertama kali melihat lubang vagina pertama kalinya.

"A-apa yang kau lakukan?" Tanya Sungmin ngeri.

"Mencoba memperlebar lubang vaginamu. Supaya kejantananku bisa masuk tanpa melukaimu." Jawabku seadanya.

Sungmin mengangguk mengerti dan membiarkanku bekerja. Aku menatap Sungmin sambil mencoba memasukan satu jariku kedalam lubang vagina Sungmin yang masih asli. Kuhentakan masuk satu jariku, hanya satu.

"ARGH SHIT!" Umpat Sungmin sambil mencengkram kuat seprai tempat tidur kami.

Aku masih menancapkan jari tengahku dan mencium bibir Sungmin, membuat Sungmin sedikit lebih rileks. Sungmin mendesah kesakitan dan kurasakan vagina Sungmin berdenyut-denyut, memijit jari tengahku yang berada didalam.

"Berdarah, ya?" Tanya yeojya itu lemah.

Aku menatap vagina Sungmin lama, lalu mengangguk. "Mianhae, jeongmal mianhaeyo."

Sungmin tersenyum dan mengangguk, walaupun disudut matanya terlihat jelas butiran air mata yang dia keluarkan ketika aku menghentakan jariku masuk kedalam lubang kecil milik Sungmin. "Gwaenchana. Lagipula aku melakukannya dengan senang hati."

Aku mencium bibir Sungmin singkat lalu kembali kebagian bawah tubuh Sungmin. Aku memberi pelumas tambahan pada ujung vagina Sungmin yang mengeluarkan darah. Kali ini aku memasukan jari telunjukku perlahan. Cukup membuat Sungmin mengerang kencang.

Aku mengeluar masukan kedua jariku yang berada didalam lubang Sungmin. Yeojya itu awalnya mengerah kesakitan, tapi perlahan dia mendesah nikmat. Badannya melengkung ketika aku menusuk titik kenikmatannya.

"Ahh ahh ahh, Kyuhhh…"

Aku tersenyum dan mengusap peluh yang membasahi wajahku. Cukup perih ketika keringat masuk kemataku. Kudengar desahan panjang dari Sungmin ketika ia berhasil orgasme. Yah… jemariku memang cukup berbakat membuat yeojya seksi ini orgasme.

"Masih sakit?" Tanyaku khawatir.

Yeojya itu menggeleng dan tersenyum. "Aniya, aku suka Kyu. Ayo lanjutkan."

Aku memakaikan kejantananku kondom yang kubeli tadi. Aku memposisikan ujung kejantananku didepan lubang vagina Sungmin yang tak perawan lagi. Perlahan, sangat perlahan kumasukan kepala kejantananku. Membuat Sungmin bergerak menolak dan mengerang kencang.

"K-kenapa sakit, Kyu?" Ujar Sungmin lemah.

"Kalau sakit tidak usah dilanjutkan, Minnie. Ne?" Tawarku.

Sekarang aku sungguhan, aku tidak tega membuat Sungmin menderita seperti ini. Tapi Sungmin menggeleng cepat dan menatapku dengan tatapan memohon.

"Aku ingin mempunyai bayi darimu, Kyu. Meskipun aku harus kesakitan, tapi cukup untuk membayarnya dengan bayi lucu yang akan kulahirkan nanti. Kumohon lanjutkan, jangan pedulikan tolakanku. Terus paksa aku sampai aku meminta lebih karena kenikmatannya."

Aku mencium bibir Sungmin lama. Lembut dan penuh cinta, sama seperti biasanya. Aku mengarahkan kejantananku pada vagina Sungmin dan menancapkannya tanpa melepas pagutan kami. Sungmin menggigit bibirnya sendiri hingga berdarah, sedangkan tangannya mencengkram seprai putih ranjang kami.

"Uhh, jeongmal appeuda…" Ringisnya sambil menghisap bibirnya yang berdarah.

Aku mengulum bibir Sungmin yang berdarah dan membiarkan rasa darah mendominasi mulutku. Yang penting sekarang kejantananku sudah masuk kedalam tubuh Sungmin. Aku tidak peduli, yang penting sudah masuk. Untuk masalah _in-out_, itu tergantung Sungmin.

"Kyu, coba gerakan."

Aku melepas kondom yang kupakai. Kumasukan kejantananku lagi, membuat Sungmin mengerang pelan. Aku sedikit mengendurkan kejantananku dan memasukannya kembali. Dan sekali lagi, Sungmin mengerang kesakitan. Kedua kalinya tanpa disuruh, aku kembali melakukannya. Sungmin kembali mengerang. Ketiga kalinya, aku melakukan hal itu berkali-kali. Dan kali ini, Sungmin mengerang nikmat.

Aku terus menggenjot kejantananku didalam lubang kenikmatan milik Sungmin. Akhirnya dia terbiasa dan mulai mendesah nikmat. Yeojya itu memegangi bahuku tanganku yang menopang tubuhku agar seimbang, kedua kaki yeojya itu dilingkarkan kebelakang pinggangku.

"Ahh ahh ahh Kyuhh! Omonahhh!" Desah yeojya itu kencang.

Kurasakan dinding vagina Sungmin yang mulai berdenyut lagi dan memijit kejantananku. Membuat kejantananku terangsang. Aku mempercepat tempo genjotanku sehingga tempat tidur kami berdecit kencang. Peluhku berjatuhan membasahi perut rata Sungmin.

"Ohh Kyu!" Jerit Sungmin nikmat.

Aku memejamkan mataku erat dan terus menaikan tempo genjotanku. Dinding vagina Sungmin terus berkedut, sehingga membuat kejantananku bagai disurga saat ini. Aku merem melek nikmat sambil terus mengenjot lubang Sungmin.

"Argh! Sungmin-aahhh!"

"Kyuhyun-aahhh!"

Dan… cairanku yang tak bisa dibilang sedikit itu muncrat kedalam vagina Sungmin. Yeojya itu juga orgasme, bersamaan dengan orgasmeku. Meskipun hanya satu ronde, tapi ini kali pertama bagi kami. Jadi jangan salahkan jika kami kelelahan luar biasa.

Aku menindih Sungmin dan membiarkan tubuhku disana, aku tidak melepas kejantananku yang masih tertanam dilubang Sungmin. Aku mengarahkan kepalaku ke leher Sungmin dan menghirup harum keringat Sungmin. Nafas kami tak beraturan, layaknya sehabis lomba lari marathon. Sudah lama aku tidak berolah raga seperti ini. Menguras keringat dengan nikmat.

"Apa ini yang namanya malam pertama?" Tanya Sungmin pelan.

Aku mengangguk dan menjilat leher Sungmin. "Hm, begini yang namanya malam pertama. Lelah dan sakit, meskipun akhirnya penuh kenikmatan."

"Kita melakukan berapa ronde?" Tanyanya lagi.

"Hanya satu, karena aku hanya satu kali kita melakukannya."

"Kalau begitu kita lakukan sepuluh kali lagi, sehingga rekor Wookie dan Yesung oppa kita kalahkan." Ujarnya sambil terkekeh.

Aku membuka mataku dan menatap wajah yeojya itu lekat-lekat. "Darimana kau tahu kalau rekor mereka sepuluh ronde?"

"Aku bertanya pada Wookie, berapa ronde paling maksimal yang mereka lakukan dalam sekali main. Dia bilang sepuluh saat sedang di Kanada. Dimalam pertama mereka." Ujar Sungmin polos.

"Kau mau bermain sepuluh ronde lagi?" Tanyaku memastikan.

Sungmin mengangguk. "Hanya sampai aku lelah. Jika tak sampai sepuluh ronde juga tak apa."

Aku menyeringai dan mencium bibir Sungmin singkat. "Kalau begitu, ayo kita lakukan gaya lainnya sampai sepuluh ronde. Yang ini terlalu pasaran."

"EH?! Kau serius?!"

**xxXxx**

Buset! Adegan NCnya…

Tunggu ya, setelah author baca ulang kok kayanya agak kurang hot apa gimana ya? Segini udah hot belum sih? Author sampe mimisan ngebayangin Kyumin melakukan hal itu. Astaga Kyu kau sudah menodai Minnie!

Uhh, sumpah author beneran ngebayangin mereka. Coba aja uke-uke itu benerar yeojya #plakk. Pokoknya Yewook Is Real lah ya #loh?

Gimana? Author emang nggak jago bikin NC chingudeul. Kalo baca NC baru jago deh #plakk Nah, ini udah dua couple. Buat besok mau siapa nih? Hm kayanya author berencana buat Haehyuk buat chapter depan. Dan untuk mereka, belum ada NC. Karena mereka aja belum nikah. Author gamau buat NC kalo mereka nggak nikah *kedipkedipunyu*

Balasan Review:

Gamsahamnida yang udah puas sama Sibum. Tapi mianhae, Sibum nggak ada NCnya karena mereka belum nikah. Kata ustad Siwon, nggak boleh NCan kalo belum nikah. Itu zinah dan dosa. Ingat kata ustad Siwon, ne?

Waduh, author bikin 10 chapter? Brb mati dulu ya. #plakk! Author nggak janji ya kalo ini ff bakal terus update cepet. Karena author banyak remed minggu ini. *ketahuan bego* #eh?!

Iya Yesungie sama Wookie bakal punya anak, nanti author bikini epilog lagi ya. Wah, Taeyoungie mau jadi anaknya? Astaga bertaubat Taeyoungie, yg akan jadi anak Yewook itu author sendiri #plakk! Nggak kok hehe. Hidup YWS! Yewook Is Real!

Wah selamat datang yang baru baca Sapphire Blue dari First sampe Third. Makasih udah sempetin review ya! Semoga senang baca ff milikku hehe. Wah kalo Hanchul pasti NC dong haha. Tunggu tanggal mainnya ya!

Yah mianhae jeongmal mianhae author nggak bisa masukin Zhoury karena emang diawal cerita, Zhoury nggak dimasukin. Kan aneh kalo misalnya Zhoury tiba-tiba muncul. Jeongmal mianhaeyo, chingu.

Haha mian yang minta Haehyuk. Sekarang Kyumin dulu, Haehyuk author janji abis Kyumin langsung Haehyuk. Nggak sabar pengen liat mereka nikah ya? Hehe tunggu tanggal mainnya Haehyuk. Ne?

Ini NC sudah hadir yang udah nunggu. Silakan nikmati yaaa!

Nah cukup sekian balesan reviewnya. Sekali lagi maafkan author jika NCnya kurang hot sampe nggak bisa bikin kalian orgasme #eh?! Namanya juga masih belajar authornya maaf yaaa. Buat clue chapter depan:

Nggak ada clue. Biarlah menjadi misteri huahaha.

Cha! Annyeong!


	3. Chapter 3

**xxXxx**

**Sapphire Blue**

**Series 3**

**[Last Series]**

**Cast :: **Super Junior Member.

**Rate :: **T nyerempet M.

**Warning :: **Genderswitch, OOC, AU, and Typos.

**Disclaimer :: **This story is mine. Casts in here were their own. And casts in here I'm just borrow their name. So you easily imagine the story. Don't bash the casts. Last, Kim Jongwoon aka Yesung is **MINE**.

**xxXxx**

**Chapter 3**

**Haehyuk's Proposal**

**xxXxx**

**Lee Donghae**

"Gamsahamnida, Lee Donghwa-sshi atas kerja sama dengan perusahaanku."

Abeoji membalas bungkukan Jung Yunho, pemilik perusahaan yang berhubungan dengan alat elektronik. Entah apa namanya aku tidak tahu. Cukup berhubungan dengan perusahaan abeoji yang menyediakan alat-alat elektronik yang berhubungan dengan komputer dan sejenisnya.

Dan asal kalian tahu, Jung Yunho itu namja yang dulu menjadi namjachingu Leeteuk noona dan menghamilinya lalu tak bertanggung jawab. Taemin, anak Leeteuk noona dan Yunho. Sekarang namja itu sudah mempunyai istri, kurasa belum mempunyai anak dari yang ia ceritakan tadi.

"Ne, Jung Yunho-sshi. Kami akan mengabarkan keputusan selanjutnya lewat anakku, Lee Donghae ini." Ujar abeoji sembari menepuk punggungku yang berada dibagian atas.

Aku merunduk dan tersenyum simpul pada Jung Yunho itu. Namja bertubuh atletis dan berwajah tampan itu membalas senyumanku dan sembari merunduk. Tak lama ia pamit untuk pergi. Oke, _meeting _dengan Jung Yunho selesai.

Aku membantu membereskan berkas-berkas perjanjian abeoji dan Jung Yunho. Namja berumur setengah abad itu kembali kebalik meja kerjanya dan menelefon sekretarisnya yang berada diluar ruangan. Tak lama yeojya berpakaian rapi itu datang dan mengambil alih berkas yang kupegang.

"Saya permisi, Lee sajangnim."

Setelah yeojya itu keluar, aku juga berniat untuk pamit dan kembali keruanganku. Masih banyak kerjaan yang harus kuselesaikan. Lagipula aku juga akan bertemu dengan kepala bagian desain yang mengurus bagaimana rupa alat yang akan kami buat selanjutnya.

Aku menghampiri abeoji yang tampak serius. "Abeoji, aku pamit kembali keruanganku. Aku–"

"Changkkaman, Donghae-ah," Potong abeoji sebelum aku menyelesaikan kalimatku. "Abeoji ingin bicara sesuatu padamu. Duduk dulu sebentar."

Aku mengerutkan keningku dan menurut, duduk manis disofa yang disediakan. Setelah agak lama, abeoji akhirnya ikut duduk disofa. Tapi yang bersebrangan dengan sofa yang kududuki. Namja itu berdeham sebelum memulai pembicaraannya, kebiasaannya.

"Bagaimana hubunganmu dan Hyukjae?"

Aku mengangkat bahuku. "Biasa saja. Abeoji kan tahu kalau Hyukjae sibuk mengurus pembangunan café yang masih membutuhkan sekitar sebulan lagi. Sedangkan aku sendiri juga sibuk menyiapkan produk perusahaan yang akan _launching_. Jadi kami juga jarang bertemu akhir-akhir ini."

Namja itu mengangguk-angguk. "Lalu dengan hubunganmu? Tidak ingin dilanjutkan seperti noonamu?"

Aku baru saja ingin membuka mulutku, tapi tiba-tiba membeku ketika otakku baru saja mencerna pertanyaan terakhir abeoji. Aku baru mengerti kalau namja ini menyuruhku bicara tentang pernikahan. Baru kali ini abeoji membicarakan ini padaku. Jujur saja aku memang iri dengan Minnie noona dan Kyuhyun. Aku juga ingin buru-buru menikah.

"Donghae-ah?"

Sontak aku menatap abeoji yang menunggu jawabanku. "Kami belum pernah membicarakan hal ini sebelumnya. Tentu aku ingin segera menikah, abeoji."

Abeoji tertawa. "Arraseo, kau ini kan namja yang sudah cukup berumur. Sebaiknya cepat-cepatlah datangi abeoji dan ummanya Hyukjae untuk meminta izin."

"Ne, arragaseubnida abeoji."

**xxXxx**

Setelah pulang kerja, aku langsung mandi dan mencari Sungmin noona. Aku ingin meminta pendapatnya tentang melamar Hyukie. Sungmin noona biasanya mempunyai pendapat yang bagus untukku. Sejak dulu aku memang suka meminta pendapat padanya.

"Minnie noona!"

Aku berlari dan melompat duduk disofa. Yeojya itu hanya terkekeh ketika aku beringsut memeluknya dan bermanja-manja padanya. Sungmin noona sedang bermain dengan Bada, anjing berwarna putih milikku yang sudah besar.

"Waeyo, Hae-ah?" Tanyanya sambil mengelusku juga, aku seperti Bada jadinya.

"Aku ingin meminta pendapat noona tentang Hyukie."

"Hyukie? Memangnya Hyukie kenapa?" Tanya Sungmin noona lagi.

Aku menggeleng. "Aniya, dia baik-baik saja. Aku ingin meminta pendapat tentang melamarnya."

Tiba-tiba Sungmin noona melepaskan rangkulannya lalu menatapku melotot dengan wajah imutnya yang menggemaskan. "J-jeongmal? Uwah akhirnya kau mendapatkan pemikiran untuk menikah dengan Hyukie."

"Eh? Maksud noona?"

"Habis sejak dua bulan lalu noona menikah, kau sepertinya iri ingin menikah juga. Tapi setelah sebulan noona tunggu kau belum juga melamar Hyukie. Jadi noona pikir kau tidak berniat menikahi Hyukie." Jelas Sungmin noona.

"Hm, begitu ya. Sebenarnya aku memang iri pada Minnie noona, tapi aku tidak yakin kalau langsung melamar Hyukie saat itu juga."

Sungmin noona mengangguk mengerti. "Arraseo, Hae. Kalau begitu jangan ragu lagi untuk melamar Hyukie. Noona yakin kalau Hyukie tidak akan menolakmu. Lebih cepat lebih baik daripada kau didului oleh namja lain yang akan melamar Hyukie loh."

"Ya! Andwaeyo, noona. Jangan berkata yang tidak-tidak."

"Arragaseubnida, Tuan Muda Lee."

**xxXxx**

**Lee Hyukjae**

Aku menyesap teh strawberry yang hampir habis. Masih dua bulan lagi aku harus jadi mandor dan terus memperhatikan kerjaan yang dilakukan pekerja. Aku tidak mau café yang diamanatkan oleh Heechul eonnie jadi kacau gara-gara aku.

Oh ya, aku sekarang sudah tidak bekerja dicafé Sapphire Blue lagi. Aku keluar dari sana dan memilih untuk membuat café sendiri dengan nama café yang sama. Aku sudah meminta izin pada Heechul eonnie untuk membuat café dengan nama yang sama dengan café miliknya, dan dia tak keberatan. Karena menurut Heechul eonnie malah café Sapphire Blue seperti mempunyai cabang lain.

"Hyukjae?"

Aku mendongak dan mendapati yeojya berambut panjang bergelombang berwarna pirang sedang berdiri didepanku sambil mendekap namja kecil dipelukannya. Aku berdiri dan memeluk yeojya itu singkat. Yah walaupun terhalang namja kecil yang luar biasa imut itu.

"Leeteuk eonnie? Ah sudah lama sekali tidak bertemu eonnie. I-ini Suho?" Tanyaku kaget.

Yeojya itu mengangguk sambil tersenyum, membuat lesung pipi mungil diwajahnya. "Ne, waeyo?"

Aku menggeleng dan mengecup pipi tembam Suho. "Aniya, terakhir bertemu sepertinya Suho masih kecil, tapi sekarang dia sudah besar. Aigo, jeongmal kyeopta!"

Leeteuk eonnie tertawa. "Eung, Suho cepat tumbuh. Jadi tanpa sadar dia sudah sebesar ini. Mwohaneun geoya, Hyukjae-ah?"

"Aku mengisi perut dan mengusir rasa bosan karena harus mengawasi pekerja yang sedang membuat gedung café disebrang sana," Aku menunjuk gedung yang hampir jadi itu. "Eonnie sendiri?"

"Mengambil pesanan _cupcake _untuk perayaan ulang tahun Suho yang ke tiga tahun besok. Kau bisa datang?"

Aku mengangguk. "Tentu, aku akan datang dan membawa hadiah. Suho-ah, apa Donghae ahjusshi diundang?"

Suho mengerucutkan bibirnya lucu. "Aniya."

Sontak aku dan Leeteuk eonnie tertawa melihat tingkah lucu Suho. Aku mengambil alih Suho dan mencoba menggendong namja kecil itu. Sementara Leeteuk eonnie mengambil pesanan, aku menjaga Suho. Untung saja Suho tidak rewel seperti Kris, jadi dia diam saja digendonganku.

"Umma sudah selesai, aegya," Leeteuk eonnie kembali menggendong Suho setelah memasukan semua pesanan ke mobilnya. "Bagaimana kabar Donghae?

"Dia baik-baik saja. Bagaimana Kangin oppa dan Taeminnie?" Tanyaku balik.

Leeteuk eonnie tersenyum. "Sekarang aku yang dicueki kalau mereka sedang bersenang-senang. Jadi sekarang aku bermain dengan Suho sepanjang waktu. Apalagi sekarang aku bekerja dirumah. Kau belum memakai cincin?"

Aku menggeleng dan tersenyum miris. "Dia belum memintanya, eonnie."

"Gwaenchana, aku yakin cepat atau lambat pasti dia akan memintanya," Leeteuk eonnie mengecek jam tangan berwarna putih yang melingkar dipergelangan tangannya yang tak lebih besar dariku itu. "Ah aku harus pergi sekarang, Hyukjae-ah. Ada yang ingin datang kerumah."

"Sampai bertemu besok, eonnie."

**xxXxx**

"Kalau ini bagaimana?"

Lagi-lagi Donghae menyodorkanku boneka berbentuk ikan badut bernama Nemo. Namja itu nyengir ketika aku menghela nafas sambil menatapnya kesal. Sejak kami memasuki beberapa toko yang menjual kado untuk anak-anak, Donghae memberikanku pilihan ikan badut berwarna merah itu terus menerus.

"Aku kan hanya bercanda, Hyukie…"

Aku terkekeh dan mengacak rambut cokelat Donghae gemas. "Babo, aku juga hanya bercanda. Sekarang pilihkan kado yang bagus dan jangan sodorkan aku boneka Nemo lagi."

Kali ini giliran Donghae yang tertawa. Setelah mendapatkan sebuah mobil-mobilan yang memakai _remote control _yang agak mahal, aku membawanya ke kasir dan membayarnya. Walaupun awalnya Donghae yang meminta untuk membayarnya, tapi aku menolak. Karena aku tidak ingin Donghae terus-terusan membayar segala sesuatu yang kubeli.

Sebelum mengantarku pulang, Donghae mengajakku makan ramen khas Jepang. Yah… karena aku belum makan, jadilah aku menerima tawaran namjachinguku ini. Padahal Donghae baru cerita kalau tadi sebelum menjemputku dia sehabis ditraktir Sungmin eonnie makan _pizza._

Tak lama pesanan ramenku datang. Tanpa pikir dua kali aku langsung menyantap mie lembut dalam kuah sup miso yang rasanya sangat khas itu. Walaupun kurus-kurus begini sebenarnya aku mempunyai rasa nafsu yang besar kalau tentang makanan. Entah, mungkin aku cacingan atau gizi buruk #plakk.

"Hyukie…"

"Eung?"

"Besok setelah dari acara ulang tahun Suho aku ingin mengajakmu ke tempat yang sangat indah."

Aku mendongak menatapnya. "Eodiya?"

Donghae terkekeh licik dan menaikan ujung bibirnya tipis. "Rahasia! Pokoknya Hyukie pasti senang. Tapi aku berharap lebih loh pada kali ini."

Aku menaikan sebelah alisku. "Eh? Berharap lebih? Sungguh kau selalu sukses membuatku penasaran, Lee Donghae."

"Dan kau selalu sukses membuatku makin jatuh cinta, Lee Hyukjae."

**xxXxx**

**Lee Donghae**

Kulirik Hyukie yang sudah terlelap dikursi penumpang dimobil _sport _milikku. Kulirik jam digital yang berada didasbor mobil, menunjukan jam dua belas malam. Aku memutar-mutar daerah pedesaan yang lumayan jauh dari Seoul, sengaja supaya Hyukie tertidur.

Sebenarnya aku menyetir kearah Mokpo, daerah pantai yang lumayan jauh dari Seoul. Sekitar enam jam dari Seoul jika tidak berhenti di _rest area _yang ada dijalan tol. Karena aku lumayan mengantuk, jadi aku berhenti di _rest area _untuk membeli _latte _hangat yang cukup menyegarkan.

Sesekali Hyukie terbangun karena gerakan tiba-tiba dari mobil yang kukendarai dan bertanya apakah sudah sampai apa belum, dan aku selalu menjawab belum. Untung saja Hyukie tidak curiga aku akan membawanya kemana.

Kubocorkan sedikit rencanaku.

Aku membawa Hyukie ke Mokpo, kampung halaman abeoji didaerah pesisir pantai. Aku berniat ingin kembali mengulang sejarah appa yang melamar umma dipantai ini. Lalu kami menginap dimobil saja selama masih nyaman. Aku akan bangun pada jam setengah lima pagi dan membawa Hyukie melihat matahari terbit. Yah setelah itu melamarnya.

Tidak, kalian tidak salah baca kok. Aku sungguh akan melamarnya pada matahari terbit nanti. Semoga saja Hyukie akan menerima lamaranku. Bisa ditaruh dimana wajah imutku kalau Hyukie menolaknya? Bisa-bisa aku mati konyol terbawa arus laut jika Hyukie menolakku.

"Hae?"

Aku melirik Hyukie sekilas, yeojya itu terbangun lagi ketika mobilku sedikit terguncang karena jalanan yang tak rata. "Ne, chagiya?"

Hyukie mengucek-kucek matanya imut dan mengerucutkan bibirnya. Demi Dewi Aphrodite! Kalau saja aku tidak sedang menyetir, aku akan meraup bibir seksi itu sekarang juga. Sekarang juga, harus kutekankan itu.

"Kenapa kita tidak sampai-sampai? Sudah berapa lama aku tidur?" Mata bulat yeojya itu melirik jam digital didasborku. "Tengah malam? Aku nanti bilang apa pada appa dan umma jika pulang dini hari?"

Aku menggeleng dan menepuk lembut puncak kepala yeojya itu. "Kita tidak akan pulang malam ini. Pokoknya tenang saja karena aku sudah izin pada Jinki ahjusshi dan Key ahjumma, ne?"

Ya, aku sudah mendatangi kedua orangtua Hyukie untuk meminta izin. Bukan hanya membawa yeojya itu malam ini sampai esok hari, tapi juga meminta izin untuk melamarnya. Kedua orangtua Hyukie setuju tanpa babibu dan menyerahkan semua keputusan pada Hyukie.

Hyukie membenarkan posisi duduknya. "Kapan kau bertemu appa dan umma?"

"Tadi siang ketika jam makan siang. Sekalian memberitahu kalau Sungmin noona sudah mengandung sekarang."

Hyukie mengangguk-angguk mengerti dan bersikap seolah sudah tahu. Haha, aku kan belum memberitahunya kalau Sungmin noona mengandung buah cintanya dengan Kyuhyun di Hawaii kemarin. Cepat sekali mereka mempunyai bayi. Aku juga ingin satu atau dua anak dari Hyu–

"EH?! SUNGMIN EONNIE MENGANDUNG?! KYAAA!"

Aku sontak menutup kedua telingaku sehingga stir mobilku tidak kupedulikan lagi, daripada aku budek seperti Siwon yang agak budek itu. Padahal Kibum kan tidak pernah teriak-teriak, kenapa dia bisa agak tuli begitu ya? Ah kenapa aku jadi membicarakan Siwon.

"Hyukie, kenapa jadi kau yang girang begitu? Yang mengandung siapa yang senang siapa." Gumamku heran.

Yeojya itu masih tersenyum lebar. "Habis aku semakin banyak dikelilingi anak-anak kecil yang menggemaskan. Dari Leeteuk eonnie dan Heechul eonnie, belum lagi Ryeowookie yang menginjak tiga bulan atas kehamilannya. Uwah sekarang Sungmin eonnie."

"Yah benar juga sih. Aku tidak bisa membayangkan kalau aku juga segera menggendong bayi lucu yang dikandungmu nanti."

Kulirik sekilas Hyukie yang sekarang wajahnya memerah, meskipun gelap aku masih bisa melihatnya. Hyukie menunduk malu dan memeluk kedua kakinya yang dilipat mungkin karena kedinginan. Aku kembali menepuk puncak kepalanya.

"Aku tidak sabar menunggu saat itu tiba."

**xxXxx**

"Hoammm…"

Kudapati langit Mokpo yang masih gelap dari jendela kamar hotelku. Rencana bermalam dimobil sepertinya harus kutunda karena Hyukie keburu tidak betah berlama-lama dimobilku yang kursinya tidak nyaman untuk ditiduri. Makanya aku membayar sebuah kamar hotel yang cukup murah.

Direktur sedang tidak membawa kartu kredit berwarna hitamnya.

Aku melirik Hyukie yang masih melilit tubuhnya dengan selimut tebal berwarna putih yang disediakan hotel yang berada dipinggir pantai ini. Hotelnya cukup tradisional, jadi tidak heran kalau pelayanannya pas-pasan. Tapi aku malah lebih suka yang seperti ini.

Tidak, aku tidak melakukan hal-hal yang aneh-aneh dengan Hyukie. Aku bahkan tidak berani tidur satu ranjang dengannya. Aku semalam tidur disofa yang sama sekali tidak bisa menopang tubuhku yang tinggi, jadi kakiku menggantung dan membuatnya membengkak sekarang.

Kulirik jam tanganku yang masih melekat dari semalam, sudah jam setengah lima pagi. Aku memeriksa langit yang masih gelap diluar sebelum memasuki kamar mandi untuk mencuci wajahku dan menggosok gigi. Setelah kurasa aman, aku langsung membilas wajahku dan menggosok gigi.

Setelah kurasa cukup, aku keluar dari kamar mandi dan terkejut kalau Hyukie sudah bangun. Aku terlonjak dan membuatnya ikutan kaget ketika bertatapan.

"Ya! Kau membuatku kaget!"

Aku terkekeh dan mendekatinya. Kuperhatikan bibir _kissable _yang selalu membuatku tak sabar ingin menciumi, mengulum, dan mengigitinya. Kutempelkan bibirku ke bibirnya singkat dan kukecup keningya yang tertutup poni.

"Basuh wajahmu yang penuh air liur dan gosok gigimu segera. Kita mempunyai jadwal pagi hari ini lalu setelah itu kita harus berperang." Ujarku disela-sela menciumi wajahnya.

"Jadwal? Perang? Ya! kau ini sebenarnya membuat ide gila apa sih, Hae?"

Aku berpura-pura menutup hidungku. "Kau ini cantik-cantik tapi bau. Ayo cepat nanti kita ketinggalan!"

Hyukie memeriksa bau nafasnya. "Ah, iya benar aku harus buru-buru sikat gigi. Oh ya, ketinggalan apa?"

"Palli, Lee Hyukjae!"

**xxXxx**

**Lee Hyukjae**

"Uwaahhh! Pantainya keren!"

Aku berlari meninggalkan Donghae dibelakangku dan langsung menceburkan kakiku kedalam air yang tingginya tidak melebihi setengah betisku yang tak tertutup sehelai kain pun. Aku hanya memakai _hot pants _khas pantai. Padahal sudah memasuki Musim Semi, tapi air laut masih saja dingin.

"Brr! Dingin!" Teriakku pada Donghae yang duduk disebuah kursi malas yang ada disana.

Donghae hanya tersenyum dan membiarkanku bermain air. Maklum, aku tidak pernah melihat pantai sebagus dan secantik ini. Apalagi sekarang belum waktunya matahari terbit, jadi aku semakin tidak sabar ingin melihat matahari terbit.

Aku berlari sambil menendang-nendang air yang tingginya semata kakiku dengan semangat, sehingga pasir pantai yang berwarna putih itu juga ikut terbang. Aku terkikik sendiri ketika air membuat kakiku serasa tergelitik. Ah… coba saja aku punya kampung halaman.

"Hyukie! Kesini sebentar deh."

Aku berlari riang mendekati Donghae. "Ah andai appa dan umma sering berpergian ke desa seperti ini. Oh ya, tempat ini apa namanya? Jeongmal ippeuda!"

Aku mendudukan diriku disamping Donghae. "Ini namanya Mokpo, tempat appa dan umma dulu tinggal. Lalu mereka pindah ke Seoul setelah melahirkanku dan meneruskan perusahan turun temurun dari haraboji yang awalnya tidak seberkembang ini."

"Daebakiya! Lalu kau sering kesini?" Tanyaku lagi.

"Keuromyeon. Aku dan Sungmin noona sering sekali main dipantai ketika kami kecil, tapi semenjak haraboji dan haelmoni meninggal kami jadi jarang kesini."

Aku mengangguk mengerti setelah mendengar penjelasan dari Donghae. "Sayang sekali ya disini sepi dan tidak banyak orang yang tahu. Aku saja tidak tahu kalau ternyata Hae lahir disini."

Donghae memeluk tubuhku erat, seolah tidak ingin melepaskanku lagi. "Banyak yang masih tidak kau ketahui dariku. Ah, sudah hampir matahari terbit!"

Donghae buru-buru berdiri dan menarikku untuk berlari menuju pasir putih yang basah karena terkena air laut. Perlahan, matahari mulai tampak dari ujung sana. Dulu waktu kecil aku pikir matahari yang mengelilingi bumi, tahunya bumi yang berputar. Dan aku juga tidak tahu kalau ada gravitasi bumi sehingga kami semua bisa berpijak.

Tapi sekarang aku tahu, Donghae-lah gravitasiku sekarang.

"Cantik, kan?" Tanya Donghae sambil melingkarkan tangannya dipinggangku.

Aku mengangguk _excited_. "Sangat! Sayang sekali Hae baru mengajakku sekarang."

Donghae tersenyum menghadap kearah matahari terbit, begitu pula aku yang tersihir atas keindahan alam yang dibuat Tuhan. Kadang aku teralihkan sih dari keindahan dunia yang jarang kusyukuri. Semua manusia juga begitu kan.

Ketika matahari sudah setengah terbit, Donghae membalikan tubuhku agar menghadap kearahnya. Namja itu tersenyum dan berlutut diatas pasir putih yang basah. Tangannya mengeluarkan sebuah cincin dari dalam saku celananya.

"Lee Hyukjae, maukah kau menikah denganku?"

Hari ini, disebuah pantai luar biasa indah yang berada didaerah asing bernama Mokpo. Lee Donghae berlutut dihadapanku dan menyodorkanku sebuah cincin perak berhiaskan batu kecil berwarna biru diatasnya. Namja yang kucintai melamarku disaksikan oleh sang surya. Kalau aku mengatakan kalau aku ini yeojya yang paling bahagia hari ini, aku tidak salah kan?

Aku mengangguk perlahan. "Aku mau, Hae."

Dalam masih dengan posisi yang berlutut, Donghae menggenggam tanganku dan memasukan cincin itu ke jari manisku. Setelah memastikan cincin itu melekat dijar manisku, Donghae mengecup punggung tanganku dan berdiri.

"Matahari sudah hampir terbit dengan sempurna," Donghae menatap matahari dengan senyum khasnya lalu kembali menatapku. "Jeongmal saranghaeyo. Gomawo, Hyukie chagiya."

"Nado, Hae. Nado neomu neomu saranghaeyo."

Donghae mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajahku dan mencium bibirku lembut. Betapa beruntungnya aku karena sudah menemukan namja terbaik dalam hidupku. Terimakasih Tuhan, kau menciptakan namja sebaik Donghae untukku.

"Gomawo, Hyukie." Donghae mengecup keningku lama setelah melepaskan ciumannya.

"Aniya, yang seharusnya bilang gomawo itu aku. Oh ya, tadi kau bilang kita harus berperang? Berperang apa?"

Donghae menyeringai padaku. "Perang, masa kau tidak mengerti."

Aku mengerutkan keningku bingung, lalu menggeleng. "Aku sungguh tidak mengerti, Hae. Perang dalam makna yang sesungguhnya?"

"Aniya, chagiya," Donghae mendekatkan wajahnya ke telingaku. "Perang diranjang. Tempat tidur yang semalam kau tiduri, Hyukie. Kita akan berperang disana sampai kau meminta lebih, lebih, dan lebih."

"M-MWO?!"

**xxXxx**

"Sekarang tinggal menunggu tanggal mainnya nih."

Aku dan Kibum sontak tertawa karena celotehan asal dari Heechul eonnie yang sedang menyiapkan _lemonade _bersama yeojya-yeojya lain yang sudah menikah. Termasuk Ryeowook yang perutnya sekarang terlihat membuncit. Namja-namjanya malah enak-enakan memakan kue kering bikinan Ryeowook yang kuakui membuat ketagihan itu.

"Ryeong-gu! Jangan membawa nampan lagi!" Teriak Yesung oppa dari arah depan.

Yah, semuanya berkumpul diacara pembukaaan café Sapphire Blue yang sekarang menjadi milikku. Karena milik Heechul eonnie yang berada di Dongdaemun sekarang sudah kelebihan pengunjung, semoga café yang berada di Sinsadong ini juga sesukses Sapphire Blue yang ada di Dongdaemun.

Ryeowook menghela nafasnya. "Namja itu berlebihan, padahal aku latihan musikal saja dia tidak menolak."

"Sabar saja, namanya juga anak pertama bagi kalian berdua." Balas Leeteuk eonnie yang memang sudah berpengalaman itu.

Sebenarnya pembukaan café sudah tutup sejak jam sembilan tadi, tapi aku sengaja membiarkan sahabat-sahabatku yang kusayangi menikmati malam ini. Tentu saja tanpa anak masing-masing ya, kecuali yang sedang mengandung mau tak mau harus terus membawa bayi mereka kemana-mana. Tidak mungkin dilepas bukan? #plakk

Yeojya-yeojya membawa segala jenis makanan kecil ke meja café yang digabung, jadi kami semua bisa mengobrol. Oh jika ada yang bertanya kemana anak-anak mereka, jawabannya dititipkan pada haelmoni atau harabojinya. Biarkan saja mereka mengurusnya hanya untuk semalam.

"Hyukie?"

Aku menoleh dan mendapati Donghae yang sedang memotretku tiba-tiba. Aku langsung berlari menghampirinya dan duduk dipangkuannya semesra mungkin. Donghae dan aku memang suka mengumbar kemesraan ditempat umum. Terlebih Kangin oppa dan Leeteuk eonnie yang suka ciuman sembarangan.

"Manis," Komentar Donghae ketika hasil jepretannya keluar dari _polaroid-_nya. "Dasar yeojya cantik. Sedang melongo pun kau manis."

Aku terkekeh dan mengecup pipi Donghae. "Gomawo, Hae. Ah kau mau apa?"

"Aniya, aku kenyang sekali hari ini." Tolaknya.

Aku mengangguk mengerti dan kembali ke dapur, membereskan sampah-sampah dari lemon yang sudah tak bisa digunakan lagi. Setelah kukumpulkan, aku membuangnya buru-buru. Takut membuat bau yang tidak sedap dicafe.

"Ngh, Kyuhh!"

Aku membuatkan mataku ketika mendengar desahan erotis dari arah toilet khusus namja yang kebetulan tidak jauh dari tempatku berdiri sekarang. Dan aku hafal betul dengan suara tinggi dan imut begitu, hanya milik Sungmin eonnie. Aku juga bisa mendengar suara Kyuhyun dari dalam. Aku mendekatkan telingaku pada pintu toilet bergambar ikan berwarna biru yang memakai topi diatas pintu itu.

"Nanti-bajunya-kotor-bagaimana?" Terdengar suara Sungmin eonnie dengan suara terputus-putus diselingi dengan desahan.

Aku menautkan alisku dan menunggu jawaban selanjutnya dari Kyuhyun. Tapi tidak ada jawaban dari Kyuhyun, hanya suara erangan dan desahan yang terdengar ditelingaku. Tanpa kusadari sekarang wajahku memanas seperti saat Donghae menyetubuhiku setelah melamarku, hari itu juga.

Aku langsung berlari kencang meninggalkan zona terlarang milik pasangan Kyuhyun dan Sungmin eonnie. Tidak heran juga sih kalau mereka melakukannya ditoilet, nafsu Kyuhyun memang tinggi sekali. Tapi bisa tidak kalau bukan toilet cafeku? Toilet cafeku yang masih perawan sekarang dinodai Kyuhyun.

Brukk.

"Hyukie? Waeyo? Kenapa berlari seperti itu? Wajahmu hangat dan merah sekali, chagi."

Aku menengadah dan mendapati Donghae yang sekarang memelukku setelah aku menubruknya tadi. Aku menggeleng cepat dan melepas pelukan Donghae yang sebenarnya menenangkan itu. "Aniya, yang jelas kau tidak boleh ke toilet. Pokoknya semua namja tidak boleh ketoilet sekarang."

Donghae malah menatapku bingung. "Eh? Wae? Padahal aku memang ingin kesana."

"ANDWAE!"

Donghae tersentak atas tolakanku yang lebih mirip dengan bentakan kencang. Aku bisa melihat raut bingung sekaligus kesal yang terlihat jelas diwajah tampan Donghae. Buru-buru aku langsung menangkupkan kedua tanganku didepan wajahku, memohon.

"Hae, kumohon jangan kesana. Pokoknya itu daerah terlarang, ne? Jadi sekarang kalau mau buang air kecil lebih baik ke toilet yeojya saja. Lagipula hanya ada kita-kita saja, jadi tidak apa-apa kalau ke toilet yeojya. Ne? Jebaliyo, Hae."

Donghae mencubit pelan hidungku. "Semakin kau larang, aku akan semakin berusaha kesana dan mencaritahu sendiri apa yang terjadi disana. Apalagi kau tidak mengatakan apa-apa."

Donghae melepas pelukannya dan langsung berjalan cepat kearah toilet khusus namja. Aku sekarang sedang berusaha keras untuk menariknya menjauh dari area terlarang itu. Pasalnya, kalau Donghae juga mendengar desahan-desahan dari sana bisa-bisa dia juga ikut ingin melakukan itu. Kan tidak mungkin kami juga memakai toilet atau ruang kerjaku untuk melakukan itu.

"Hae…"

Donghae baru saja ingin memegang knop pintu toilet khusus namja itu, tapi kegiatannya tertunda karena kami berdua mendengar suara erangan keras dari dalam sana. Donghae memandangku sambil terus berusaha fokus mendengar seluruh suara yang keluar dari sana. Tanpa kusuruh, wajahku kembali memerah ketika mendengar pekikan dari Sungmin eonnie dan Kyuhyun yang bersamaan.

Jantungku yang berpacu liar sekarang membuat tubuhku ikutan menghangat dan merinding. Donghae melangkah mendekatiku dan memelukku. Bisa kurasakan dibawah pusarku kejantanan Donghae yang mengeras dari balik celananya.

"Hyukie," Bisik Donghae parau. "Cepat masuk toilet sekarang juga."

Aku menggeleng. "Andwaeyo."

Donghae semakin erat memelukku, membuatku sesak. "Jebal, aku sudah tak tahan."

Donghae menarikku masuk kedalam toilet yang dipasang gambar ikan berwarna _pink _dibagian atas pintu tersebut, menandakan kalau itu adalah toilet khusus yeojya. Setelah aku dan Donghae berada didalam, Donghae mengunci pintu toilet dan mendudukan dirinya diatas toilet yang ditutup. Astaga,

Ini semua salah Kyuhyun dan Sungmin eonnie!

**xxXxx**

**Chapter 3**

**-End-**

Nyiehehe maafin author ya readerdeul kalau telat banget updatenya. Habis untuk chapter ini author bener-bener nggak ada ide sama sekali buat bikinnya. Jadi kalau agak mengecewakan maafin ya. tapi semoga nggak ngurangin review dan pembaca setia Sapphire Blue.

Mianhae juga karena nggak nampilin NCnya Haehyuk. Karena author nggak jago bikin NC dan kayanya nggak akan bikin NC lagi di Series Three. Mungkin hanya sekedar kaya gini doang NCnya, jadi mianhae. Author ngerasa nggak bisa bikin NC dan NC author ngga hot. Nanti malah nyampah kalo dibuat di Series Three.

Gomawo yang udah sempetin baca dan review! Neomu neomu gamsahamnida! Mian kalau masih banyak kekurangan dari Sapphire Blue yang ceritanya nggak abis-abis ini haha. Doain terus yang biar author cepet dikasih ide sama malaikat yang baik hati ehehe.

Oh ya, author mau curhat sedikit. Masa kan udah hampir empat bulan nih author potong rambut cepak. Nggak cepak sih, se Hyukie yang ada di Sexy Free And Single yang bagian mereka pake baju hitam-hitam. Rambut author agak mirip Hyukie. Eh tapi karena udah agak panjang jadi kaya Minho di Ring Ding Dong, jadi aneh buat author. Kayanya lebih baik potong lagi apa nggak ya? Eh? Curhat? #abaikan.

Ini sekilas balasan reviewnya:

Haha mianhae yang kurang puas sama NCnya Kyumin. Seperti yang author bilang tadi kalau author itu nggak jago bikin, tapi jagonya baca NC huahaha.

Kangteuk? Tenang bagi Kangteuk Shipper yang lagi galau karena Teukie sudah berangkat wamil. Chapter depan author bikin Kangteuk yang paling romantis sebisa author. Karena Teukie itu mantan bias author, jadi author juga sedih karena oppa wamil #hiks #srot

Cha! Gamsahamnida sekali lagi untuk yang udah baca dan review. Review dari kalian itu bener-bener berharga loh buat author ehehe. Jadi kalau sempet bisa kan sedikit review. Bisalah yaaa? Yayaya? Cius? Nelan? Miapa?

Uhh, keurae. Tunggu chapter depan ne?! Haja!


	4. Chapter 4

**xxXxx**

**Sapphire Blue**

**Series 3**

**[Last Series]**

**Cast :: **Super Junior Member.

**Rate :: **M.

**Warning :: **Genderswitch, OOC, AU, Typos, NC-21.

**Disclaimer :: **This story is mine. Casts in here were their own. And casts in here I'm just borrow their name. So you easily imagine the story. Don't bash the casts. Last, Kim Jongwoon aka Yesung is **MINE**.

**xxXxx**

**Chapter 4**

**Kangteuk's Old Worlds**

**xxXxx**

**Kim Kangin**

Hoammm…

Aku mengubah posisiku menjadi duduk ditempat tidurku. Kulirik sudut kosong ditempat tidurku miris, Leeteuk lagi-lagi terbangun lebih dulu dan enggan untuk membangunkanku. Yeojya itu selalu membiarkanku tidur agak lebih lama karena kemarin aku baru saja pulang dari dinas. Dan yang paling aku sebal,

Aku tidak mendapatkan _morning kiss _lagi.

Cklek.

Kulihat Leeteuk mengintip dari luar kamar. "Kanginnie? Irreonaseo?"

"Ne," Jawabku singkat. Leeteuk menghampiriku dan duduk dipinggir ranjang sambil membenarkan rambutku yang berantakan. "Kau tidak membangunkanku? Aku tidak dapat _morning kiss _lagi dong?"

Leeteuk mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Siapa yang bilang? Kau sudah kubangunkan dengan cara _morning kiss _seperti biasa. Tapi kau tidak bangun-bangun dan malah mengusirku."

Aku menatapnya ragu. "Jinjjayo?"

"Apa aku pernah berbohong padamu?"

Kali ini aku menggeleng dan nyengir. Aku langsung mencium bibir Leeteuk dan bermain sebentar disana, sebelum suara pintu yang terbuka menginterupsi kegiatan kami. Aku dan Leeteuk reflek menoleh dan mendapati Suho yang berdiri diambang pintu.

"Umma, Suho lapel." Rengek Suho sambil berlari masuk dan berhambur kepelukan Leeteuk.

Leeteuk membalas pelukan Suho dan mengangguk cepat. "Kajja, umma akan menyuapi Suho."

Yeojya bertubuh langsing nan menggoda itu berdiri dan menggandeng Suho keluar kamar. Aku beranjak kekamar mandi dan membersihkan diriku. Sehabis ini aku harus bekerja seperti biasa. Pekerjaan menumpuk menungguku dikantor.

**xxXxx**

"Appa! Hari ini Taemin masuk kekelas 4 loh setelah mendapatkan ranking dua dikelas!"

Aku mengacak rambut Taemin sambil menyesap kopi pagiku. "Daebak, Taeminnie. Lalu yang nomor satu siapa? Masa Taeminnie kalah dengannya."

Taemin mengembungkan pipinya. "Choi Minho, namdongsaengnya Siwon ahjusshi itu loh. Kesaaall! Padahal kan Minho anak nakal, dia suka ganggu Taemin."

"Mungkin Minho memang iseng padamu. Keurom gwaenchana, itu tandanya Taeminnie harus belajar lebih giat dari Minho."

"Tapi masa Minho hanya iseng padaku. Yeojya lainnya saja tidak diganggu, masa Taeminnie doang yang diganggu." Gerutunya kesal.

Leeteuk menyerahkan tas kerjaku dan memasukan kotak bekal kedalam ransel besar berwarna biru muda bergambar pororo yang tak kalah besar disana. "Kalau begitu artinya Minho ingin cari perhatian Taeminnie."

"Buat apa cari perhatian?"

Leeteuk baru saja mau menjawab pertanyaan Taemin, aku mengerti apa yang ingin ia katakan. Tapi aku langsung menutup mulut Leeteuk dengan telapak tanganku yang perbedaannya sangat jauh lebih besar dari wajah Leeteuk. Jadi dia tidak bisa menjawab pertanyaan Taemin tadi. Aku tidak ingin Taemin sudah mengerti yang namanya cinta diumur yang masih belia seperti itu.

"Aniya, mungkin Minho cari perhatian karena appa dan ummanya jarang dirumah. Jadi dia ingin mendapat perhatian lebih dari teman-temannya, terlebih Taemin. Jadi sering-sering saja bicara dengan Minho sekedar bertanya ringan."

Taemin mengangguk-angguk mengerti. "Begitu ya, nanti Taemin coba ah disekolah. Ah appa! Sudah jam segini! Palli kajja!"

Yeojya kecil berumur delapan tahun itu mengecup pipi Leeteuk dan melambai pada Suho yang sedang bermain sepeda dihalaman belakang rumah, lalu berlari keluar rumah menuju mobilku. Aku menatap Taemin heran, dia tidak pernah kehilangan semangat paginya. Seperti… uh aku malas membahasnya.

Leeteuk melangkah mendekat dengan perlahan dengan senyuman aneh. Yeojya itu melingkarkan kedua tangannya dibelakang leherku dan menatapku. Ah tidak, dia memandang bibirku lama. Aku yang mengerti akan kode yang diberikan Leeteuk langsung meraup bibir Leeteuk.

Kami berciuman lagi, kali ini lama dan penuh penghayatan. Sama seperti pagi hari lainnya. Tak lama Leeteuk menjauhkan wajahnya dan melepas ciuman kami. Sekali dua kali dia mengecup bibirku singkat lalu tersenyum.

"Cepat berangkat, nanti Taemin telat."

Akhirnya aku sadar kalau ada yeojya kecil yang sepertinya sudah menggerutu kesal didalam mobil karena menungguku. Aku mengangguk dan mencium kening Leeteuk, lalu melambai pada Suho yang asik sendiri bermain dengan sepeda barunya.

Leeteuk mengantarku sampai depan pintu rumah. "Sampai jumpa nanti malam, yeobo. Saranghae."

"Nado saranghaeyo, nae cheonsa."

**xxXxx**

**Kim Leeteuk**

"Umma?"

Aku melirik Suho yang duduk dikursi belakang mobil, namja kecil itu masih bermain dengan _action figure _miliknya. "Ne, aegya?"

"Suho kangen Wookie ahjumma." Gumamnya tanpa menatap kedepan.

Aku hanya tersenyum dan kembali mencoba fokus menyetir. Memang sudah lama sih aku tidak bertemu Ryeowook dan Yesung. Mereka berdua sibuk sebagai pasangan dari dunia kamera. Sampai sekarang saja aku bingung kapan mereka bertemunya. Keduanya sama-sama sibuk.

"Kalau Wookie ahjumma tidak sibuk, kita berkunjung ke apartemennya Wookie ahjumma dan Yesung ahjusshi. Suho mau?" Tawarku.

Suho mengangguk dan meletakkan mainannya. "Eung."

Lagi-lagi aku tersenyum. Duniaku indah ketika aku melahirkan Taemin dan merawatnya, tapi sekarang Tuhan menghadiahiku Suho. Duniaku bertambah indah sekarang. Kehidupanku sudah sempurna sekarang, jadi aku tidak perlu menengok kebelakang lagi untuk mengingat masa lalu.

Terkadang, aku masih mengingat rasa nyeri dipipiku saat Yunho menamparku. Dan sakitnya hatiku saat melihat mereka menikah dulu. Untung saja semua rasa itu bisa kuusir lewat memandang Kangin dan Suho, dua namja yang mengisi kekosongan saat itu.

Sebetulnya, aku juga merindukan sahabatku.

**xxXxx**

Aku mengambil beberapa kebutuhan yang sudah tidak tersedia dirumah. Seperti bahan-bahan untuk memasak. Setelah aku mendapatkan apa yang kumau, aku memasukan semua barang kedalam troli. Aku menengok kebelakang dan melihat Suho berjalan mengikutiku.

"Suho-ah, jangan jauh-jauh dari umma."

Namja kecil itu mengangguk dan tersenyum lebar padaku. Aku kembali mengecek daftar kebutuhan yang harus kubeli. Sebagai ibu rumah tangga, aku harus berhemat karena tidak berpenghasilan lagi jadi pendapatan hanya datang dari Kangin. Maka itu sekarang aku berpikir dua kali jika ingin _shopping_.

Yah… meskipun Kangin tidak pernah melarangku untuk membeli barang-barang cantik untukku, tetap saja rasanya tidak enak. Yang kerja siapa yang menghabiskan uang siapa. Sebenarnya aku punya rencana untuk kembali bekerja ketika Suho berumur lima tahun nanti.

"Suho-ah, sehabis ini kita makan _ice cream _yuk?"

Aku reflek menoleh ketika tidak ada jawaban dari Suho. Dengan kaget aku tidak mendapatkan Suho berjalan mengikutiku lagi. Namja kecil itu hilang?!

"S-Suho-ah?!" Teriakku sambil berlari, tidak memperdulikan troliku yang kuletakkan disamping rak.

Aku terus memicingkan mataku kemanapun aku pergi. Aku tidak mendapatkan Suho dimanapun. Aku yakin dia tidak akan pergi jauh-jauh karena langkahnya kecil-kecil. Tapi kalau diculik? Aish Park Leeteuk! Jangan berpikiran macam-macam!

"Nyonya? Gwaenchanayo?"

Aku menoleh dan melihat seorang yeojya cantik berambut pirang menatapku khawatir. "A-anakku hilang. Namja, tiga tahun, tingginya kira-kira sebatas pinggang. Apa kau lihat?"

Yeojya itu menggeleng dengan wajah menyesal. "Jwisungieyo, tapi aku tidak melihatnya. Tapi aku akan bantu cari. Apa Nyonya punya fotonya? Agar aku lebih mudah mencarinya."

Aku merogoh saku celanaku dan mengambil ponselku. Dengan cepat aku menunjukan ponselku yang _wallpaper-_nya bergambar foto Taemin dan Suho yang baru kuambil dua hari lalu ketika kami makan malam diluar. Yeojya itu memperhatikannya lama.

"Ah, siapa namanya?" Tanya yeojya itu.

"Suho, Kim Suho."

Yeojya itu mengangguk. "Keurae, sebelumnya namaku Kwon Jiyoung."

"Naneun Kim Leeteuk."

Aku dan yeojya itu langsung berlari sambil mencari Suho mengelilingi pusat perbelanjaan itu. Tak lupa aku juga bertanya-tanya pada orang-orang yang sedang berbelanja disana. Jawaban yang kudapat hanya gelengan.

Karena tempat yang luas, aku memutuskan untuk berpencar dan bertemu dikasir nomor lima sepuluh menit lagi. Aku terus mencari Suho dengan panik. Aku tidak tahu harus bilang apa pada Kangin kalau aku benar-benar kehilangan Suho.

"Argh! Jeongmal baboya!" Rutukku sambil berlari.

Setelah hampir tujuh menit aku berlari, aku memutuskan untuk mengambil nafas sebentar sambil terus mengedarkan pandanganku. Tak lama aku merasakan mataku memanas karena ketakutan dan panik. Aku tak tahu harus apalagi. Pengumuman juga sudah dilakukan Jiyoung.

Kurasakan air mataku tumpah sekarang. Aku berjongkok dan menopang kepalaku dengan lipatan tanganku. Kurasakan badanku ditubruk dari belakang. "Umma!"

Aku mengangkat kepalaku dan menoleh, Suho memelukku sambil tersenyum lebar. Buru-buru aku memeluk Suho erat dan kembali menangis. Tidak bisa kubayangkan kalau aku benar-benar kehilangan anakku.

"U-umma? Kenapa menangis?" Tanya Suho bingung dengan logat manja.

Aku menyeka air mataku. "Umma pikir umma sungguh kehilanganmu, aegya. Kemana saja daritadi? Umma mencari Suho daritadi. Apa Suho tak tahu kalau umma takut kehilanganmu?"

Namja kecil itu mengerucutkan bibirnya dan ikutan menangis. "Mianhae, umma. Su-Suho tak tahu kalau umma mencari Suho. Suho tadi mengikuti pololo, lalu tersesat. Tapi untung ada Jaejoong ahjumma."

"N-nugu?" Tanyaku agak kaget.

"Aku, Teukie-ah," Aku menatap lurus. Aku menemukan yeojya cantik berambut hitam panjang berdiri tak jauh dariku dan Suho. "Aku yang menemukan Suho."

Jaejoong?

**xxXxx**

**Kim Kangin**

"Yeobo…"

Aku hanya menggumam kecil untuk menjawab panggilan Leeteuk dan meneruskan membaca majalah politik yang biasa kubeli. Yeojya yang berstatus menjadi istriku itu baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi untuk membersihkan dirinya sebelum tidur. Kurasakan decitan tempat tidurku ketika Leeteuk beringsut mendekat dan memelukku.

"Mianhae, jeongmal mianhaeyo." Ujar Leeteuk didadaku.

Aku menutup majalah itu dan menaruhnya dimeja kecil samping tempat tidur. Kuubah posisiku menjadi duduk tegap menghadapnya. Mata Leeteuk berkaca-kaca dan membendung butiran air mata yang akan keluar.

"Waeyo, chagiya?" Tanyaku cemas.

"A-aku tadi belanja bersama Suho, tiba-tiba Suho hilang dari pengawasanku. Aku mencarinya kemana-mana bersama seorang yeojya yang berbaik hati mau membantuku. Ta-tapi akhirnya Suho ketemu," Ujarnya sambil terisak. "Suho bersama Jaejoong."

Aku menaikan sebelah alisku ragu. "Jaejoong? Kim –ah, Jung Jaejoong?"

Leeteuk mengangguk dan mengusap air matanya. "Eung, Suho ditemukan Jaejoong. Lalu aku berterimakasih pada Jaejoong. Jaejoong memaksaku untuk makan siang bersama, jadilah aku makan siang bersamanya."

"Lalu bagaimana? Dia meminta Taemin sebagai imbalannya?" Tanyaku kalut.

Yang aku takutkan, Jaejoong akan meminta Taemin lagi. Dulu Yunho dan Jaejoong pernah mendatangi rumah kami dan membicarakan tentang pengambilan hak asuh atas Taemin. Aku takut dia akan meminta Taemin lagi.

Kali ini Leeteuk menggeleng dan semakin menangis sesegukan. "Jaejoong minta maaf atas segala kesalahannya dimasa lalu. Dia sepertinya sangat menyesal sampai-sampai dia juga menangis. Dia bilang dia… rindu padaku dan ingin berteman lagi denganku."

Aku mengusap air mata Leeteuk yang membasahi pipinya. "Shh, uljimayo."

"A-aku takut dan bingung, Kanginnie."

Aku memeluk tubuh langsing Leeteuk dan membiarkan yeojya itu membasahi bahuku yang tidak tertutup sehelai kainpun. Tanganku tak henti-hentinya mengelus punggungnya, mencoba menenangkan dirinya. Kalau aku jadi dia, aku juga akan bingung akan menerima Jaejoong kembali atau tidak.

Yang jelas, aku tidak akan menerima Yunho kembali.

**xxXxx**

Aku melirik Leeteuk yang masih tertidur pulas dengan wajah sembap. Semalam dia menangis agak lama dan akhirnya tertidur dipelukanku. Leeteuk menerima banyak cobaan dari dulu, aku tidak tega padanya. Ingin membohonginya saja aku harus berpikir dua kali.

Kudekatkan wajahku ke wajahnya dan kucium sekilas bibirnya agar ia tak terbangun. Leeteuk mengerang pelan dan mengubah posisi tidurnya. Aku hanya tersenyum kecil melihat Leeteuk yang begitu menggemaskan jika sedang tidur.

"Saranghae, Teukie-ah."

Dengan perlahan aku membetulkan letak selimut yang menutupi tubuh Leeteuk lalu keluar kamar untuk membangunkan Taemin. Setelah Taemin bangun, aku kembali kekamarku. Ketika kubuka pintu kamarku dan memasuki kamar itu ternyata Leeteuk sudah bangun.

"Kali ini kau yang tidak membangunkanku?" Tanya Leeteuk sambil mengancingkan piyama berwarna kuning gading yang semalam kubuka sedikit.

Aku tersenyum dan menghampirinya untuk mengambil hadiah pagi hariku. Setelah itu aku langsung mandi dan siap-siap kekantor. Sebelumnya aku sarapan dan mengantarkan Taemin kesekolahnya. Sesampainya aku dikantor, yah… seperti biasanya.

Beberapa berkas harus kutandatangani atau kuperiksa. Pertemuan dengan dewan direksi yang meminta laporan perusahanku untuk dikirim ke perusahan yang dipegang abeoji di Jepang sana. Sebagai CEO cabang, aku juga harus bertanggung jawab penuh pada perusahaan yang dikembangkan abeoji.

"_Kim sajangnim, ada orang yang ingin bertemu dengan Kim-sshi. Katanya teman lama jadi belum sempat mengatur janji bertemu._"

A-apa… Yunho?

"S-suruh masuk saja." Ujarku gugup.

Sekretarisku menutup telefon yang menyambungkan ruang kerjaku dengan meja kerjanya. Pintu ruanganku diketuk beberapa kali dan dibuka oleh sekretarisku. Yeojya itu mempersilakan seseorang masuk kedalam.

"Lama tak bertemu, Kangin-ah."

**xxXxx**

**Kim Leeteuk**

"Eonnie? Gwaenchana?"

Aku menoleh pada Ryeowook yang sedang membuatkanku minuman dingin. Raut wajah yeojya manis itu tampak cemas. Dengan segera aku membuat senyum terbaikku dan mengangguk kecil. Tetapi raut wajahnya tidak berubah, menandakan kalau dia masih ragu.

Dengan langkah kecil-kecil dan perlahan sembari membawa sebuah nampan kecil berisi sebuah gelas kaca transparan berwarna merah, Ryeowook mendekatiku dan menaruh gelas itu dihadapanku. Aku langsung ke apartemen Ryeowook ketika dia mengirimiku pesan kalau dia minta ditemani.

"Eonnie tidak pintar berbohong, jadi jangan salahkan aku kalau aku tahu kalau eonnie berbohong. Wae geuraeseoyo?" Tanyanya.

Aku tersenyum samar dan mengangkat bahuku. "Hanya masalah kecil."

Ryeowook memiringkan kepalanya. "Aku tak yakin kalau ini masalah kecil. Eonnie saja sampai memikirkannya begitu serius tadi. Bukannya sok tahu dan penasaran ingin tahu, tapi siapa tahu aku bisa membantu meringankannya."

Aku tersenyum semakin lebar. Tanganku beralih ke perut buncit Ryeowook dan mengusap perut Ryeowook dengan pola searah jarum jam sambil terus tersenyum. "Sudah empat bulan ya? Kurasa anakmu tidak begitu besar, jadi bisa lahir dalam proses normal."

"Jangan mengalihkan pembicaraan, Teukie eonnie."

Aku menghela nafasku dan merunduk. Ryeowook selalu sukses membuatku bercerita apapun yang kusimpan rapat-rapat. Bujukannya memang selalu bisa membuat siapapun melakukannya. Yesung sendiri bilang padaku kalau dia selalu kemakan omongan Ryeowook.

"Tentang sahabatku, Kim Jaejoong yang sekarang menjadi Jung Jaejoong," Aku tersenyum miris ketika mendengar nama Jaejoong yang kuucapkan sendiri. "Ah, ceritanya panjang."

Ryeowook memegang punggung tanganku dan tersenyum. "Aku punya banyak waktu untuk mendengarkan eonnie cerita. Jadi ceritakan saja."

"Baiklah, aku akan menceritakannya padamu. Ini yang pertama kalinya aku bercerita tentang masa laluku pada seseorang. Bahkan aku belum pernah cerita pada Kangin sekalipun. Kau menjadi orang pertama, Ryeowook-ah."

**xxXxx**

Semua berawal disaat umurku 23 tahun, saat aku baru saja lulus kuliah.

Aku sedang bersama Yunho, Jung Yunho. Namjachinguku yang amat kusayangi dan kucintai. Yunho membawaku kerumahnya yang sekarang sedang sepi. Orangtua Yunho yang kaya itu sedang berlibur selama seminggu, jadi Yunho mengundangku kerumahnya.

Kami melakukan… itu.

Bagiku, yeojya biasa yang masih awam dengan hal-hal semacam itu memilih untuk mencobanya. Toh kalaupun sekali saja tidak akan membuatku hamil. Ternyata Yunho ketagihan dan terus-terusan meminta melakukan itu setiap harinya.

Yang paling parah, aku pernah tidak pulang karena menginap dirumah Yunho untuk semalam. Tidak ada yang kami lakukan selain melakukan itu. Pertamanya Yunho memakai pengaman namun karena kondomnya habis dan tak sempat beli, Yunho nekat tidak memakai pengaman. Dan akhirnya aku positif hamil.

"Yunnie… a-aku hamil."

Yunho melotot padaku. "H-hamil? Eo-eottokhaji?!"

Aku tersenyum riang. "Ketika kau tidak memakai pengaman, Yunnie-ah. Sekarang aku mengandung dan kau akan menjadi seorang appa."

"Gugurkan."

Aku bingung dan tak tahu harus apa. Karena saat itu aku benar-benar bingung, aku cerita pada Jaejoong yang merupakan sahabatku sejak SMA. Jaejoong menyuruhku untuk menggugurkan bayi yang kukandung waktu itu. Tanpa berpikir dua kali, aku langsung menolak. Aku tidak mau membunuh bayi buah cintaku dengan Yunho meskipun Yunho juga menyuruhku untuk menggugurkannya.

Tak sengaja, aku mendengar percakapan Yunho dan Jaejoong. Jaejoong bilang kalau dia mencintai Yunho sejak SMP, sebelum aku dan Yunho bertemu. Jaejoong menyuruh Yunho memutuskanku dan berpacaran denganku. Dia menambahkan alasan kalau aku sedang hamil dan menyuruh Yunho untuk menjauhi dan memutuskanku.

"Kita putus, Teukie-ah."

"A-andwae, Yunnie. A-aku akan menggugurkan bayi ini tapi kau tidak boleh memutuskanku atau pergi dariku. J-jebal, Yunnie-ah…" Aku berlutut sambil memeluk kakinya dan terisak disana.

"Sebagai namja, aku akan memilih yeojya yang masih perawan dibanding yeojya yang sedang mengandung bayi sepertimu," Ujarnya tanpa perasaan. "Aku memilih Jaejoong."

Dan… akhirnya dia memang memilih Jaejoong.

Sahabatku sejak SMA yang menghianatiku, menusukku dari belakang. Sejak saat itu aku pindah rumah dan appa juga memintaku untuk membesarkan anak itu. Awalnya aku memang sering memikirkan untuk menggugurkannya, tapi aku terus bertahan dan akhirnya melahirkannya.

Park Taemin.

Enam tahun kemudian, aku bertemu Kangin dan jatuh cinta padanya. Aku tidak menyangka kalau Kangin juga sahabat Yunho. Kenapa aku tidak bertemu Kangin sejak dulu ya? Kalau begitu kan aku tidak perlu repot-repot memacari Yunho dan memberikan keperawananku pada namja itu.

Setelah ia pernah menghianatiku dan menusukku dari belakang. Setelah ia mendapatkan Yunho dan menikah dengan Yunho. Setelah dia tidak memiliki anak dari Yunho, dia meminta Taemin. Jaejoong ingin menjadi sahabatku lagi?

"Apa aku benar jika memberikannya kesempatan kedua?"

Ryeowook tersenyum dan mengangguk. "Tidak ada yang mengetahui hati seseorang, Teukie eonnie. Aku juga tidak bisa melihat apakah dia ingin menusuk eonnie dari belakang lagi. Tapi aku yakin kalau tidak ada salahnya mencoba menerima Jaejoong-sshi kembali."

Aku mengangguk samar. "Arrayo, Ryeowook-ah. Keureundae, masih ada yang menahanku untuk melakukan itu. Hatiku seolah ragu."

"Kalau begitu yakinkan hatimu, eonnie. Semua keputusan ada ditangan eonnie sendiri dan hanya eonnie yang bisa menjawab pertanyaan itu. Aku yakin kalau eonnie pasti juga merindukan Jaejoong-sshi. Jadi tidak ada salahnya mencoba."

Tuhan… aku harus apa?

**xxXxx**

**Kim Kangin**

"Kau harus pergi sekarang juga."

Yunho hanya tersenyum pilu mendengar perintah dingin dariku. Namja itu sudah berlutut didepan pintu rumahku sejak tiga jam lalu, semenjak aku pulang kantor. Bahkan dia juga mendatangi kantorku tadi pagi. Sejak dulu Yunho memang keras kepala.

Leeteuk juga, dia belum pulang jam sembilan malam. Padahal ini kan sudah larut dan sudah waktunya Suho dan Taemin untuk tidur. Leeteuk juga harusnya sudah berada dikamar bersamaku jam segini. Ketika dihubungi dia bilang sedang dijalan. Katanya dari rumah Yesung.

Aku melangkah kembali keruang tengah dan mengabaikan Yunho yang terus-terusan mengetuk pintu. Ini pertama kalinya Yunho meneror rumahku dengan cara yang aneh dan keterlaluan. Untung saja Suho dan Taemin sudah tidur.

"Appa," Kurasakan sekali dua kali tarikan lembut dicelana kantorku, aku menunduk dan menemukan Taemin menatapku khawatir. "Apa ahjusshi itu masih berada diluar?"

Aku mengangguk dan tersenyum pada Taemin. "Sudah malam, lebih baik Taeminnie tidur sekarang. Appa tidak mau Taeminnie telat berangkat kesekolah besok. Eung?"

Taemin menggeleng. "Taeminnie tidak mengantuk."

Dengan mudah kuangkat Taemin kegendonganku. Meskipun sudah berumur delapan tahun, Taemin masih bisa kugendong dengan mudah karena badannya tidak besar malah langsing. Yeojya kecil itu tidak menolak ketika kucium singkat bibir tebalnya.

"Taeminnie mau bertemu ahjusshi itu, boleh?" Pinta Taemin lembut.

Dengan cepat aku menggeleng. "Aniya, ahjusshi itu berbahaya bagi Taeminnie. Pokoknya tidak boleh. Apalagi kalau Taeminnie sampai bertemu ahjusshi itu ditempat umum. Taeminnie harus lari dan menghindar."

"Waeyo? Ahjusshi itu tidak terlihat berbahaya."

"Pokoknya tidak boleh, Taeminnie. Arraseo? Jangan bantah appa lagi," Ujarku selembut mungkin, aku tidak mau Taemin takut denganku. "Kajja, appa temani Taemin tidur."

Aku langsung menggendong Taemin menuju kamar yeojya kecil itu berada. Dengan cepat aku menidurkan Taemin ditempat tidurnya dan menemaninya sampai yeojya kecil itu benar-benar tertidur. Butuh sepuluh menit untuk memastikan kalau dia benar-benar sudah tidur.

"KANGINNIE!"

Aku reflek berlari keluar kamar Taemin dan berlari cepat keluar rumah. Yunho berdiri menghadap Leeteuk dan mencengkram pergelangan Leeteuk kencang. Aku menghempaskan tangan Yunho dan meninju wajah Yunho keras sehingga membuat namja itu tersungkur. Penuh emosi aku langsung meninju wajahnya lagi berkali-kali.

"Jangan sekali lagi kulihat kau menyentuhnya, sialan!"

"Kangin-ah, geumanhae! Jebal geumanhaeyo!"

Aku berdiri ketika Leeteuk menyuruhku untuk berhenti meninju namja itu. Bisa kulihat wajahnya sekarang babak belur setelah kutonjok berkali-kali. Yunho seharusnya mengerti kalau dia tidak bisa memperlakukan Leeteuk semena-mena sekarang. Leeteuk itu milikku.

Dengan cepat aku menghadap Leeteuk dan memeriksa pergelangan tangannya yang memerah. Perlahan tapi pasti, Leeteuk mulai terisak dan menjatuhkan air matanya lagi. Aku langsung memeluk Leeteuk dan membuat Leeteuk membelakangi Yunho yang berusaha berdiri.

"Kau masih kuat ternyata," Yunho mengelap darah yang keluar dari ujung bibirnya. "Agak aneh rasanya melihat mantan yeojyachinguku dipeluk sahabatku sendiri."

Aku menatapnya tajam. "Aku selalu kuat, Yunho. Aku selalu kuat untuk menghalangi siapapun yang menyakiti Leeteuk dan keluargaku."

Yunho tersenyum lalu meringis kesakitan ketika wajahnya tertarik. "Sungguh, pukulanmu benar-benar kuat sehingga sekarang tersenyum saja aku kesakitan."

"Apa maumu?"

"Apa mauku? Taemin yang kumau. Kau kan mempunyai Suho, jadi tidak masalah jika aku mengambil Taemin kan? Leeteuk masih bisa mengandung, bukan?" Jawab Yunho asal.

Leeteuk memutar tubuhnya dan menatap Yunho. "Kau pikir semudah itu? Buat apa kau memintanya kembali bahkan kau menyuruhku untuk menggugurkannya waktu itu?! Kau… kau benar-benar hina, Jung Yunho."

"Ya, aku memang hina."

Leeteuk tertawa sarkastik dan melangkah maju. Sepersekian detik kemudian kudengar suara tamparan keras yang dilayangkan Leeteuk untuk Yunho. Aku menoleh kearah lain dan menemukan Jaejoong berdiri kaku. Firasatku mengatakan kalau ia melihat semuanya.

"Annyeong, Kangin-ah." Sapa Jaejoong ringan padaku.

Yeojya yang tampak agak lebih kurus itu melangkah mendekat. Kakinya mengarah kearah Yunho dan menghadap Yunho. Tangan kurus Jaejoong mengarah kearah wajah Yunho dan menyusuri wajah Yunho perlahan. Seolah rapuh.

"Appo?" Tanya Jaejoong pelan.

Yunho mengangguk dan tersenyum samar. "Jangan sampai kau kena tinju Kangin, yeobo. Bisa-bisa wajahmu langsung hancur."

Jaejoong tertawa singkat lalu menatap Yunho miris. "Aku mencarimu dan tiba-tiba saja menyetir kesini. Perkiraanku ternyata benar, kau disini. Mwohaneun geoya?" Jaejoong menengok kearah Leeteuk. "Dia kembali meminta Taemin-mu?"

"Kenapa kalian belum menyerah? Padahal kalian tahu kalau aku tidak akan menyerahkan Taemin. Kalian membuang-buang waktu dan tenaga." Tanya Leeteuk sambil terisak lagi.

Aku melingkarkan tanganku kebelakang pinggang Leeteuk, mencoba menenangkannya dengan sentuhanku. Jaejoong ikutan berkaca-kaca ketika melihat Leeteuk yang terisak sekarang. yeojya cantik nan kurus itu menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya ketika tangisnya meledak.

"N-nado mollaseoyo, Teukie-ah," Ujar Jaejoong terbata. "A-aku frustasi karena tidak bisa memberikan Yunho anak. Kau pasti tidak mengerti bagaimana posisiku sekarang. Mungkin ini trauma karena kejadian waktu dulu."

Yunho memeluk Jaejoong dan mengecup puncak kepala yeojya itu lama. "Uljima, Boo-Jae."

Setelah itu tidak ada yang berbicara lagi. Hanya suara isakan dari Leeteuk dan Jaejoong yang berada dipelukan suaminya masing-masing. Aku memandangi Yunho yang tampak sedih juga melihat Jaejoong. Mereka juga menderita sekarang. Aku ingin membantunya, tapi tidak dengan cara menyerahkan Taemin.

"Ayo kita pulang, Boo-Jae," Ajak Yunho pada Jaejoong sambil mengecup puncak kepala Jaejoong lagi. "Besok kita ke panti asuhan untuk mengadopsi anak. Itu yang kau mau bukan?"

Jaejoong mendongak. "J-jinjja? Yunnie mau mengadopsi?"

Yunho mengangguk dan tersenyum. "Benar kata Leeteuk tadi, kita hanya buang-buang waktu dan tenaga jika terus meminta Taemin. Kau bilang juga sudah lelah mencoba banyak cara. Lebih baik kita mencoba mengadopsi."

Jaejoong memeluk Yunho erat dan tersenyum lebar didada bidang Yunho. "G-gomawo, Yunnie. Gomawo karena sudah menjadi suami terbaik untukku. Mianhae karena aku tidak bisa memberikan apapun untukmu."

"Kau sudah lebih dari cukup, Boo," Yunho menatap kami berdua bergantian. "Jeongmal mianhae. Kami akan keluar dari kehidupan kalian."

"Aniya," Jaejoong menoleh pada Leeteuk. "Pintu rumah kami selalu terbuka untukmu."

Jaejoong menghambur kepelukan Leeteuk. Aku hanya tersenyum ketika Leeteuk melirikku dengan senyumannya. Syukurlah kalau Leeteuk mau memaafkan Jaejoong. Dan yang lebih aku suka dari Leeteuk, dia langsung tersenyum setelah menangis.

"Lalu aku? Kau tidak memaafkanku, Kangin-ah?" Tanya Yunho penuh harap padaku.

"Butuh waktu untuk menerimamu kembali."

**xxXxx**

_Sudah sebulan semenjak kejadian waktu itu. Cepat berlalu dan membuat banyak perubahan pada keluargaku. Taemin sekarang sering menghabiskan waktu bersama Yunho dan Jaejoong yang sudah mengadopsi bayi imut bernama Jongdae, Jung Jongdae._

_"Eung, sampai bertemu besok."_

_Aku melirik Leeteuk yang sehabis mengobrol dengan Jaejoong lewat telefon. Awalnya mereka membicarakan tentang bayi dan ujung-ujungnya malah bergosip. Dasar yeojya, omongannya bisa kemana-mana jika sedang mengobrol._

_Leeteuk menaikan selimutnya sampai sebatas bawah dagunya dan membalikan badannya menghadap kearahku. Yeojya itu tersenyum aneh sambil memainkan jarinya diperutku. Aku menaruh ponselku dan menaruhnya dimeja samping tempat tidur dalam keadaan mati._

_"Wae?" Tanyaku sambil memposisikan tubuhku menghadap kearahnya juga._

_"Apa sudah lama semenjak terakhir kita bermain?"_

_Aku yang mengerti sekarang menarik tubuh Leeteuk kepelukanku. "Baru dua hari yang lalu kita bermain sampai tempat tidur kita berdecit kencang, Teukie-ah. Kau sudah merindukanku lagi?"_

_Leeteuk terkekeh dan mengangguk. "Jeongmal bogoshipeoyo. Aku selalu merindukanmu. Setiap tahun, setiap bulan, setiap minggu, setiap hari, setiap detik. Aku akan selalu merindukanmu."_

_"Kau mau bermain malam ini?" Tanyaku lagi dengan nada menggoda._

_"Sekarang, Kim Youngwoon-sshi. Sekarang."_

_Aku tertawa dan langsung mencium bibir manis milik Leeteuk. Tidak ada salahnya bermain dengan istri sendiri yang sedang ingin 'bermain'. Selagi tidak ada suara tangisan Suho dan ketukan pintu kamarku dari Taemin yang meminta tidur bersama._

_Tanganku yang sudah ahli sekarang beralih ke balik __lingerie __tipis berwarna merah milik Leeteuk yang sudah jarang ia pakai. Yeojya itu sudah tidak memakai branya setiap ingin tidur, jadi dengan mudah aku menangkup kedua payudaranya. Kuremas pelan salah satu gunung kembar itu dan membuat Leeteuk mendesah pelan. Lidahku juga sibuk berada dileher Leeteuk untuk membuat tanda kemerahan disana._

_Kubuka kain tipis itu dan dengan gemas aku langsung melahap puting berwarna cokelat kemerahan milik Leeteuk. Lidahku bermain dengan tonjolan kecil yang selalu cepat mengeras itu. Sedangkan tanganku yang lain mencoba melepas __g-string __yang berwarna senada dengan __lingerie __tadi. Setelah sukses terlepas, kumasukan tiga jariku kedalam lubang vagina Leeteuk. Membuatnya mengerang dan mendesah._

_"Uhh… S-saranghae, K-Kangin-ahh." Ujar Leeteuk bersamaan dengan desahannya._

_"Nado saranghae, Kim Leeteuk."_

_Kugerakan ketiga jariku didalam vagina Leeteuk perlahan. Lama-lama kupercepat tempo masuk dan keluarnya jariku didalam sana. Berkali-kali Leeteuk mengerang ketika ujung jariku menusuk titik kenikmatannya. Leeteuk menarik ujung seprai pelan._

_"Uhh… Kangin-ahhh…"_

_Aku melepas jariku dan menjilat cairan Leeteuk yang menetes dari lubangnya. Lidahku terus menjilat lubang itu sehingga lagi-lagi Leeteuk kembali menumpahkan cairannya. Aku kembali mencium bibir Leeteuk dan salah satu tanganku mencoba menurunkan __boxer __yang kupakai saat ini._

_"Jangan," Ucap Leeteuk tiba-tiba disela-sela ciuman kami. "B-biar aku yang bukakan celanamu."_

_Aku mengangkat sebelah alisku. "Tumben. Biasanya aku terus yang memimpin dan melakukan segala sesuatunya."_

_Leeteuk memutar bola matanya. "Jangan komentar. Masih lebih baik kan kalau aku mau bekerja?"_

_Aku terkekeh dan mengubah posisi kami. Aku menahan Leeteuk dan merebahkan tubuhku, Leeteuk otomatis menindihku sekarang. Posisi kami disebut __woman on top__, yeojya yang berada diatas untuk melakukan permainannya._

_Leeteuk menduduki perutku yang tak tertutup sehingga aku bisa merasakan basahnya cairan Leeteuk dan ia perlahan mundur, melewati kejantananku dengan sapuan bokong seksinya. Kedua tangan Leeteuk menarik celana pendek yang menyiksa kejantananku yang menegang didalam. Sontak kejantananku langsung berdiri tegak ketika Leeteuk membuka celanaku._

_"Oh hai, __king size__." Leeteuk menyeringai kearah kejantananku sambil menatapku bergantian._

_Leeteuk membungkuk dan meniup batang kejantananku satu kali, membuat kejantananku terangsang. Leeteuk terkekeh kecil dan langsung memasukan kejantananku kedalam mulutnya. Menghisap dan mengulum cukup membuatku merem melek nikmat._

_Tak lama, aku merasakan kalau kejantananku mulai berkedut dan ingin menyemburkan cairan putih itu. Tiba-tiba Leeteuk menghisapnya kuat sehingga semakin mendorong cairan putih itu keluar. Kututup mataku dan kutahan kepala Leeteuk disana, sehingga cairanku masuk semua kedalam mulutnya._

_"Ahh…" Desahku lega ketika cairan itu menyembur._

_Leeteuk menelan separuh cairan itu dan mencium bibirku. Yeojya cantik itu membagi cairan spermaku sehingga aku juga tahu rasanya. Tanpa buang waktu, aku kembali membalikan posisi kami. Aku mengocok kejantananku singkat sehingga kejantananku kembali bangun dan aku memasukan kejantananku kedalam lubang vagina Leeteuk._

_"Ohh… K-Kangin-aahhh…"_

_Aku melebarkan kedua kaki Leeteuk dan membuat keduanya melingkar seolah memeluk pinggangku. Kedua tanganku menopang tubuhku yang bergerak karena terus memasuk-keluarkan kejantananku dengan konstan dalam tempo cepat. Tubuh Leeteuk ikutan maju mundur ditempat tidur._

_Mataku melirik kesamping dan melihat lemari yang berlapis kaca besar mengekspos kegiatan seks kami. Dengan jelas aku bisa melihat bagaimana level keliaran kegiatan kami ini. Masih sebatas normal, biasa-biasa saja._

_Aku ingin yang agak berbeda._

_Sebelum kejantananku kembali berkedut dan menyemburkan cairan spermaku lagi, aku ingin melakukan sesuatu. Aku menarik tangan Leeteuk kebelakang leherku dan mengaitkannya, membuat Leeteuk berpegangan. Sedangkan tanganku mengangkat tubuh Leeteuk dan menahan tubuh langsing Leeteuk agar tak jatuh._

_"M-mwohaneun geoya?!" Tanya Leeteuk panik._

_Aku terkekeh dan memposisikan Leeteuk menghadap cermin, sedangkan aku berada dibelakangnya. Aku menumpukan kepalaku kebahu Leeteuk dan membuat tanda kemerahan disana. Membuat Leeteuk mengelinjang kecil._

_"Lihat ke kedepan, Teukie-ah," Perintahku padanya, yeojya itu menurut dan menatap cermin. Bisa kulihat dia membelalakan matanya dan tiba-tiba wajahnya memerah. "Kau tahu betapa cantiknya dirimu?"_

_Leeteuk tersenyum malu, dia menunduk. Sebelah tanganku mengulur dan mengangkat kepalanya untuk terus menatap cermin. "Kau harus lihat bagaimana kita bercinta, Teukie-ah."_

_Aku melakukan kegiatan kami yang tertunda tadi, acara masuk-keluarkan kejantananku didalam lubang vagina Leeteuk. Bisa kulihat wajah Leeteuk yang memerah dan penuh keringat dibayangan cermin. Kedua tangan yeojya itu memegangi cermin._

_"Uhh… ohh… K-Kangin-aahhh…"_

_Kupercepat permainan baru milik kami yang menggunakan cermin sebagai alat. Jemari Leeteuk terlihat seperti meremas kenikmatan. Wajahnya memerah, matanya sayu, bibirnya terbuka kecil yang terus menggumamkan desahan dan erangan seksi._

_Tak lama kudengar desahan panjang dari Leeteuk, tanda dia sudah orgasme. Aku terus menggenjot kejantananku sampai akhirnya spermaku kembali menyemprot. Kutatap bayangan cermin yang sangat indahnya sampai-sampai aku tergoda untuk melakukannya lagi._

_"A-apa kau sudah selesai?" Tanya Leeteuk parau, suaranya serak._

_"Bukannya kau sendiri yang meminta bermain? Seharusnya aku yang bertanya, Kim Leeteuk." Ujarku sambil mencium bahu cantik milik Leeteuk._

_Yeojya itu mengangguk dan menghela nafasnya. "A-aku sudah lelah. Bisa kita tidur sekarang? Aku pikir tidak akan selelah ini."_

_Aku terkekeh dan memeluk yeojya itu erat. "Apapun keinginanmu, yeobo. Saranghae, nae cheonsa."_

_"Nado saranghaeyo, nae __raccoonnie__."_

**xxXxx**

**Chapter 4**

**-End-**

Updatenya lama! Nyeh?! Katanya author ngga mau bikin NC?! Sekarang bikin NC! Maunya apasih sebenernya?! Nulis NC dini hari lagi!

_M-mianhae, chingudeul. Author tiba-tiba kepikiran mau buat NC ehehe jadi jangan salahin author ya kalau NC lagi terus nggak hot lagi. Author kan masih tahap belajar dan mencoba, jadi jangan salahin. Terus-terus jangan salahin kalau endnya nggak asik ehehe. *pokoknya gamau disalahin* #plakk_

_Ini udah dikasih Kangteuk! Siapa yang girang? Hehe author masih galau sama Teukie oppa yang kemarin wamil. Abis liat beritanya author langsung nangis karena bakal ditinggal selama 21 bulan lamanya. Uhh Kangin oppa cedih pasti. Huhu… mian juga kalau KTnya nggak seru atau kurang greget._

_Buat yang minta NCnya Haehyuk atau Sibum, bayangin aja yang bermain di NCnya Kyumin atau Kangteuk itu mereka nyiahaha agak maksa sih. Abis author bisa yadong lama-lama disuruh bikin NC. Apalagi otak yadong author itu datengnya kadang-kadang doang -_-_

_Gomawo yang udah nyempetin review! Neomu-neomu gamsahaeyo, chingudeul! Hadiah chuu dari bias masing-masing. Kalau author dapet NC gratis full service sama Yesung oppa. *hah?! #duagh! Semoga semakin banyak yang review deh sehabis ini. Amiinn~_

_Ini sekilas balasan review buat chap kemarin:_

_Wah! Bisa menegangkan sama bikin senyum-senyum sendiri gitu? Jangan-jangan anda perlu berkonstultasi ke RS Jiwa sebelah SMP dideket SMA saya *loh?! Hm usulan potong rambutnya sih boleh, tapi namjachingu author itu nggak mau kalo author dipotong lagi. Udah jelas kalau author ini yeojya bukan? Kenapa gender author diragukan begini ya *sedih *sedotingus *srutt_

_Yah… mianhae buat NC Haehyuknya nggak ada. Padahal mereka sebenernya NC tp nggak bisa author buatin. Bukannya pilih kasih, demi deh. Tapi emang author nggak pede bikin Haehyuknya. Udah banyak NC Haehyuk yang luar biasa hot. Jadi minder deh._

_Tenang, masih ada chap depannya lagi sampai author bilang habis. Ini belum END! Tenang saudara-saudara! Pintu keluar ada disebelah sana *eh?! *jangankeluar! #plakk_

_Yewooknya kayanya terakhir deh hehehe sebagai YWS author ini suka banget kalau YWS lainnya menunggu untuk Yewook. Padahal nggak tahu juga bakal bagus nggak Yewooknya. Semoga aja buat Yewooknya pada suka._

_Cha! Itu dia balasan reviewnya. _Gamsahamnida sekali lagi untuk yang udah baca dan review. Review dari kalian itu bener-bener berharga loh buat author ehehe. Jadi kalau sempet bisa kan sedikit review. Bisalah yaaa? Yayaya? Cius? Nelan? Miapa? #buagh #plak *brukk

Uhh, keurae. Tunggu chapter depan ne?! Haja!


	5. Chapter 5

**xxXxx**

**Sapphire Blue**

**Series 3**

**[Last Series]**

**Cast :: **Super Junior Member.

**Rate :: **T.

**Warning :: **Genderswitch, OOC, AU, and Typos.

**Disclaimer :: **This story is mine. Casts in here were their own. And casts in here I'm just borrow their name. So you easily imagine the story. Don't bash the casts. Last, Kim Jongwoon aka Yesung is **MINE**.

**xxXxx**

**Chapter 5**

**Hanchul's Chaotic Vacation**

**xxXxx**

**Tan Hangeng**

"_Pokoknya umma tidak mau tahu. Kalian harus berlibur disini untuk Musim Panas nanti. Kau tidak tahu bagaimana rasanya jadi umma, Hangeng-ah. Umma merindukan kalian…_"

Aku menghela nafasku dan tersenyum samar, meskipun yeojya berumur setengah abad itu tidak melihatnya. "Aku akan coba atur jadwalku dan jadwal Heechulie. Aku usahakan untuk menghabiskan waktu disana."

Kudengar desahan umma dari ujung telefon. "_Umma tidak mau dikecewakan lagi, Hangeng-ah. Jebaliyo, ne?_"

"Arraseo, ummaku yang cantik. Sekarang aku harus menyetir dulu untuk pulang kerumah. Jika umma ingin bicara dengan Heechulie atau Wufan, umma bisa telefon kami."

"_Keuraeseo, aegya. Titipkan salamku untuk Heechulie dan si kecil Wufan, ne?_"

"Ne, umma. Annyeonghigaseyo…"

Aku memutuskan sambungan telefonku dengan ummaku yang berada di China sana. Aku selalu rutin menghubungi umma. Setidaknya aku akan telefon umma dua hari sekali. Dan yeojya itu selalu menelefonku sehari sekali semenjak Heechul mengandung dulu.

Meskipun kadang aku terganggu dengan sikap umma, aku tetap bersyukur karena kedua orangtuaku merestui hubunganku dengan Heechul dan menyetujui perubahan yang terjadi. Semenjak aku menikah, aku memanggil ibu dengan sebutan umma. Dulunya aku memanggilnya mama.

Ayah juga, dulu aku memanggilnya baba. Dan sekarang aku memanggilnya abeoji. Kebiasaan Korea membuatku tertarik jauh dari posisiku seharusnya. _Chinese_ yang menjadi _Korean_. Terkadang perubahan tidak semuanya kearah yang negatif bukan?

**xxXxx**

"Kris sudah tidur?"

Heechul mengangguk dan mengecup bibirku singkat. "Seharian ini dia rewel. Mungkin ingin tumbuh gigi lagi, merengek terus. Sampai-sampai tidak tidur siang, jadilah sekarang dia tidur awal."

Aku mengangguk paham dan menyerahkan tas kerjaku pada Heechul. Sembari berjalan masuk kedalam rumah, aku mulai melucuti pakaian kerja yang biasa kupakai. Kuarahkan langkah kakiku kearah ruang tv, menontong berita singkat sambil meminum teh hangat buatan Heechul.

"Yeogi," Heechul menyerahkan secangkir teh _peppermint _padaku lalu duduk disofa tepat disampingku. "Bagaimana harimu?"

Aku mengangkat bahuku dan menaruh cangkir teh itu dimeja kecil samping sofa. Kulingkarkan lenganku kebelakang pinggang ramping Heechul dan menarik yeojya itu mendekat. Sekarang sudah tak ada lagi jarak yang memisahkan kami.

"Biasa saja. Mendengarkan keluhan, memeriksa, dan memberi resep obat. Lalu mengangkat telefon dari umma dan langsung menyetir pulang," Jawabku sambil menciumi puncak kepala Heechul. "Kau sendiri?"

Heechul tersenyum manis. "_Shopping. _Kali ini Jaejoong dan Leeteuk mengajakku berkeliling toko yang ada di Myeongdong. Cukup membuatku lelah dan pegal-pegal."

"Lalu apa yang kau beli? Kau membawa Kris ketika _shopping time_?" Tanyaku tanpa menatapnya.

"Tentu, makanya aku tahu kalau dia rewel seharian. Untung aku dibantu Ryeowookie, Hyukie, dan Kibummie tadi siang."

Aku mengangguk mengerti dan mematikan tv. Tidak ada acara bagus dijam-jam seperti ini. Hanya ada sinetron dan _variety show _yang jarang kutonton. Aku lebih suka menonton film daripada harus menonton orang-orang yang bicara tentang diri mereka.

Kucium bibir Heechul lama, lama sekali. "Aku mau mandi dan sehabis itu makan."

Tiba-tiba wajah Heechul berubah. Tadinya dia tersenyum menatapku, tapi sekarang senyuman itu hilang karena dia menunduk. Aku berani bertaruh satu juta won kalau sekarang Heechul sedang tersipu. Setiap kuberi kode untuk bermain ranjang, yeojya itu selalu tersipu.

Samar, kulihat Heechul mengangguk dan beranjak pergi untuk menyiapkan makan malam. Tapi kutahan tangannya lembut. Membuat Heechul menghentikan langkahnya.

"Mau kemana?" Tanyaku pelan.

"Katanya mau mandi. Aku akan menyiapkan air hangat untukmu lalu menyiapkan makan malam untukmu. Aku yakin kau lapar."

Aku ikutan beranjak dari sofa dan melingkarkan kedua tanganku dibagian pinggang Heechul dari belakang, lalu tanganku bertaut didepan perut rata milik Heechul. Kuletakan daguku dibahu Heechul dan kuhirup aroma tubuh Heechul dari leher mulus miliknya.

Kudengar desahan pelan dari Heechul ketika kutempelkan bibirku dilehernya dan kuhisap pelan lehernya. Membuatku tergoda untuk menyicipi tubuhnya malam ini. "Air hangatnya bukan hanya untukku, tapi juga untukmu. Lalu untuk urusan makan, bukan makan yang seperti itu."

Heechul masih terdiam, tapi bisa kurasakan badannya bergetar. "E-eh? Untukku juga? Makan yang seperti apa?"

"Memakanmu, Tan Heechul."

**xxXxx**

**Tan Heechul**

"Ukh…"

Rintihku kesakitan ketika kurasakan denyut-denyut nyeri dari bagian bawah tubuhku. Semalam Hangeng benar-benar memaksaku untuk bermain lima ronde yang seperti ratusan ronde bagiku. Entah itu dikamar mandi, diranjang, dimeja makan, didapur, dilantai sekalipun dia melakukan itu padaku. Mencabuliku sesuka hatinya. Tololnya,

Aku menikmati saat-saat itu.

Nafsu Hangeng tidak pernah berubah sejak dulu kami pertama kali melakukannya. Namja itu terus memuji tubuhku sambil melakukan genjotannya. Melakukan itu dengan Hangeng rasanya bagai surga, indah…

"Oh ya, aku lupa bilang," Aku menoleh tiba-tiba ketika Hangeng menginterupsi khayalanku. "Umma meminta kita untuk pergi ke China liburan Musim Panas ini."

Aku menaikan sebelah alisku. "Liburan? Kau selalu tahu kalau aku tidak pernah punya waktu khusus untuk liburan, kan? Kau juga harus mengatur jadwal pertemuan dengan pasienmu."

Hangeng mengangguk cepat. "Arraseo, keundae… umma benar-benar ingin kita datang, Heenim. Aku sejujurnya juga merindukan abeoji dan umma."

Seketika aku terdiam. Bukan maksudnya aku tidak suka menemui kedua mertuaku yang tinggal ribuan kilometer dari posisiku saat ini, tapi untuk bertemu juga tidak mudah. Hangeng sibuk dengan kerjaannya yang mengharuskannya untuk tetap di Seoul sampai jadwal pertemuan dengan pasiennya selesai.

Sedangkan aku benar-benar tidak punya waktu khusus untuk berlibur. Tahu sendiri kalau aku mengelola sebuah café yang uhm… sukses. Mau tidak mau aku juga sibuk mengurus café dan mengurus Kris, putra semata wayang kami yang juga selalu bertanya tentang haraboji dan haelmoninya yang berada di China.

Kedua namja ini merindukan mereka.

"Aku akan meminta Leeteuk atau Ryeowook mengelola café selama kita liburan nanti."

Hangeng membulatkan matanya sambil tersenyum penuh harap padaku. "J-jeongmal? Kau sungguh setuju untuk berlibur disana?"

Aku mengangguk dan mengecup kening Hangeng. "Aku akan melakukan apa yang bisa membuatmu bahagia, yeobo."

"Gomawo! Saranghaeyo, Heechulie!"

**xxXxx**

Dan sekarang, kami berada di Beijing.

"Appa! Itu apa?" Tanya Kris riang.

Aku ikutan menatap sesuatu yang Kris tunjuk. Sedangkan Hangeng hanya tersenyum sambil memangku Kris yang tidak bisa diam didalam mobil. Namja kecil itu daritadi berpindah-pindah untuk melihat pemandangan Beijing yang memang indah.

"Itu namanya becak. Kalau jaman dahulu ditarik dan dibawa lari, tapi sekarang memakai sepeda." Jawab Hangeng sambil menepuk puncak kepala Kris.

Kris ber-oh ria dengan mata berbinar. Sebenarnya Kris sudah pernah ke Beijing, ketika umurnya belum menginjak satu tahun. Makanya dia pasti tidak ingat tentang Beijing apalagi haraboji dan haelmoninya. Bisa-bisa Kris tidak kenal ketika bertemu nanti.

"Kata Yesung ahjusshi ada tembok raksasa di Beijing! Apa kita akan melewatinya? Kris mau lihaatt!"

Kuelus rambut hitam milik Kris lembut. "Kita tidak lewat sana, Kris. Jika ada waktu kita akan kesana, eung?"

Kris mengangguk riang dan kembali menatap keluar jendela taksi dengan semangat. Hangeng sibuk menjawab berbagai pertanyaan dari Kris yang membuatnya agak repot untuk menjawabnya. Pasalnya Kris tidak hanya bertanya satu objek, tapi semuanya yang baru ia lihat pasti ia tanya.

Kalau aku jadi Hangeng, aku akan bosan menjawab pertanyaan Kris. Tapi namja itu menjawab semua pertanyaan Kris tanpa beban. Seolah apa yang ditanyakan Kris itu menyenangkan. Hangeng memang appa yang baik, aku jadi bangga sendiri padanya.

"Hannie," Panggilku, namja itu menoleh dan menggumam lalu tersenyum. "Wo ai ni."

Hangeng terkekeh kecil sambil meletakan telapak tangan hangatnya dipipi kiriku. Sambil terus tersenyum ia memandangku lama, sangat lama. Rasa hangat menjalar kedaerah pipi dan tengkukku, ditempat Hangeng meletakan tangannya.

"Wo ye ai ni, Heenim."

**xxXxx**

**Tan Hangeng**

Hari ketiga kami di Beijing.

Seharian ini aku hanya menghabiskan waktu dirumah bersama kedua orangtuaku. Mengobrol tentang apa yang kulakukan di Seoul selama aku tidak pulang ke Beijing, tepatnya Heilungjiang. Semenjak abeoji pensiun, dia lebih sering dirumah. Melanjutkan hobinya, menanam tanaman hias.

Kalau umma dari dulu sampai sekarang menjadi istruktur tari tradisional China. Makanya aku bisa beberapa tarian tradisional dari yang mudah sampai yang sulit sekalipun. Heechul yang agak kaku saja ingin sekali mempunyai bakat sepertiku dan umma.

"Kris merengek ingin melihat tembok raksasa," Ujar Heechul sambil menaikan selimut sebatas bawah dagunya. "Bisa kita besok kesana?"

Aku menggeleng. "Tempatnya jauh dari sini, lagipula kau harus tahu kalau kesana itu butuh energi yang tak sedikit. Kau bisa mati kelelahan disana, Chullie. Apalagi Musim Panas seperti ini."

Heechul mendesah pelan. "Ini gara-gara Yesung sialan," Umpatnya. "Kalau saja namja babo itu tidak mengatakan tentang tembok raksasa pada Kris, pasti dia tidak akan tahu."

"Yah… kalau mau lihat dari jauh sih bisa. Tapi memang tempatnya jauh dari sini, membutuhkan waktu sekitar tiga jam. Aku tidak ingin bersusah payah untuk datang kesana dan hanya melihat dari jauh."

Heechul mengangguk paham dan mematikan lampu yang berada dimeja kecil samping tempat tidur. Kulihat dia sepertinya sedang tidak ingin melakukan kegiatan malam yang kami biasa lakukan. Biasanya kami melakukannya rutin, dua hari sekali. Dan seharusnya malam ini jatahnya main.

"Chullie…"

"Eung?" Jawabnya tanpa membuka matanya.

"Sekarang hari apa?"

"Selasa? Wae?" Masih tanpa membuka mata.

"Terakhir kita main hari apa?"

"Eung… Minggu, ya?"

Aku beringsut memeluk tubuh ramping Heechul yang sudah tertutup selimut. Yeojya itu mendesah pelan ketika aku meremas payudaranya kencang. Seolah mengerti, tangan Heechul beralih kebelakang dan mencari-cari kejantananku yang masih tertutup kain bernama celana.

"Pintar, sekarang kau mengerti…" Bisikku ditelinganya sambil terus meremas payudaranya.

"Ungh… c-cumbu a-aku, Hannie."

Aku membulatkan mataku. "Kau berkata kotor."

Heechul membalikan tubuhnya dan mendongak untuk menatapku. Tangan lihainya berada didadaku dan menggerayangi dadaku. Dia selalu suka memegangi absku yang katanya menggiurkan. Tatapan mata Heechul terlihat lapar.

"Lalu kenapa kalau aku berkata kotor? Setiap aku mendesah dan mengerang, kau tidak pernah mengeluh. Semua itu tidak ada bedanya dengan berkata kotor, kan?" Tanya Heechul dengan seringaian menggoda miliknya. "Setubuhi aku, Hannie."

"Sesuai permintaanmu, Nona Kim Heechul."

**xxXxx**

Pagi-pagi sekali aku sudah harus mengantar umma ke toko kue dan roti yang sudah dikelola sejak aku kecil. Harum kue dan roti yang aromanya sampai keluar dari toko tidak pernah berubah. Harum lezatnya membuat semua orang yang lewat bahkan tidak bisa menahan untuk tidak membelinya.

Pegawai toko umma juga banyak yang menyambut kedatanganku sejak tiga tahun tidak pulang ke China. Aku benar-benar merindukan suasana kampung halamanku yang jauh lebih asri dibanding Seoul yang dipadati dengan mobil-mobil berseliweran dimana-mana.

Heechul berada dirumah bersama Kris dan abeoji. Rencananya mereka bertiga ingin keluar untuk menemani abeoji memancing dipemancingan dekat rumah. Padahal tadi Kris rencananya akan dibawa olehku, umma ingin pamer ke orang-orang kalau aku sudah memiliki seorang putra.

"Hangeng-ah, ini sampel terbaru kue yang dibuat oleh koki Lau. Coba icip, umma mau tahu pendapatmu."

Aku memotong kecil sebuah kue berwarna cokelat dengan taburan bubuk cokelat. Dengan hati-hati aku memasukan potongan kecil tadi kedalam mulutku. Kutunjukan ibu jariku pada umma ketika potongan kue cokelat itu seketika lumer dimulutku.

"Masshiseoyo," Ujarku setelah menelan kue itu. "Menu baru?"

Umma mengangguk. "Eung, umma ingin membuat beberapa menu baru untuk bulan ini. Rencananya umma akan menarik pelanggan dengan kue dan bonus es krim mumpung liburan musim panas."

"Hebat, aku yakin banyak pelanggan yang berdatangan. Semoga saja–"

"Hangeng-ge?"

Suara yeojya itu…

Aku menoleh perlahan dan mendapati seorang yeojya mungil berkulit putih bercahaya berpendar-pendar berdiri kurang lebih dua meter dibelakangku. Wajah bulatnya, mata kelewat sipit beriris cokelat madu, hidung mancung, bibir merah muda alami, dan rambut cokelat muda panjang yang membingkai indah wajahnya.

"I-itu Henry?" Tanya umma tak percaya.

Aku mengangguk tipis untuk menanggapi pertanyaan skeptis dari umma. Appa, umma, dan aku sudah tidak bertemu dengannya semenjak delapan tahun lalu. Ketika aku pergi dari China dan berada di Korea. Umma menepuk bahuku dan meninggalkanku.

"Xianhua?"

Yeojya cantik, uhm… Liu Xianhua atau biasa dipanggil Henry Lau itu melempar senyum mautnya padaku. Jangan tanya kenapa yeojya itu bisa dipanggil Henry yang sudah jelas untuk namja. Uh baiklah aku akan memberitahu. Dulu dia agak tomboy, dia menyuruh orang-orang untuk memanggilnya Henry.

"Kau banyak berubah, Xiannie."

"Aku berubah karena gege," Ujarnya sambil menunduk malu. "Gege, ah mungkin Hangeng-ge biasa dipanggil oppa ya di Korea sana? Aku akan memanggil gege dengan panggilan oppa. Hangeng oppa." Ujarnya lancar dengan Bahasa Korea.

"Kau bisa berbahasa Korea?"

Xianhua mengangguk. "Aku belajar Bahasa Korea karena gege. Aku ingin menyusul gege diKorea, tetapi gege sudah keburu pulang dengan kabar tak enak."

Aku hanya tersenyum kecil sambil meringis dalam hati. Xianhua itu dulunya mantan yeojyachinguku sebelum aku pergi ke Korea. Hubungan kami berakhir ketika aku mendapat panggilan menjadi dokter dinegeri ginseng itu. Untungnya disana aku mempunyai saudara dan bisa tinggal disana.

"Dui bu qi," Ujarku tak enak. "Bagaimana kabarmu? Sukses menjadi perawat, kah?"

Xianhua mengangguk cepat. "Aku menjadi perawat dirumah sakit yang berada di Beijing sana, jadi aku mau tak mau juga harus tinggal disana. Meninggalkan Heilungjiang, seperti gege. Gege sedang berlibur? Bersama istri gege juga?"

Kali ini aku yang mengangguk. "Ne, tapi istriku sedang berada dirumah sekarang. Kau sudah mempunyai namjachingu?"

"Eobseo, aku tidak punya sejak putus dari gege dulu."

Yah, dia pernah bilang kalau dia akan selalu menungguku. Bukannya aku menyakiti hatinya, tapi aku tidak pernah menyuruhnya untuk menungguku. Aku berniat ke Korea untuk mencari yeojya kecil yang mencuri hatiku sejak dulu, Kim Heechul. Yang sekarang sudah menjadi istri sahku.

"Boleh aku memeluk gege?" Tanyanya sambil tersenyum, matanya berkaca-kaca.

Aku mengangguk dan menarik tubuh mungilnya kepelukanku. Tangannya melingkar erat kebelakang punggungku, menahanku. Xianhua yang lebih dulu menyukaiku dan mencintaiku, dia juga memintaku untuk menjadi namjachingunya. Karena aku tidak enak, jadilah aku menerimanya tanpa rasa apapun. Kupikir dengan menerimanya, perlahan aku akan menyukainya. Tapi tak ada yang kurasakan setelah tiga tahun berpacaran.

"Hannie?!"

Aku melepas pelukan Xianhua dan langsung melihat kearah pintu masuk toko. Heechul sedang menggenggam tangan Kris yang berdiri disampingnya. Yeojya itu menatapku tajam dengan matanya yang berkilat marah.

"I-itu istri dan anak gege?"

Aku tidak mempedulikan pertanyaan dari Xianhua. Aku langsung berlari kecil menghampiri Heechul yang sudah mau berjalan keluar toko. Kutahan tangannya ketika aku sudah bisa menjangkaunya. Yeojya cantik itu menoleh sambil menghempaskan tanganku.

"Mwo?!" Bentak Heechul padaku.

"Dengar dulu penjelasanku, Heenim. Jebaliyo."

Heechul melepas genggaman tangannya pada Kris dan otomatis mendorong kecil Kris kearahku. Kris yang ketakutan langsung memeluk kakiku takut-takut. "Bawa saja Kris denganmu. Aku mungkin tidak akan pulang kerumah orangtuamu malam ini."

Heechul berjalan cepat memunggungi kami. Langkah kakinya yang tegas itu membuktikan kalau dia tidak main-main dengan ucapannya. Aku merasakan pelukan Kris sekarang makin erat dan isakan yang terdengar olehku semakin terdengar jelas.

Aku mengangkat tubuh kecil Kris kegendonganku. Tanganku bergerak mengelus punggung Kris, berusaha menenangkannya. Sementara aku hanya bisa menunduk dan merutuki nasibku. Kenapa tadi aku mau memeluk Xianhua. Kalaupun mengejar Heechul, yeojya itu terlalu keras kepala untuk mendengarkan penjelasanku.

"Mianhae, Heechulie."

**xxXxx**

**Tan Heechul**

Aku memeriksa dompetku yang isinya tak banyak. Jika aku kabur ke Seoul, aku tidak yakin bisa. Biaya pesawat mahal, aku tidak bisa apa-apa. Ponselku juga mati sejak tadi sore, aku tidak bisa menelefon siapapun atau menerima telefon dari siapapun.

China oleng sialan.

Buat apa dia memeluk yeojya lain padahal sudah punya istri dan anak?! Dia tidak berpikir apa bagaimana jika aku lihat kejadian tadi?! Aish! Aku tidak peduli lagi. Aku tidak mau pulang kemana-mana. Apalagi bertemu dengan Hangeng.

Dia saja tidak menolak jika aku tidak pulang.

"Hangeng sialan!"

Kurasakan seluruh orang yang berada disekelilingku menatapku aneh. Membuatku merunduk malu karena sudah ribut disini. Aku sekarang luntang-lantung menaiki bus kearah Beijing. Entah apa yang akan kudapatkan disana, yang penting aku tidak berada di Heilungjiang lagi.

Yang lebih membuatku bingung, aku tidak bisa Bahasa Mandarin. Apalagi membaca huruf Hanzi yang bisa membuat mataku rabun hanya karena menatapnya kelamaan untuk mencoba membacanya. Kim Heechul, kau benar-benar tertimpa sial.

Kudengar supir bus mengatakan sesuatu yang tak kumengerti. Semua orang bersiap-siap dengan barang-barang yang mereka bawa di bus. Bisa kusimpulkan kalau kami akan segera sampai di Beijing. Dari yang kuperhatikan juga sepertinya kami sudah sampai di Beijing.

Ketika bus benar-benar berhenti, aku ikutan turun dan menghirup udara sebanyak-banyaknya. Sekarang aku sendirian…

"Lapar…"

**xxXxx**

Setelah sekitar tiga jam aku berjalan-jalan sendirian di Beijing yang skalanya tak terkira denganku yang sebegini kecilnya dibanding Beijing. Aku juga belum makan sejak pagi tadi. Sedangkan sekarang sudah jam delapan malam…

_High-heels _yang menyiksaku juga sepertinya sedang tertawa penuh kemenangan. Aku tidak bisa mencopotnya karena bisa dipastikan kalau aku mencopot sepatu yang tingginya mencapai sepuluh senti ini, aku akan berjalan mengelilingi Beijing dengan telanjang kaki. Dan itu menjijikan.

Kurasakan bahuku disentuh oleh seseorang. Ketika aku menoleh ternyata tiga namja berpakaian seperti berandalan tersenyum mesum menatapku. Aku tidak mengerti apa yang dikatakan oleh mereka. Tapi aku yakin kalau mereka membicarakan aku.

"_Are you foreigner_?" Tanya salah satu namja itu.

Aku mengangguk. "_Korean_. _I can't speak Chinese, sorry._"

Dengan cepat aku berjalan mendahului mereka. Aku tahu badanku ini masih ramping dan seksi, jadi tak heran kalau namja masih banyak yang mengincarku. Di Korea saja banyak yang menggodaiku apalagi di China yang kebanyakan yeojya-yeojyanya tidak semenarik yeojya di Korea. _No offense_, hihi.

Langkahku terhenti ketika mereka menghalangi jalanku. Terkutuklah karena aku memilih jalan yang sempit dan gelap. Padahal harusnya jam delapan masih agak terang karena Musim Panas, tapi aneh disini sudah gelap.

"_Wanna play with us? Karaoke or something healthy? Like play foursome?_"

Mataku terbelalak ketika mendengar kata-kata mesum yang super menjijikan dari mulut salah satu namja yang menurutku paling lumayan wajahnya. Tapi tetap saja mereka menjijikan. Ini sudah keterlaluan, aku dilecehkan namja-namja China.

"_No, thanks._"

Aku mencoba untuk berjalan melewati mereka, tapi salah satu namja menahan tanganku. Kutepis tangannya tapi dua namja lainnya menahan. Tanganku dikunci oleh dua orang namja, yang satu lagi mencoba melepas kancing kemejaku.

"Ya! Lepaskan! Aish! _Let me go, motherfucker_!"

Tubuhku dihempaskan ke tembok jalan dan bisa kurasakan rasa sakit ditulang punggungku. Aku tidak punya tenaga lagi untuk mencoba lari. Air mataku perlahan turun ketika namja itu berhasil membuka seluruh kancing kemejaku. Mereka menatap payudaraku yang tertutup bra berwarna hitam dengan wajah yang menjijikan bagiku. Tuhan, tolong aku.

"_Please, don't do this. I… I already have a child! Y-you wouldn't like it…_" Ujarku terbata.

Dan, mereka tak peduli.

Aku semakin meronta-ronta ketika tangan namja itu beralih kebelakang tubuhku. Kuhimpit tangannya guna mempersulit namja itu untuk membuka kaitan braku. Sang namja sepertinya tidak peduli dan semakin nafsu, jadilah dia menjedotkan kepalaku ke dinding. Membuatku agak pusing. Semoga seseorang cepat menemukanku dan membantuku.

Sayup-sayup mataku mulai kehilangan kemampuan untuk melihat dengan jelas. Telingaku mendengar teriakan seorang namja dari ujung jalan. Apa dia ingin menolongku? Uhh aku tidak bisa melihat apa-apa.

Hanya gelap.

**xxXxx**

**Tan Hangeng**

Mataku terus membuka lebar sambil menyetir. Aku tidak berhenti mencari Heechul sejak tadi siang sampai selarut ini. Dan aku sudah di Beijing sekarang, ada yang bilang kalau Heechul menaiki bis menuju Beijing. Yeojya itu benar-benar keras kepala.

"Dui bu qi…"

Aku menoleh dan mendapati Xianhua yang mulai meneteskan air matanya lagi. Yeojya cantik ini ikut ke Beijing untuk membantu mencari Heechul. Dia ikut karena perasaan bersalah telah membuat Heechul marah dan akhirnya pergi entah kemana.

"Gwaenchana, Xianhua-ya. Ini bukan salahmu saja kok, ini juga salahku karena terlalu bodoh."

Xianhua mengusap air matanya dan tetap menatap keluar jendela untuk mencari Heechul. "Tapi karena aku Heechul-sshi jadi marah dan pergi, gege."

Aku menepuk kepalanya lembut lalu kembali menatap keluar jendela. Yeojya itu terus-terusan mengucapkan minta maaf padaku, entah ini sudah yang keberapa kali dia mengucapkan kata-kata yang sama. Untung saja aku sabar orangnya #eh

Xianhua tiba-tiba mengeluarkan ponselnya dan langsung mendekatkan ponselnya ketelinganya. Mungkin itu appa atau umma yang mengabari tentang Heechul. Mereka menunggu dirumah kalau Heechul tiba-tiba pulang.

"Apa? Aku bersama Hangeng-ge, jadi jangan telefon aku."

Bukan berniat ingin menguping, tapi suara Xianhua yang tidak kecil itu terdengar oleh telingaku. Jadi tidak masalah bukan jika aku mendengarnya. Lagipula kami berdekatan.

"Terserah, aku tidak peduli pada gege. Untuk apa aku kerumah gege? Tidak!"

Xianhua menjauhkan ponselnya dan sepertinya memencet tombol yang memutuskan hubungan telefonnya dengan seorang namja diujung sana. Yeojya itu sepertinya agak kesal, dia memasukan ponselnya kedalam tas dengan hentakan dan geraman.

"Mau kuantar kerumah namja itu?"

Xianhua menoleh bingung dan menggeleng. "Tidak, aku tidak mau bertemu dengannya. Lebih penting mencari Heechul-sshi sekarang."

Aku berdeham pelan. "Kalau boleh kutahu, memang dia itu siapa?"

"Zhoumi, guru Bahasa Korea sekaligus penderita sindrom 'tubuh dingin'. Seluruh tubuhnya dingin jika dia dicuaca biasa, kalau Musim Panas dia tidak bisa kemana-mana kecuali dimalam hari. Karena tubuhnya bisa rusak. Sialnya, dia manusia yang cepat bosan, dia sering pergi keluar rumah sakit dan akhirnya pulang dengan dipapah beberapa orang. Pingsan."

"Oh ya, sindrom yang agak mengerikan ya. Membuat bosan dan akhirnya memilih untuk melanggar peraturan. Lalu dia kenapa menelefonmu? Jangan-jangan dia kambuh, loh."

Xianhua menggeleng. "Dia bilang kalau diapartemennya ada yeojya yang masih pingsan. Dia tidak mengerti cara menyadarkan yeojya itu. Dasar bodoh."

Aku terkekeh. "Namja itu benar-benar tak tahu urusan seperti ini ya."

"Eung, dia memang bodoh," Ujar Xianhua masih sambil menatap keluar mobil. "Zhoumi-ge juga seperti orang gila. Dia selalu bilang kalau dia menyukaiku dan menyuruhku jadi pacarnya. Padahal aku selalu menolak keras karena aku masih mencintai Hangeng-ge."

"Lebih baik kau membuka hatimu sedikit, Xianhua-ya. jangan beranggapan kalau semua namja sama seperti dulu. Dulu kau masih dianggap rendah oleh banyak namja, tapi sekarang kau malah dikejar-kejar namja, bukan?"

"Tapi aku tidak suka Zhoumi-ge." Tegas Xianhua, namun aku masih bisa melihat sesuatu yang janggal diraut wajahnya.

Aku tersenyum kecil. "Aku tidak yakin."

Xianhua mendecak kesal. "Terserah apa kata Hangeng-ge."

Kulirik Xianhua yang sudah menggembungkan pipinya imut. Setiap kesal pasti dia akan mengembungkan pipinya yang bulat seperti kue mochi itu. Sayang sekali, aku sudah punya Heechul. Kalau aku namja lajang, aku pasti akan mengejar Xianhua sama seperti yang Zhoumi lakukan.

**xxXxx**

"Gege mau makan? Aku akan buatkan makanan."

Aku mengangguk dan nyengir. Xianhua langsung berlari kearah dapur kecil yang berada diapartemen kecilnya. Aku tidak pulang ke Heilungjiang karena memerlukan waktu lama jika harus pulang pergi seperti itu. Appa juga bilang kalau Heechul belum pulang. Untung saja Kris percaya kalau aku dan Heechul sedang membelikannya sepeda baru.

Sepertinya aku harus membawa sepeda baru jika pulang ke Heilungjiang.

Kudengar suara berisik akibat tabrakan penggorengan dan panci didapur sana. Dari dulu aku tidak pernah punya yeojyachingu yang mahir memasak. Ingin sesekali aku mempunyai yeojyachingu yang mahir memasak seperti Ryeowookie. Untung Heechul lebih mahir dibanding Xianhua.

"Kau ingin kubantu?" Tanyaku dengan suara lantang, agar terdengar oleh Xianhua.

"Tidak! J-jangan, Hangeng-ge. Aku ini sudah jago memasak jadi gege tidak perlu membantu."

Mungkin mengobrol dengan Xianhua bisa membuatku sedikit terhibur dan sedikit lupa dengan Heechul. Lelah rasanya menyetir seharian untuk mencari yeojya cantik yang berstatus istriku itu. Aku janji, hari ini saja aku ingin lepas kewajiban untuk mencari Heechul.

"Akan kubantu, Xianhua-ya!"

**xxXxx**

**Tan Heechul**

Suara seorang namja yang agak berisik membuatku sadar. Kuabaikan pertanyaan yang tak kumengerti itu. Kukerjap-kerjapkan mataku yang terasa bias dengan lampu terang yang menyiksa. Seorang namja kurus berwajah tirus menatapku khawatir, sepertinya namja yang menolongku tadi.

"_Korean?_"

Aku menoleh pada namja itu lalu mengangguk. Namja kurus itu berdiri, membuat tubuh kurusnya terlihat sangat tinggi dari sudut pandangku sekarang. Jika diperhatikan wajahnya memang tampan dan lumayan, tapi tubuhnya membuatku seram melihatnya. Kurus banget!

"Zhoumi imnida, bangapseubnida." Ujarnya sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Namamu China, tapi kau bisa Bahasa Korea?"

Namja bernama Zhoumi itu mengangguk. "Aku itu seonsaengnim, mata pelajaran Bahasa Korea yang jarang ditemukan disekolah biasa. Jadi tak heran kalau aku bisa Bahasa Korea."

Aku mengangguk-angguk dan menatap sekeliling ruangan yang bisa kusimpulkan namanya kamar. Banyak perabot unik nan cantik disini, kebanyakan berwarna abu-abu dan merah. Diujung ada pintu, mungkin kamar mandi. Disampingnya ada ruangan yang sepertinya tempat baju.

"Kau hanya seorang seonsaengnim namun mempunyai apartemen semewah ini?"

"Aku lahir dikeluarga kaya raya. Abeoji memiliki bisnis yang sangat sukses, sedangkan ummaku sudah meninggal diumurku yang ketiga tahun. Abeoji menyusul umma diumurku yang ke lima belas tahun. Aku tidak mengerti apapun tentang bisnis abeoji, jadi bisnisnya pindah tangan. Aku hanya mendapat dua puluh lima persen keuntungannya." Jelasnya santai.

"A-aku kan baru kau kenal, kenapa kau menceritakan semuanya padaku?" Aku semakin bingung dengan pola pikirnya.

Zhoumi mengangkat bahunya. "Entah, aku mudah percaya pada orang asing. Jadi bukan masalah kalau aku menceritakan kehidupanku padamu. Oh ya, namamu siapa?"

"Tan Heechul, 32 tahun."

"EH?! 32 tahun?! Bagaimana bisa kelihatan seperti umur dua puluhan begini?!" Tanya Zhoumi dengan _shock _yang berlebihan. "N-noona operasi plastik?"

Aku hanya terkekeh. "Ini kecantikan alami, bodoh. Banyak orang yang kaget mengetahui kalau umurku ini sudah menginjak tiga puluhan. Asal kau tahu juga, aku ini sudah punya putra berumur 3 tahun."

Lagi-lagi Zhoumi membulatkan matanya. "Noona benar-benar orang yang penuh kejutan ya? Lalu Tan itu nama marga suami noona?"

Kali ini aku mengangguk. "Eung, margaku Kim lalu menikah dengan namja berkebangsaan China yang bermarga Tan."

"Aku tidak pernah berpikir sampai sana. Oh ya, kenapa noona bisa disini? Aku yakin noona itu orang Seoul, kan?" Tebaknya.

"Sepertinya kau mulai pintar menebak tentangku. Aku sedang berlibur ketempat suamiku di Heilungjiang, lalu aku memergoki suamiku sedang memeluk seorang yeojya yang kuyakin lebih muda dariku. Tanpa kudengar penjelasannya, aku langsung kabur ke Beijing tanpa tujuan."

Aku mulai percaya dengan namja bernama Zhoumi ini. Tidak mungkin seorang penjahat menceritakan kisah hidupnya. Jadi aku percaya-percaya saja untuk bercerita padanya. Nyaman juga berada disisinya, seolah dia bisa melindungiku.

"Kenapa noona tidak mendengar dulu penjelasan dari suami noona? Padahal bisa saja kalau yeojya itu hanya sepupu atau saudara suami noona yang belum noona kenal."

Aku mengangkat bahuku. "Aku terlalu emosi untuk mendengar penjelasan klise seperti itu. Kehidupanku itu bukan drama, arra?"

Zhoumi mengangguk. "Sebenarnya drama yang mengikuti kehidupan kita, noona. Jadi jangan salahkan kalau drama hampir mirip dengan kehidupan asli karena memang diadaptasi dari kehidupan."

"Lalu kenapa kita malah membicarakan drama?"

Tawa renyah Zhoumi menarikku untuk tertawa juga. Mungkin kepalaku yang terbentur membuatku menjadi agak bodoh. Apalagi bertemu dengan namja bernama Zhoumi yang konyol, membuatku lebih menikmati hidup. Kalau dengan Hangeng, semuanya teratur dan pasif.

Hannie sedang apa ya…

**xxXxx**

Setelah semalam aku menginap diapartemen Zhoumi, aku semakin mengenalnya lebih jauh. Dia penderita sindrom entah apa namanya, yang membuat tubuhnya selalu dalam keadaan suhu rendah. Sehingga dia akan melemah jika di Musim Panas seperti ini. Seperti es krim, ya?

Dengan senang hati dia mencharger ponselku tanpa kusuruh semalam. Untung saja ponselnya tetap dimatikan, kalau tidak dimatikan aku tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana penuhnya pesan dan berisiknya ponsel itu karena ditelfoni oleh Hangeng. Hangeng khawatir tidak ya…

Zhoumi sedang mengajar ditempat les sekarang, karena sekolah sedang libur jadi dia mengajar sebagai guru les. Padahal cuaca sedang terik sekali apalagi sekarang jam dua belas tepat. Katanya dia akan pulang sebentar lagi.

Ting!

Suara pintu apartemen yang terbuka membuatku reflek menoleh. Perlahan aku melangkah kearah ruang tengah, aku ingin lihat siapa yang datang.

"Zhoumi-ge?"

Mataku melebar ketika melihat siapa yang masuk dan mengganti _flatshoes _-nya dengan sandal rumah yang disediakan. Yeojya yang kemarin kulihat memeluk Hangeng ditoko milik ummanim. Yeojya yang saat ini sangat tak ingin kutemui.

"H-Heechul-sshi?"

"Oh, Hangeng memberitahu namaku padamu? Dia memberitahu nama Kim Heechul atau Tan Heechul, nona manis?" Tanyaku sinis.

Yeojya itu mengerutkan keningnya. "A-ah! Pelukan yang kemarin itu hanya salah paham, Heechul-sshi. Aku hanya teman lama Hangeng-ge. Karena sudah lama tak bertemu, jadinya aku memeluk Hangeng-ge. Jeongmal jwisungieyo."

Aku menyilangkan kedua tanganku. "Apa kau tak tahu kalau dia sudah punya istri? Atau bahkan kau tak tahu kalau dia sudah punya anak?"

"A-aku tahu, aku tahu kalau Hangeng-ge sudah punya anak dan istri. Tapi aku memang bodoh dan tidak mengetahui kedatangan Heechul-sshi. Jeongmal jwisungieyo."

Belum sempat aku membalas ucapan yeojya itu, suara pintu terbuka menginterupsiku. Zhoumi berjalan masuk dan menatap kami berdua sayu. Wajah tirusnya terlihat pucat dan berkeringat. Tangan kurusnya berpegangan pada kusen pintu apartemen.

"Hhh… Henry-ah…"

Brukk.

Suara debaman tubuh Zhoumi yang menghantam lantai membuatku dan yeojya itu reflek berjongkok untuk mengangkatnya. Ternyata namanya Henry, eh? Yang disukai oleh Zhoumi itu?

"Babo!" Isak yeojya itu pelan.

Aku hanye kedip-kedip tak mengerti. Dengan susah payah aku menyampirkan salah satu tangannya dibahuku, dan salah satu tangannya dibahu yeojya itu. Kami membopong tubuh Zhoumi kekamarnya yang berada disebrang kamar yang kutempati.

"A-aku akan menanganinya. Lebih baik Heechul-sshi kabari Hangeng-ge kalau baik-baik saja dan bersama denganku. Liu Xianhua imnida, atau bisa dipanggil Henry. Dan tolong maafkan kelakuanku pada Hangeng-ge. Mianhae…"

Kuperhatikan Xianhua yang mulai mengelap keringat yang bercucuran diwajah tirus Zhoumi. Zhoumi juga bercerita tentang yeojya yang dia suka sejak pertama kali bertemu. Liu Xianhua, atau Henry. Zhoumi sudah berusaha untuk mendapatkan yeojya ini.

"Kau mencintainya?"

Xianhua menghapus air matanya lalu mengangguk, dia sibuk mengobrak-abrik tasnya yang penuh obat-obatan. "Sangat, tapi bodohnya aku telat merasakan kalau aku mencintainya."

Aku menatap Xianhua iba. Dengan perlahan, aku mundur dan keluar dari kamar Zhoumi. Kuambil ponselku yang masih dalam keadaan mati. Kuhidupkan ponselku dan kupencet tombol satu dengan lama. Secara otomatis, ponsel itu langsung menghubungi Hangeng.

"_Chulie! Ah… syukurlah kau akhirnya menelefonku. Jeongmal mianhada, Chulie-ah… Saranghae, Heenim. A-aku tidak bermaksud–_"

"Cukup, Hannie. Aku sudah mengerti sekarang," Ujarku sambil tersenyum. "Aku bersama Xianhua sekarang. Dia sudah memberitahu semuanya padaku. Mianhae karena sudah membuatmu khawatir. Saranghae. Aku tidak mau jauh darimu lagi."

Kudengar suara hela nafas lega dari ujung telefon. "_Aku selalu mencintaimu jika kau berniat pergi dariku, Chulie. Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu pergi lagi, yaksokhae._"

"Aku percaya padamu…"

**xxXxx**

Aku, Hangeng, dan Kris membungkuk satu kali pada abeonim dan ummanim. Akhirnya kami terpaksa pulang ke Seoul dua hari lebih cepat daripada yang kami rencanakan. Ini semua karena kecelakaan yang kami alami selama di China.

"Jeongmal jwisunghamnida abeonim, ummanim." Ujarku dengan penuh penyesalan.

"Gwaenchana, Heechul-ah. Nado jwisungieyo, kami tidak bisa membuatmu senang selama berada disini."

Aku menggeleng. "Aniya, ummanim. Aku senang berada disini walaupun sebentar tapi aku senang," Aku menatap abeonim ragu. "Jwisungieyo, abeonim."

Abeonim menarikku kepelukan hangatnya. "Justru yang seharusnya meminta maaf itu aku. maafkan Hangeng yang tidak menjagamu karena hampir membuatmu dilecehkan namja-namja berandalan."

Aku mengangguk dalam pelukan abonim. Aku tidak mau mengingat lagi kejadian yang membuatku hampir diperkosa namja-namja sialan itu. Hangeng saja ingin menyewa beberapa orang untuk mencari namja-namja sialan itu. Dia benar-benar marah.

"Pesawat kita akan berangkat satu jam dari sekarang," Ujar Hangeng. "Kalau ada informasi tentang namja berandalan itu bilang aku."

"Tentu, appa pasti akan menginformasikan padamu."

Setelah pamitan, kami sekeluarga langsung naik mobil yang akan mengantar kami ke bandara. Sesampainya di bandara, aku langsung menarik koperku untuk siap-siap menaiki pesawat. Begitu juga Kris yang agak merepotkan karena dia berlari kesana kemari.

"Sudah mau pulang?"

Langkahku terhenti ketika mendengar suara familiar itu. Langsung kutolehkan wajahku kebelakang. Kulihat seorang namja tinggi yang menggandeng seorang yeojya mungil nan manis dengan balutan baju terusan berwarna cokelat.

"Zhoumi? Oh… sudah menjadi sepasang kekasih rupanya?" Godaku.

"Ini semua karena Heechul noona," Ujar Zhoumi dengan senyum lebarnya. "Xie xie."

Kurasakan tangan Hangeng yang melingkar dibelakang pinggangku, Kris berada digendongannya. Senyum maskulinnya yang sangat kusuka merekah diwajah tampannya. Kecupan singkat ia hadiahi untuk puncak kepalaku.

"Kami akan kembali, tolong sambut kami dengan undangan pernikahan suatu saat nanti." Hangeng menatap mereka berdua senang.

"Pasti, tunggu saja saatnya."

**xxXxx**

**Chapter 5**

**-End-**

Hiyaaa mianhae karena telat banget ini updatenya. Jangan rajam author karena kelamaan update ya, reader. Author bener-bener sial setelah update chapter 4 kemarin. Pokoknya sial banget. Pasti readerdeul juga nggak pengen dengar curhatan author.

Ini udah diupdate Hanchulnyaaa!

Untuk Yewook Shipper, berbahagialah. Author bakal bikin cerita mereka buat chapter depan. Oh iya, kalo Hanchul ngga ada NC. Karena author bingung gimana bikinnya haha. Nggak ada ide dari kemarin! Bener-bener bikin stress.

Nah! Yang udah terlanjur baca silahkan review yaaa! Satu aja gapapa udah bikin hati author berbunga-bunga kok ehehe. Boleh kok kritik dan terima flame, tapi please jangan jelek-jelekin castnya. Untung selama ini belum ada sih yang kaya gitu huahaha.

_Last, _review! Gamsahamnida! Hajaaa!


	6. Chapter 6

**xxXxx**

**Sapphire Blue**

**Series 3**

**[Last Series]**

**Cast :: **Super Junior Member.

**Rate :: **T.

**Warning :: **Genderswitch, OOC, AU, and Typos.

**Disclaimer :: **This story is mine. Casts in here were their own. And casts in here I'm just borrow their name. So you easily imagine the story. Don't bash the casts. Last, Kim Jongwoon aka Yesung is **MINE**.

**xxXxx**

**Chapter 6**

**Yewook's Pregnancy**

**xxXxx**

**Kim Yesung**

"Hoek…"

Reflek aku langsung berlari menghampiri Ryeowook yang berada dikamar mandi. Karena pintunya tak terkunci, aku langsung masuk dan menemukan yeojya mungil itu berlutut didepan toilet sambil memegangi perut buncitnya.

Aku mengelus punggungnya lembut berkali-kali. Padahal kehamilannya sudah mau masuk bulan kesemblan, seharusnya _morning sick _sudah tak sering datang. Dokter bilang kalau ini hal yang wajar karena kesehatan Ryeowook yang lemah.

Tapi kalau begini, bisa-bisa Ryeowook malah jatuh sakit…

"Nan gwaenchana," Tukasnya sambil tersenyum. Matanya berkaca-kaca, efek karena muntah tadi. "Jangan khawatir, oppa."

Aku membilas toilet dan menutupnya. Dengan mudah aku mengangkat tubuh Ryeowook lalu mendudukannya didudukan toilet. Padahal seharusnya berat badan yeojya hamil biasanya meningkat sampai lima kilogram lebih, tapi Ryeowook tidak mencapai tiga kilogram.

"Bagaimana aku tak khawatir, Wookie. Lihat tubuh kurusmu dan perut besarmu itu. Kau menyeramkan," Kukecup bibirnya singkat. "Sudah minum vitamin hari ini?"

Ryeowook menggeleng. "Bangun tidur tadi aku langsung makan karena lapar, tapi sehabis makan malah muntah. Terkadang aku bingung apa yang sebenarnya diinginkan aegyaku ini." Tangan kurusnya mengelus perutnya.

Kucium perutnya yang tertutup baju tidur itu. "Kalau kau bingung, pasti dia juga bingung. Kau juga harus mengatur makananmu sehingga aegya kita tidak menolak makanan lagi."

"Tapi ini sudah bulan kedelapan, oppa. Seharusnya aku sudah biasa, aku harusnya tidak pernah _morning sick _lagi. Ini tak wajar…" Ryeowook menunduk lemah.

"Kan kau tahu kalau kesehatanmu itu berpengaruh pada aegya kita."

"Kenapa aku ditakdirkan menjadi yeojya lemah, ya? Padahal appa dan umma tidak punya salah apapun pada Tuhan sepertinya. Atau mungkin aku punya salah ya waktu kecil?"

Aku menggeleng cepat. "Aniya, kau itu kuat. Buktinya kau bisa melawan leukemia yang kau derita waktu itu. Buktinya kau bisa mengandung. Yeojya lemah pasti tidak bisa melawan semua yang kau hadapi."

Ryeowook mengusap pipinya yang mulai dibasahi oleh air matanya. "Aku beruntung mempunyai suami seperti Yesungie oppa."

"Aku lebih beruntung lagi karena mempunyai istri sepertimu, Wookie."

**xxXxx**

Kuhela nafasku untuk yang keseribu kalinya. Pekerjaanku yang memaksaku untuk bekerja dari pagi sampai pagi lagi membuat tubuhku lelah. Belum lagi permintaan aneh-aneh dari Ryeowookie juga membuatku sedikit stress. Ngidam memang membuat sang suami menderita, itu yang dikatakan beberapa namja yang sudah memiliki anak. Dan aku merasakannya sekarang.

Apalagi sudah tiga bulan lebih aku tidak dapat jatah berhubungan intim dengan Ryeowook. Terakhir ketika kami merayakan kehamilannya yang kelima bulan. Membuatku merasa kehilangan. Tapi untungnya Ryeowookie masih mau meng-oral. Sedikit terobati lah. Namun tetap saja berbeda.

"Waeyo, hyung?"

Kulirik Siwon yang duduk menyandar pada sandaran kursi yang berada tepat dihadapanku. Namja altetis itu sedang mengurus pernikahannya yang akan dilaksanakan dua minggu lagi dari sekarang. Sedangkan pernikahan Donghae menyusul dua minggu kemudian.

"Ryeowookie." Jawabku singkat.

Siwon mengangkat sebelah alis tebalnya. "Ngidam? Tak dapat jatah? Atau apa?"

"Begitulah, dan jangan lupakan tentang kesehatannya. Dia terus melemah, Siwon-ah. A-aku takut kalau persalinan nanti dia tidak bisa bertahan." Aku bergidik ngeri.

Ya… yang paling kutakutkan jika Ryeowookie tidak bisa bertahan hidup setelah melahirkan bayi kami. Salah satu hal yang paling kupikirkan dari awal Ryeowookie hamil. Semoga saja ketakutan terbesarku tidak akan terjadi.

"Astaga, hyung. Jangan berkata yang tidak-tidak tentang sesuatu yang berkaitan dengan kematian begitu. Aku yakin Tuhan pasti punya rencana baik untuk kalian."

"Terus doakan kami, Siwon-ah."

Siwon mengangguk dan menepuk bahuku pelan sebelum keluar ruang tunggu. Kami diundang untuk datang diacara Strong Heart, _variety show _yang terkenal dimana-mana. Acaranya belum _on-air, _jadi aku masih menunggu disini.

Kurasakan ponselku bergetar pelan. Kuambil ponselku yang tergeletak dimeja didepan kursiku saat ini. ada satu pesan masuk dari Ryeowook.

'_Aku ingin _waffle _melon dan _milkshake_ kiwi. Sekarang. Kim. Jong. Woon.'_

Mungkin… bersakit-sakit dahulu?

**xxXxx**

**Kim Ryeowook**

Aku menyesap minuman yang kupesan tadi sampai habis. Entah kenapa tiba-tiba aku ingin minum _milkshake _kiwi dan ingin makan _waffle _melon. Untung saja kata Yesung oppa di Sapphire Blue Café sekarang sudah ada menu baru, termasuk yang kupesan tadi.

Kulirik Yesung oppa yang serius menatap ponselnya. Sesekali dia tertawa atau tersenyum kecil ketika menatap benda kotak berwarna hitam itu. Sedikit membuatku curiga kalau-kalau dia selingkuh dibelakangku.

Berhubung aku sedang hamil, jadi dia tidak mendapat jatah berhubungan intim denganku. Pernah aku keceplosan untuk menyuruhnya menyewa pekerja seks, tapi untungnya dia menolak mentah-mentah untuk menggantikanku.

"Oppa?"

"Hm?" Jawabnya sambil meminum _latte_-nya.

"Apa oppa sudah pernah menyewa seorang PSK untuk menggantikan kebutuhan seks oppa?"

"Hah?! Uhuk-uhuk!" Sontak Yesung oppa mengeluarkan kembali _latte _yang tadinya sempat masuk kedalam rongga mulutnya. Matanya berair karena nyeri akibat tersedak tadi. Namja tampan itu sempat terbatuk kecil sebelum menjawab pertanyaanku. "A-apa kau bilang?"

Aku menatap Yesung oppa datar. "Yesung oppa pernah menyewa PSK tidak?"

Yesung oppa membulatkan matanya. "Apa aku terlihat seperti sudah menyewa seorang pelacur sebelumnya? Aku masih merengek minta jatah padamu karena aku belum pernah melakukannya lagi selain denganmu, chagi." Jelasnya dengan suara pelan, sangat pelan.

"Wae? Oppa kan bisa saja menyewa mereka dibelakangku." Tuduhku.

"Jadi kau ingin kalau aku menyetubuhi yeojya lain, begitu?"

Aku menggeleng cepat lalu mengembungkan pipiku dan mengerucutkan bibirku. "Aniya, hajima. Oppa hanya boleh bermain denganku. Tidak ada yang boleh terpuaskan oleh oppa selain diriku. Andwae."

Tangan kecil Yesung oppa menepuk kepalaku lembut. "Aku akan selalu menunggumu, Wookie. Aku juga tak sabar ingin menggendong aegya kita. Berjanjilah untuk tidak menanyakan tentang hal ini lagi. Aku juga takut kalau sampai orang-orang disini mendengar apa yang kita bicarakan."

"Yaksokhae, oppa."

**xxXxx**

Tanganku menyusuri ratusan gantungan baju yang memenuhi lemari pakaianku. Entah ini sudah yang keberapa kali aku mondar-mandir hanya untuk mencari _dress _yang tepat untuk dipakai ke pernikahan Siwon dan Kibum yang akan dirayakan malam ini. Aku dan Yesung oppa tidak sempat menghadiri acara pemberkatannya yang dilaksanakan tadi pagi.

"Belum menemukan pakaian yang cocok, Wookie?"

Aku memutar tubuhku dan mendapati Yesung oppa sedang berdiri menyandar diambang pintu ruang pakaian kami. Kuangkat bahuku dua kali dan kembali mencari pakaian bagus. Entah kenapa semuanya terlihat biasa saja dari sudut pandangku.

"Jangan terlalu menghiraukan _outfit_-nya, kau itu cantik memakai apapun. Bukankah aku sudah pernah mengatakannya?"

Aku mengangguk dan menunduk malu. "Ketika kita kencan ke Namsan. Oppa juga bilang ke fans oppa kalau aku itu yeojyachingu oppa. Padahal kan kita belum resmi."

Kudengar langkah kaki Yesung oppa yang mendekat. Tangannya melingkar dan mengait diatas perutku, karena saking tidak bisa meraih jika dia menaruh kedua tangannya didepan perutku yang besar. "Aku sudah ingin menyatakan cinta tapi kau malah kabur."

"Yesung oppa seram sih jadi aku kabur." Candaku.

Tawa renyah Yesung oppa menggema keseluruh ruangan, tapi setelah tawanya hilang ruangan jadi sunyi kembali. Kurasakan bibir Yesung oppa mencium lekukan leherku dan menjilatnya perlahan. Tangan nakalnya naik dan meremas payudaraku yang tertutup bra.

"Semakin besar saja, membuatku gemas." Komentarnya sambil memelintir puting payuradaku lembut.

Semua yeojya hamil pasti mengalami perubahan, terlebih dibagian perut dan payudara. Setelah hamil payudaraku terus membesar seperti perutku, hanya beda skala. Aku mengerang pelan ketika Yesung oppa menghisap kuat leherku dan melepas kaitan bra-ku.

"K-kita harus bersiap, uhh… untuk berangkat. Jangan bermainhh.. sekarang uhh… Yesungiehh." Gumamku tak jelas.

Yesung oppa malah memutar tubuhku sehingga berhadapan dengannya. Tinggi badannya yang jauh melebihi diriku memudahkannya untuk mencium bibirku dan mengunci tubuhku dipintu lemari. Tangannya tak sabar membuka kancing baju terusanku.

Setelah tiga kancing, tangannya menyusup masuk dan kembali meremas payudaraku. Kegiatannya tiba-tiba berhenti dan menatap kebawah. Kulihat tangan Yesung oppa basah karena cairan putih yang keluar dari puting payudaraku.

"Ini… air susumu?" Tanya Yesung oppa ragu.

Aku dan Yesung oppa bertatapan bingung. Aku juga sama sekali tidak mengerti tentang kehamilan apalagi yang berbau seperti ini. Ini kehamilan pertamaku, jadi aku belum mengerti tentang kehamilan sebelumnya.

"Kenapa sudah keluar, ya?"

Yesung oppa mengangkat bahunya bingung. "Mungkin karena menjelang kelahiranmu, Wookie. Usia kandunganmu itu sudah mencapai ke delapan bulan lewat tiga minggu, tinggal seminggu lagi."

Aku menatapnya bingung. "Aku tidak tahu kalau ternyata bisa keluar sebelum melahirkan. Apa karena Yesung oppa terlalu keras meremasnya? Oppa juga tak tahu, ya?"

"Apa yang kau harapkan dariku? Aku ini bukan yeojya yang biasa melahirkan, Kim Ryeowook. Jangan tanya aku tentang hal-hal seperti ini."

Aku tertawa geli mendengar jawaban Yesung oppa yang agak konyol. Tentu saja aku tahu kalau dia itu bukan yeojya, apalagi biasa melahirkan. Kuperhatikan Yesung oppa yang menekuk kakinya dan menghadapkan kepalanya didepan salah satu payudaraku. Perasaanku tak enak.

"Oppa mau apa?" Tanyaku takut-takut.

Yesung oppa menyeringai seram. "Mencicipinya."

Mataku terpejam seketika ketika Yesung oppa mulai menghisap pelan payudaraku. Sakit, sakit sekali rasanya. Biasanya tidak sakit dan nyeri seperti ini jika Yesung oppa sedang menghisap payudaraku. Sesuatu yang aneh serasa ingin keluar dari dalam payudaraku.

Aku mengerang kesakitan seraya meremas rambut hitam legam milik Yesung oppa perlahan. Nyeri, tapi aku tidak ingin melepasnya. Tak lama Yesung oppa berhenti melakukan kegiatannya. Aku mengatur nafasku yang tak beraturan dan memandang Yesung oppa sayu.

Yesung oppa mengusap bibirnya dengan punggung tangannya. "Semuanya lezat. Aku bingung apa yang diidamkan ummamu ketika mengandungmu, Wookie. Segala sesuatu yang ada didirimu itu lezat."

Seketika wajahku memanas hebat, aku yakin wajahku sudah semerah tomat sekarang. Meskipun Yesung oppa tidak pernah absen memuji diriku, aku masih saja kaku. Padahal dia tahu kalau aku ini lemah jika dipuji berlebihan seperti itu. Bisa-bisa aku meleleh.

"Berpakaianlah, aku mandi dulu."

Yesung oppa mencium bibirku sekilas lalu meninggalkanku sendiri diruangan yang tak lebih besar dari kamarku. Kutangkupkan tanganku masing-masing disalah satu payudaraku dan kusentuh bagian kecil berwarna cokelat kemerahan yang berada ditengahnya. Tidak berair lagi.

Semoga ini pertanda baik untuk kehamilanku.

**xxXxx**

**Kim Yesung**

"Itu bagus, Yesung-ah. Berarti Ryeowook itu subur dan itu mempermudah sang bayi untuk menerima asupan gizi dari ummanya sendiri. Tidak usah panik, itu malah bagus kok."

Aku mengangguk-angguk dan tersenyum pada Hangeng hyung, suami Heechul noona yang juga dokter. Walaupun bukan dokter kandungan tapi aku yakin dia mengerti akan hal seperti ini. Setidaknya Heechul noona juga pernah hamil, jadi dia pasti mengerti.

"Dan itu juga mengartikan kalau Ryeowook semakin sehat sekarang, buktinya ASI-nya sudah keluar. Aku yakin dan berani jamin kalau dia baik-baik saja ketika persalinan." Tambahnya.

Aku tersenyum tipis. "Semoga saja, hyung."

Kulihat Ryeowook sedang mencicipi beberapa hidangan yang disediakan diujung sana. Yeojya itu sangat aktif jika berhubungan dengan makanan sekarang ini. Meskipun tidak banyak merubah berat badannya, tapi itu cukup membantu membuatku lebih tenang.

"Kalian sudah makan?"

Aku menepuk bahu Siwon yang tertutup balutan tuksedo berwarna hitam yang sangat pas ditubuhnya. Akhirnya dia mengikuti jejak yang lainnya untuk menikah, sekarang hanya tinggal menunggu Donghae. Tinggal dua minggu lagi namja ikan itu melajang.

"Kau berangkat untuk _honeymoon_?"

Siwon mengangguk. "Ne, kami mengunjungi Eropa tempat sepupunya tinggal. Yang waktu itu sempat membuat hubunganku dan Kibum sempat putus."

Aku dan Hangeng hyung kompak mengangguk. "Tapi aku yakin kalian akan nyaman disana. Kalian berdua kan pintar berbahasa asing, jadi akan mudah." Ujar Hangeng hyung.

"Pantas Hangeng hyung _honeymoon _ke Macau." Ejekku.

Aku dan Siwon tertawa geli menertawakan Hangeng hyung, sedangkan yang ditertawakan hanya menyilangkan kedua tangannya sambil berusaha tak peduli. Tiba-tiba Siwon ijin untuk menemui tamu lain dan Hangeng hyung memutuskan untuk mengambil _champagne_.

Kuperhatikan Ryeowook yang berjalan perlahan mendekatiku. Wajahnya memperlihatkan senyum licik yang paling kusukai darinya. Baju terusan hitam yang menutupi bahunya dengan bahan transparan membuatnya terlihat mengagumkan. Rambutnya digelung dan poninya dibiarkan menutupi dahinya.

"Yesung oppa," Ryeowook bergelayut manja. Hal yang sangat jarang terjadi sebelum ia hamil. "Pamit pada Siwon yuk."

"Mau pulang sekarang?"

Ryeowook mengangguk. "Aku lelah, kata oppa aku harus bilang kalau lelah."

Aku tersenyum dan mencubit pipinya lembut. "Bisakah kau tidak seimut itu? Kajja kita cari Siwon dan Kibum. Sehabis itu kita pulang, arrachi?"

"Arrachi!"

**xxXxx**

Kubersihkan sisa-sisa krim pencukur rambut-rambut kecil yang berada diwajahku dengan air. Kalau tidak memakai _make up_, sisa-sisa cukuran pasti akan terlihat oleh fans-fansku. Aku tidak terlalu percaya diri jika mempunyai kumis ataupun jenggot.

Setelah kurasa cukup, aku langsung keluar kamar mandi dan melihat pemandangan yang sangat mengejutkan. Ryeowook memakai baju tidur tipis berenda yang sangat transparan berwarna merah marun. Rambutnya tergerai menutupi dadanya yang bisa terlihat bisa tidak ditutupi rambut panjangnya.

Namun sayang, perut buncitnya membuatku kembali sadar.

"Kau tahu kalau perbuatan seperti ini namanya 'dosa', Kim Ryeowook?"

Ryeowook terkikik dan berjalan kearahku perlahan, agak sulit karena usia kandungannya yang membesar. Berat dan membuatnya susah untuk melangkah. "Aku tidak peduli, oppa."

Aku terkekeh sambil menahan rasa ingin menerkam yang sudah meradang. Bisa-bisa aku kalap dan membuat Ryeowook dalam bahaya. Yeojya mungil nan cantik ini biasanya tidak berbuat yang aneh-aneh seperti ini.

"Katanya kau lelah? Kenapa tidak langsung tidur?"

Ryeowook berdiri dihadapanku, tak ada jarak karena perut besarnya menyentuh perutku. "Apa oppa tidak rindu padaku?"

"Tentu saja aku merindukanmu."

Senyum jahilnya mengembang. "Benarkah? Tapi kenapa oppa tak pernah menyentuh lubang itu lagi? apa oppa sudah menemukan lubang lain yang lebih nikmat?"

Tiba-tiba pikiranku penuh akan gambar Ryeowook yang polos, tak dibalut selembar kainpun. Dengan kaki yang dilebarkan dan wajah merona penuh keringat. Bibirnya terbuka kecil untuk mengambil nafas tambahan. Dihadapanku terlihat lubang berwarna _pink _yang berkedut-kedut.

"Astaga!" Jeritku tiba-tiba. Kulihat Ryeowook menatapku kaget, sedangkan aku mundur beberapa langkah. "Aku tidak mau kelepasan menerkammu."

Aku berjalan cepat kearah pintu kamar dan mematikan lampu kamar. Setelah itu aku menghampiri tempat tidurku yang saat ini adalah hal yang paling kuharapkan keamanannya. Aku harus segera tidur agar tidak kelepasan.

"Yesungie!"

Ryeowook menghentakkan kakinya seraya melangkah mendekatiku. Bibirnya mengerucut imut dengan pipi yang digembungkan seperti kue mochi. Tangannya berkacak pinggang dihadapanku, aku juga hanya bisa duduk dipinggir ranjang tanpa melakukan apapun.

"Apa lagi, Wookie?" Tanyaku malas.

Ryeowook mendengus. "Apa harus aku yang mengemis untukmu? Aku ini serius tahu! Dasar kepala besar yang tak pernah peka!"

Karena perut Ryeowook berhadapan dengan wajahku, kucium perut buncitnya lama. "Apa kau ingin membahayakan aegya kita? Yang sudah kita tunggu selama sembilan bulan ini?"

"Ta-tapi aku kan juga…"

Aku menaikan sebelah alisku. "Juga apa?"

Ryeowook berjongkok, sehingga wajahnya berada didepan perutku sekarang. "Aku juga bisa merasakan kalau aku sedang butuh, Yesungie. Hanya cicipi sedikit kok."

Tanpa kusuruh Ryeowook membuka celanaku serta dalamanku yang hanya tingga ditarik. Tangan kurus nan mungil miliknya sudah berpengalaman, jadi dia bisa langsung membuka keduanya dengan mudah. Yeojya ini kembali tersenyum ketika melihat kejantananku sudah setengah terbangun.

"Ternyata berpakaian begini bisa membuatnya terbangun juga." Godanya.

Aku berniat mengocok kejantananku sedikit, hanya untuk membangunkannya. Tapi sebelum tanganku sampai, tangan Ryeowook sudah menepis tanganku jauh-jauh. Dia mendongak menatapku kesal dari balik mata berwarna cokelat madu itu.

"Jangan beri aku bantuan, oppa. Aku ini sudah handal. Oppa hanya perlu duduk manis dan menikmatinya," Ryeowook menyeringai. "Aku akan memanjakannya sampai oppa tak bisa menolak dan oppa tak sanggup menahan untuk tidak menyebutkan namaku."

Ryeowook meraup kejantananku kasar sehingga membuat kejantananku sontak terbangun. Kulit kejantananku bergesekan dengan langit-langit mulut Ryeowook dan gigi-gigi rapi milik yeojya itu. Sesekali Ryeowook menghisapnya kuat.

"Ugh, teruskan…"

Suara kecipak pelan membuatku semakin terangsang. Selama ini aku menahan untuk tidak memakan godaan Ryeowook untuk tidak melakukan hal yang lebih dari ini. Semoga saja malam ini aku juga akan tahan untuk tidak melakukan hal yang membahayakan Ryeowook beserta aegya kami.

"Uhm… Ryeowookiehh…" Gumamku tak jelas ketika Ryeowook mempercepat kulumannya.

Tanganku yang gatal langsung meremas payudara besar milik Ryeowook yang kuyakin akan mengeluarkan susu lagi. Aku tidak pernah bohong jika mengatakan kalau apa yang ada didiri Ryeowook itu lezat, karena memang itu adanya. Mereka semua lezat.

"Umph, Yesungieh… Jangan kencang-kencangh…" Ujar Ryeowook disela-sela aktifitasnya.

Ryeowook kembali mengulum kejantananku dengan tempo yang luar biasa cepat. Membuatku menarik ujung seprai putih yang menutupi tempat tidur kami yang tadinya rapi. Dari yang kurasakan sekarang urat-urat kejantananku menguat.

"Umph umphh, Ye-emph sungiehh…"

"Argh.. Ryeowookie!"

Beberapa muncratan keluar dari kejantananku dan menyembur masuk kedalam mulut Ryeowook. Ryeowook mencium bibirku dan membagi spermaku sedikit. Kurasakan sesuatu membasahi kakiku, cairan hangat.

"Ukh! Perutku sakit." Keluhnya sambil memegang perut besarnya.

Aku menatapnya khawatir dan memegang paha mulusnya yang agak basah. Kutatap Ryeowook horror, dia menatapku dengan raut wajah yang serupa. "I-ini air apa?"

"Ugh! I-ini air… bayiku?!"

**xxXxx**

**Kim Ryeowook**

Yesung oppa terus menggendongku sambil berlari masuk kedalam rumah sakit. Beberapa pasien memperhatikan kami sambil berteriak senang karena bertemu dengan penyanyi super tampan bernama asli Kim Jongwoon itu. Mungkin mereka tak bisa melihatku yang sedang kesulitan.

"Yesung-sshi?! I-ini kan…"

"Delapan bulan, kan?! Arraseo! Tapi air ketubannya sudah pecah!"

Aku menatap Dokter Park sayu. "Apa kau bisa mengeluarkan bayiku segera? A-aku takut dia dalam bahaya sekarang."

Dokter muda itu mengangguk dan menyuruh beberapa perawat untuk membantu persalinanku. Seorang perawat menyuruhku menaiki kursi roda dan ia mendorongku keruang khusus bersalin. Sedangkan Yesung oppa berlari dibelakang perawat itu.

Kontraksi hebat kurasakan diperutku. Rasanya seperti ditonjok ribuan petinju nasional yang selalu menang dalam kejuaraan. Belum lagi air ketubannya sekarang hampir tak mengalir lagi, aku takut jika airnya habis dan membuat aegyaku tak bisa bernafas.

"Cepat-cepat!"

Aku langsung naik keatas ranjang khusus untuk bersalin. Perawat langsung menggunting baju transparan yang sangat kusuka itu dengan tidak berperikebajuan. Yeojya ini tidak tahu apa kalau baju ini bisa membuat suamiku terangsang hebat, eh?!

Perawat itu memakaikanku baju bersalin dan melebarkan kakiku untuk memudahkan untuk mengeluarkan sang bayi. Dokter Park sudah bersiap dengan alat perangnya bersama perawat-perawat yang siap mengeluarkan aegyaku.

"Jangan lakukan apapun seperti mendorong bayi keluar sebelum kuperintahkan, arraseo?!" Tegas dokter itu.

Aku mengangguk takut-takut, aku ingin yang terbaik untuk aegyaku jadi aku tidak berani menentang perintah dokter ini. "Ne!"

"Sekarang, tahan!"

Tanganku mencengkram pinggir ranjang rumah sakit ketika dokter itu melakukan sesuatu pada vaginaku. Otomatis membuat air mataku keluar dari sumbernya karena rasa sakit tiba-tiba. Ini tidak sebanding dengan rasa sakit yang dibuat bayiku, namun tetap saja sakit luar biasa.

Yesung oppa baru saja sampai disampingku. Tangan kecil namja itu menghapus air mataku dan mengecup keningku singkat. "Bertahanlah, jangan menyerah."

"Apa yang dokter lakukan tadi?" Tanyaku sambil terisak pelan.

Yesung oppa tersenyum kecil. "Kau pasti tak ingin tahu, Wookie."

Aku menatapnya tajam. "Jawab aku! Apa yang dilakukannya, Kim Jongwoon!"

"Menggunting mulut vaginamu."

"M-MWO?!"

**xxXxx**

"Huh huh huuu…"

Nafasku yang berat dan peluh yang membasahi sekujur tubuhku membuatku sesak. Aku berusaha untuk mendorong keluar bayiku yang masih berada didalam. Dokter Park juga masih berusaha untuk menarik bayiku yang bahkan masih belum kelihatan. Air ketubanku sudah hampir kering sekarang!

"Ryeowookie! Tetap bernafas dan dorong bayimu, eung?"

Yesung oppa berdiri disampingku sembari memegangi tanganku. Aku mengangguk dan terus bernafas dengan metode yang biasa dilakukan wanita yang sedang bersalin. Terus-terusan aku mendorong aegyaku untuk keluar. Kurasakan nyeri disekujur tubuhku ketika akhirnya kepala anakku sudah keluar.

"Lehernya terlilit!"

Aku melotot. "MWORAGO?!"

Entah apa yang dilakukan dokter dibawah sana. Sedangkan aku menatap Yesung oppa dengan mata buram karena dibasahi oleh air mataku. Semenjak mulut vaginaku digunting oleh dokter, aku sudah mulai menangis dan meraung.

"Gwaenchana, uri aegya akan baik-baik saja. Tetap bertahan untuk jangan tertidur, ne?"

Aku mengangguk dan menunggu aba-aba dari dokter yang menangani persalinanku. Sepertinya dokter agak sibuk dengan lilitan yang melilit leher aegyaku. Sekarang yang bisa kulakukan hanya mengingat caranya bernafas dan terus tetap terjaga.

"Keurae! Dorong, Nyonya Kim!"

"Arghhh…"

Rasa nyeri kembali menggerogoti bagian bawah tubuhku. Setelah dokter tak berkata apapun lagi, begitu juga perawat dan Yesung oppa. Aku mendengar suara tangisan bayi yang paling jernih yang pernah kudengar sebelumnya. Paling merdu dan paling nyaring.

Kulirik Yesung oppa lelah, namja itu tersenyum senang. "Kau berhasil, chagiya."

Aku menolehkan kepalaku kearah dokter yang membawa pergi bayiku yang masih diselimuti oleh darahku. Para perawat mulai membersihkan bagian bawah tubuhku yang tak bisa kurasakan saat ini. Seperti mati, tak ada rasanya.

"Hhh… Yesung oppa…"

Yesung oppa mencium keningku. "Ne, chagi?"

Aku menggenggam tangannya. "Aku berhasil…"

Aku tersenyum kecil ketika kesadaranku mulai menghilang. Samar-samar bisa kulihat wajah khawatir Yesung oppa dan teriakannya yang memanggil perawat. Pipiku ditampar beberapa kali untuk memulihkan kesadaranku, tapi sepertinya tak cukup kuat untuk membantuku sadar.

"Saranghae…"

**xxXxx**

**Kim Yesung**

"Gwaenchana, dia hanya tertidur karena kelelahan."

Aku menunduk dan menatap ujung sepatuku yang warnanya kontras dengan lantai. Ryeowook memaksa untuk melahirkan dengan cara normal, padahal itu bisa membuatnya lelah. Aku sudah mengusulkan untuk melakukan _Caesar_, tapi dia menolak.

"Kau sudah memberikan nama untuk aegya cantik itu?"

Aku melirik Heechul eonnie yang duduk disampingku. "Baekhyun, Kim Baekhyun."

Senyum yeojya itu mengembang. "Setidaknya nama Korea memang bagus dibanding nama orang China seperti anakku."

Kekehan kecil keluar dari mulutku. "Tan Wufan, Chinese sekali."

"Kris, namanya Kris. Bukan Wufan."

"Akuilah walaupun noona tak suka namanya, itu nama aslinya. Setidaknya itu nama yang diberikan appanya dan harabojinya Kris." Godaku.

"Jika aku mempunyai seorang anak lagi akan kunamai dengan nama Korea. Aku tidak mau semuanya ikut dengan nama China, tidak lagi-lagi."

Aku hanya tertawa kecil mendengar ocehan tak penting yang cukup menghibur dari Heechul noona. Aku berdiri dan mendekati sebuah kaca pembatan ruangan yang kupijaki dengan ruangan yang berisi beberapa bayi yang berada didalam sebuah keranjang.

Anakku, Kim Baekhyun. Berada tepat dihadapanku sekarang. Yeojya kecil itu masih menutup matanya dan badannya ditutupi selimut berwarna _pink_ yang menandakan kalau dia itu yeojya. Disana tertera sebuah papan kecil bertuliskan Kim Yesung & Kim Ryeowook.

"Aku yakin suaranya pasti bagus seperti appa dan ummanya."

Aku mengangguk guna menanggapi pernyataan mutlak dari Sungmin. Walaupun aku tak lihat siapa yang bertanya, tapi aku hafal dengan suara khas milik Sungmin. Sesekali Baekhyun menggeliat kecil dan membuka mulutnya. Tanpa sadar aku meneteskan air mata, langsung kuhapus dengan senyuman.

"Appa disini, aegya."

**xxXxx**

Aku mengambil foto Ryeowook dan Baekhyun dengan teliti. Aku termasuk namja yang menyukai potret-memotret, jadi aku mengerti cara mengambil gambar yang baik dan benar. Untung saja Ryeowook tak pernah mempermasalahkan hal ini.

Kukibas-kibaskan hasil foto yang kuambil tadi. "Berdoa supaya fotonya sempurna, Wookie."

Ryeowook mengangguk dan mendekap Baekhyun semakin erat. Malaikat kecilku itu baru saja tertidur setelah menyusu pada Ryeowook. Ini pertama kalinya Baekhyun menyusu langsung pada Ryeowook setelah beberapa hari lahir. Tadinya dia mengonsumsinya dengan botol susu.

Setelah foto itu terlihat jernih, aku menyodorkannya pada Ryeowook. "_Perfect._"

Yeojya mungil itu tersenyum riang. "Kyeowo! Tapi bila dilihat-lihat lagi, Baekhyunnie mirip Yesungie oppa ya?"

Aku memutar bola mataku kesal. "Aku ini appanya, Wookie. Tentu saja dia mirip denganku."

"Tapi pasti akan lebih cantik jika ia mirip denganku, oppa."

Tiba-tiba aku terdiam dan menatap Ryeowook lama. Entah kenapa pernyataannya membuatku agak sakit hati mendengarnya. Walaupun memang benar apa yang dikatakannya, tapi tetap saja rasanya 'nyesek' disini.

"Aku bercanda, oppa."

Aku mengangguk dan mengecup keningnya. "Arraseo."

Sehari setelah Baekhyun lahir, aku sudah mengumumkan kalau bayi kami telah lahir dengan selamat. Ryeowook tidak menemaniku bicara pada saat konferensi pers kemarin karena kesehatannya yang masih lemah. Tapi setelah bertemu Baekhyun semangatnya kembali berkibar.

"Oh ya. Siwon, Kibum, Donghae dan Hyukjae belum sempat datang ya?"

Aku mengangguk untuk menjawab pertanyaan Ryeowook. "Katanya mereka masih ada pekerjaan yang tak bisa ditinggalkan. Siwon dengan akting, Kibum sedang bertamasya dengan murid-muridnya, Donghae dinas keluar negeri, Hyukjae sibuk mengurus pernikahannya."

Ryeowook menciumi wajah Baekhyun gemas. "Sibuk sekali mereka. Oh ya bicara tentang pernikahan, apa kita bisa datang? Aku baru saja melahirkan…"

"Kalau begitu aku saja yang datang ke acaranya Donghae. Kau beristirahatlah, eung?"

"Tapi mereka saja datang ketika pernikahan kita, masa kita tidak datang. itu tidak adil, oppa. Berarti aku harus menyiapkan beberapa botol susu untuk Baekhyun agar Hyunnie lebih mudah untuk mendapatkan makanannya."

"Dipompa lagi?" Tanyaku horror.

Ryeowook mengangguk. "Ini resiko, oppa. Meskipun sakit dan nyeri tapi setidaknya aku harus memberi gizi yang cukup untuk putri kita."

Aku ikutan mengangguk. "Benar juga sih."

"Lalu… apa oppa mau membantuku untuk memompanya?" Tanya Ryeowook dengan senyum seduktifnya.

"Apa aku terlihat ingin menolak, hm?"

**xxXxx**

Aku mengintip kedalam kamar Baekhyun yang berada tepat didepan kamarku. Ryeowook masih duduk disofa sambil mendekap tubuh kecil malaikat kami yang masih berumur tiga minggu dengan mata terpejam. Dokter Park memperbolehkan kami untuk membawa pulang umma dan sang bayi ke apartemen.

Sekarang sudah hampir jam setengah tiga pagi, tapi aku baru saja pulang kerja. Aku baru saja menghadiri acara bernama Radio Star yang memang diambilnya malam-malam begini. Ryeowook juga mengerti kalau aku tidak bisa menemaninya.

"Kenapa hanya mengintip?"

Aku agak terlonjak ketika mendengar pertanyaan dengan nada rendah dari Ryeowook. "Kupikir kau tidur, Wookie-ah."

Ryeowook mengangkat kedua sudut bibirnya membentuk sebuah senyuman. "Aku belum tidur karena menunggu oppa. Ternyata Baekhyun menangis dan butuh waktu lama untuk menidurkannya. Tak disangka oppa datang ketika dia baru saja terlelap."

Yeojya mungil itu berdiri dan mengembalikan Baekhyun kedalam tempat tidur bayi yang berada didekat tembok dengan perlahan supaya Baekhyun tidak terbangun. Setelah dirasa Baekhyun tidak terbangun, Ryeowook melangkah mendekatiku dan berjinjit berniat menciumku. Kuterima dengan senang hati kecupannya dengan balasan dariku.

"Selamat datang," Tangannya mengamit lenganku dan membawaku keluar kamar Baekhyun. Tangannya yang satu lagi beralih menutup pintu kamar Baekhyun perlahan. "Oppa mau langsung tidur atau mau mandi? Oppa sudah makan malam kan?"

Aku mengangguk. "Sudah kok. Sepertinya aku akan mandi lebih dahulu baru setelah itu aku akan menyusulmu tidur."

Alisku menyatu ketika yang kudapatkan hanya gelengan dari Ryeowook. "Aku akan menyiapkan _bath-up_ dengan air hangat, jadi oppa bisa bersantai dulu. Duduk saja dulu diruang tengah dan tontonlah beberapa acara tv yang cukup menghibur."

Tanpa banyak bicara Ryeowook sudah berlari kecil menuju kamar dan menutup pintunya. Aku hanya geleng-geleng kepala dan menuruti apa yang dikatakan Ryeowook tadi. Karena bekerja aku jadi jarang berada dirumah, apalagi menonton tv. Menelefon Ryeowook saja sudah sujud syukur.

Beberapa kali aku menguap karena tak ada acara tv yang bagus, hanya ada beberapa acara ulangan tadi sore. Kudengar suara benda jatuh dari rak buku. Penasaran, aku memutuskan untuk melihat sesuatu yang jatuh tadi.

Kulihat dilantai ada sebuah buku kecil bersampul ungu lembut dengan tulisan kecil berwarna putih dipojok bawah buku itu. Aku membungkuk dan mengambil buku yang agak familiar dimataku ini. kubaca perlahan tulisan putih yang berada dibagian bawah buku kecil ini.

_10 Wishes_

"Buku keinginan Ryeowook tiga tahun lalu?"

Aku berjalan santai menuju sofa putih yang tadi kududuki. Aku belum pernah membaca buku keinginan Ryeowook, dia juga melarangku untuk membacanya. Sudah lama aku tidak ingat dengan buku kecil ini yang membuatku penasaran setengah mati.

Kubuka halaman depan buku kecil itu perlahan. Kertas putih dengan coretan spidol ungu dan biru muda menyambutku. Hanya coretan abstrak tak berbentuk yang membuat pola lingkaran seperti kabel telefon. Cukup bagus jika ungu digabung dengan biru muda.

Kubuka lagi halaman selanjutnya. Sekarang yang kudapati sebuah tulisan dengan spidol ungu yang cukup mencolok dikertas putih itu.

_1. Membuat appa dan umma bahagia :')_

Disampingnya ada sebuah ceklis kecil, sedangkan dibawahnya terlihat uraian bukti kalau appa dan ummanya sudah bahagia. Ummanya sudah bahagia karena bisa merawatnya dari kecil hingga tumbuh besar dan kuat seperti sekarang. Lalu appanya mengatakan kalau ia sudah bahagia jika melihat senyuman milik putri kecilnya itu.

Beberapa foto kenangannya ketika kecil ia tempelkan disana dengan beberapa catatan kecil dibawahnya. Aku hanya tersenyum kecil melihat tulisan rapinya yang selalu menyiratkan unsur kebahagiaan didalam penderitaannya.

_2. Menghabiskan waktu bersama Kangin oppa_

Yang ini juga sudah diceklis. Disamping tulisan itu ada beberapa foto kecil yang ditempel ketika ia mengunjungi taman bermain, ketika dirinya dan oppanya bermain kartu, foto ketika memakai masker bersama. Ada-ada saja.

_3. Memakan makanan lezat setiap harinya._

Sudah diceklis dengan fotonya yang sedang memakan _spaghetti _di Sapphire Blue Café. Pantas saja Hyukjae bilang kalau dia sering datang dan memesan bermacam makanan yang berbeda setiap harinya. Ternyata ini yang dilakukannya.

_4. Jatuh cinta…_

Seketika jantungku berpacu lebih cepat daripada biasanya. Dibawah tulisan itu, dia menulis kalau dia sudah jatuh cinta lagi. Kali ini dengan idolanya yang membuatnya ada keinginan untuk tetap hidup. Disampingnya ada fotoku yang diambil diam-diam.

Babo… aku bisa memberinya banyak foto bila dia memintanya.

_5. Mencarikan yeojyachingu untuk Kangin oppa._

Catatan kecil yang hanya bertuliskan 'keurae~' lalu dengan foto Leeteuk noona yang juga diambil diam-diam. Ryeowook pernah cerita kalau dia memang sudah punya firasat kalau Leeteuk noona itu yeojya baik yang akan menjaga oppanya. Yeojya ini benar-benar…

_6. Kencan ke Namsan Seoul Tower._

Senyumku terangkat dan langsung kulihat foto gembok miliknya yang bertuliskan namaku dan nama dirinya sendiri. Tidak kusangka Ryeowook menuliskan hal yang sama seperti yang kutulis digembokku waktu itu.

_7. Bernyanyi bersama Yesung oppa._

Ryeowook menyampirkan sebuah _memory card _yang bertuliskan kalau lagu kami berdua ada disana. Aku jadi ingin mendengarkannya.

_8. Berbaring dibawah pohon sakura yang berguguran di Jepang!_

Ada sebuah foto yang memperlihatkan kalau dia sedang berbaring direrumputan yang penuh akan kelopak bunga sakura. Senyumnya lagi-lagi membuatku ikut tersenyum dengan sendirinya.

_9. Mendapatkan ciuman __terakhir dalam hidupku__ dari Yesung oppa._

Ryeowook menempelkan sebuah foto yang menunjukan aku dan dirinya sendiri yang sedang berciuman. Foto ini yang sukses membuat wajahku memerah tanpa kusuruh. Aku yakin kalau dia sudah ragu kalau dia tidak akan hidup lama, jadi dia menuliskannya dengan kata 'terakhir dalam hidupku'.

_10. Menutup mata dengan damai._

Hanya keinginan yang satu ini yang belum diceklis. Beberapa bekas tetes air yang ada dikertas terakhir ini membuatku menyimpulkan kalau Ryeowook menangis ketika menulisnya. Dibawanya ada tulisan dengan spidol biru muda…

'_Jika aku sudah tiada, tolong ceklis keinginanku yang satu ini. Karena aku tidak bisa menceklisnya sendiri kkk. Gomawo~_'

"Apa yang oppa lakukan?"

Aku menoleh dan menemukan Ryeowook yang berdiri tak jauh dariku. Kakinya melangkah mendekat dan duduk beringsut manja disampingku. Tapi tiba-tiba matanya melotot ketika melihat buku kecil miliknya sudah berada ditanganku.

"O-oppa membacanya?!" Tanyanya panik.

"Kalau aku membacanya, apa kau akan memukulku?"

Ryeowook menggeleng perlahan. "Aniya, tentu saja tidak. Oppa sudah membaca semuanya? Dari satu sampai sepuluh?"

Kali ini aku mengangguk. "Semua keinginanmu."

"Huwa! Aku maluuu!"

Aku memeluk tubuh yeojya itu erat dan mencium bibirnya sekilas. "Tidak perlu malu, Wookie-ah. Lagipula cepat atau lambat aku juga akan mengetahuinya. Lalu… kau memang menyukaiku, eung?"

Ryeowook menunduk. "Eung… Saranghae."

"Nado saranghae, chagiya."

Kuangkat dagu Ryeowook dan langsung saja kulumat bibir kecil nan menggoda miliknya. Malam ini… aku akan kembali merasakan tubuh Ryeowook yang sudah lama kurindukan. Sekarang tak ada alasan lagi kenapa aku harus menahan untuk tidak macam-macam padanya.

Dan sekarang tak ada lagi perut besar yang menghalangiku untuk menyetubuhinya.

**xxXxx**

**Chapter 6**

**-End-**

Yang paling panjang dan yang paling ngga jelas ceritanya cuma Yewook kayanya deh nyiehehe. Habis author bener-bener lagi pusing sama personal life nih, agak susah mau bikin ff yang bagus akhir-akhir ini. ide gila author juga ngga muncul-muncul. Munculah ide gilaaa! Jangan gilanya aja.

Abaikan sesi curhat author tadi. Nah! Gimana ini Yewooknya? Kalau kurang puas ya maafin aja author ya. padahal author kan udah janji ya mau bikin Yewook yang bagus tapi malah jadinya gini huff… jangan timpuk author pake batu bata yaaa.

Mungkin ini ada sedikit balasan reviewnya:

**YunieNie: **Iya sama-sama yaaa. Makasih juga udah baca dan review 3

**DANHOBAKMING1: **Hehe makasih yang udah selalu puas sama chapter-chapter di Sapphire Blue ini! Semangat!

**gengpetals: **Iya maaf ya Hanchulnya ngga ada NCnya padahal semua nungguin ya? hm pake imajinasi sendiri ya NCnya terserah reader mau sambil kayang atau sambil sikap lilin, ne? iya author janji bakal bikinin Hanchul NC tapi tunggu tanggal mainnya yaaa.

**Kim soo nie: **Daebak?! Mansae! Seneng banget deh kalo ada yg bilang feelnya dapet. Makasih loh udah baca hehe. Kecup dan kedip unyu dari author :3

**Guest: **Iya Heechul emang keras kepala, kasihan Kris sama Hangeng. Hehe iya mereka jadian karena Hanchul nanti kalo Zhoury kirim undangan dikirim ke reader jg kok hehe. Tunggu saja, ne?

**Rochan: **Wah sama dong author juga Yewook Shipper akut! Makasih udah baca & review!

**misskyu0604: **Uwah makasih yaaa udah baca sama review karya author oon ini. Diusahain update kilat kok! Tungguin terus yaaa, jangan bosen!

**freychullie: **Loh? Kependekan ya? Padahal udah 17 halaman kalau di . Iya maaf ya ngga masukin NC abis authornya ngga mood bikin NC nyiehehe. Tetep tunggu cerita selanjutnya dalam tema yang berbeda selanjutnya!

**umi elf teukie: **Untuk Shinri author minta maaf karena nggak bisa bikinin. Author minta maaf sebesar-besarnya karena nggak bisa bikinin couple terlonglast sepanjang masa itu. Maafin author yaaa. Jangan kecewa karena author merasa nggak mampu bikinnya hehe. Miaaann!

**Beakren: **Hehe iya untung aja Zhoumi dateng, kalo ngga Heenim udah foursome tuh! Makasih udah baca &review neee? Fighting!

**jongwookie: **Iyaa maaf ya lama. Makasih udah baca & review! Kecup kedip unyu dari author :3

Terima kasih untuk yang udah membaca sekaligus ngereview cerita Sapphire Blue dari Series 1 sampe Series 3. Banyak reviewer di Series 1 & Series 2 yang belum review di Series 3. Mungkin udah bosen kali ya sama cerita abal milik author ini. But anyway, semua yang udah review maaciw!

Keep REVIEW! Gamsahamnida! Haja!


	7. Chapter 7

**xxXxx**

**Sapphire Blue**

**Series 3**

**[Last Series]**

**Cast :: **Super Junior Member.

**Rate :: **T.

**Warning :: **Genderswitch, OOC, AU, and Typos.

**Disclaimer :: **This story is mine. Casts in here were their own. And casts in here I'm just borrow their name. So you easily imagine the story. Don't bash the casts. Last, Kim Jongwoon aka Yesung is **MINE**.

**xxXxx**

**Chapter 7**

**Never Ending Road**

**xxXxx**

**Kyumin**

Namja berambut cokelat itu membuka matanya perlahan dan meregangkan tubuhnya yang kaku. Mata bulat yang warna irisnya senada dengan warna rambutnya itu melirik yeojya yang masih terlelap dengan nyenyak disampingnya. Kyuhyun –namja tadi, mengubah posisinya menjadi menghadap ke yeojya itu.

Tangannya berniat menyingkap beberapa helai rambut yang menutupi wajah mulus tanpa cacat itu, tetapi sang yeojya mengerang pelan dan terbangun. Senyum segera muncul diwajah Kyuhyun melihat tingkah imut yeojya itu. Lee Sungmin yang sudah genap lima tahun menjadi Cho Sungmin.

"Kenapa kau selalu terlihat manis ketika bangun tidur, Sungminnie?"

Sungmin mengucek-kucek matanya imut dan menenggelamkan setengah wajahnya ke bantal putih disana. "Berlebihan. Minseok belum bangun?"

Kyuhyun mengangkat bahunya tanda tak tahu. Salah besar jika Sungmin bertanya kepada namja yang bahkan tidak mendengar apapun ketika sedang tertidur. Kalau ada tsunami atau gempa sekalipun, Sungmin berani bertaruh kalau Kyuhyun masih pulas dan tidak terbangun.

Yeojya itu beranjak pergi untuk mengecek keadaan Cho Minseok, malaikat kecil nan cantik yang menginjak diumur ke empat tahun. Sebelum yeojya itu benar-benar pergi, Kyuhyun menahan tangannya. Sungmin yang tidak mengerti kembali duduk diranjangnya dan meminta penjelasan dari Kyuhyun.

"Mwo?"

Kyuhyun memajukan bibirnya. "_Morning kiss_, Minnie."

Tawa renyah Sungmin membuat Kyuhyun semakin memajukan bibirnya. Dengan gemas Sungmin menarik sebagian kecil pipi Kyuhyun dan langsung mengecup bibir Kyuhyun. Tanpa yeojya itu sadari, Kyuhyun menahan tengkuknya dan memperdalam ciumannya. Agak… panas.

Kyuhyun tersenyum disela-sela ciumannya. "Kena kau, Lee Sungmin."

Perasaan Sungmin yang mulai mengerti kalau ini tidak baik langsung menyuruh tangannya bekerja untuk mendorong Kyuhyun menjauh. Layaknya bergulat, tangan Kyuhyun berusaha melepas tangan Sungmin yang mendorong dadanya. Karena tidak berhasil, Sungmin terpaksa menggigit kecil lidah Kyuhyun yang tadinya bermain didalam mulutnya.

"Aw!" Rintih Kyuhyun nyeri.

"Rasakan! Mandi, setelah itu sarapan dan temani Minseok main. Aku tidak terima penolakan, Cho Kyuhyun."

Sungmin tersenyum dan mencium bibir Kyuhyun sekali lagi dengan singkat. Yeojya itu melenggang pergi keluar kamar dan menutup pintu kamar utama itu perlahan. Sedangkan namja berambut ikal itu hanya bisa mendengus pasrah, ia tidak bisa menolak atau membantah perintah yeojya kelinci itu. Perlahan tapi pasti senyuman terlihat dibibir _kissable_-nya.

"Aku akan balas dendam saat kita bercinta nanti malam, Cho Sungmin!"

Oops, doakan saja yang terbaik untuk Sungmin malam ini. Semoga esok pagi yeojya imut nan manis itu masih bisa berjalan dengan benar. Salah sendiri karena sudah membuat murka Kyuhyun, seorang raja dari iblis-iblis paling buruk dijagat raya.

**xxXxx**

**Kangteuk**

"Suho! Bersihkan mainannya! Noona mau lewat jadi susah nih!"

Yeojya manis itu berkacak pinggang sembari menatap tajam namja berumur delapan tahun yang lebih kecil darinya itu. Namja kecil itu, Kim Suho –hanya mendengus dan mencibir perintah dari noonanya yang menjelma jadi yeojya super tegas. Entahlah, mungkin sifat Kangin yang satu ini menurun untuknya.

Sembari mendumel, Suho memasukan semua _action figure _yang berserakan dilantai itu kedalam keranjang khusus mainan namja tampan itu. Sedangkan yeojya dewasa berambut pirang sepinggang, Kim Leeteuk –hanya bisa melipat tangannya dan melihatnya dari jauh.

"Kanginnie… kau harus lihat bagaimana kau mendidik Taemin," Gumam Leeteuk sembari menghampiri kedua anaknya. "Umma dengar Taeminnie menjerit, waeyo?"

"Suho bermain didepan pintu kamar Taeminnie lagi, umma!" Taemin yang menginjak usia ke empat belas tahun itu mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Kalau appa pulang akan kuadukan."

Suho melempar salah satu _action figure_-nya pada Taemin kesal. "Taemin noona nyebelin!"

Terkejut, Leeteuk sampai-sampai tidak bisa berkata apapun ketika Suho menendang keranjang tempat mainannya. Pagi-pagi dia dikejutkan dengan pertengkaran anaknya yang jarang ia lihat. Biasanya Suho tidak akan sampai melempar barang apalagi menendangnya kearah Taemin sambil menangis.

"U-umma?"

"N-ne, aegya?"

Mata yeojya kecil itu ikutan berkaca. "A-aku tidak bermaksud ingin membuat Suho kesal. Aku hanya menggertaknya kok, umma. J-jangan marahi Taemin dan Suho, umma…"

Leeteuk mengelus rambut Taemin dan menghapus air mata yeojya itu. "Uljima, kalau Taemin menangis nanti umma juga menangis loh. Ayo hampiri Suho dan kau harus meminta maaf karena berniat ingin mengadu pada appa."

Taemin mengangguk dan menggandeng tangan Leeteuk. Kedua yeojya itu berjalan menuju kamar Suho yang berada disamping kamar Taemin. Leeteuk membuka pintu itu perlahan dan mendapati Suho juga menangis diatas tempat tidurnya.

"Suho-ya?"

Taemin masih mematung, sedangkan Leeteuk menghampiri putra satu-satunya itu. Leeteuk duduk dipinggir tempat tidur Suho dan menahan tubuhnya agar tidak jatuh ketika Suho menubruknya guna memeluk tubuh yeojya cantik itu. Leeteuk tersenyum dan mengelus punggung Suho pelan.

"Suho-ya, uljima. Tidak ada namja yang menangis didunia ini. Suho kan namja kuat, masa menangis sih? Hm?"

"Suho takut dimarahi appa kalau Taemin noona mengadu, umma…"

Leeteuk hanya bisa tersenyum miris mendengar pernyataan dari Suho. Semua anaknya selalu takut jika kesalahan mereka akan dilaporkan ke Kangin, appa mereka sendiri. Padahal Kangin tidak akan menggigit atau memukul anak mereka, paling parah hanya dimarahi habis-habisan. Setelah itu Leeteuk yang akan menenangkannya. Selalu seperti itu.

"Noonamu tidak akan mengadu jika Suho mau membereskan mainanmu, aegya. Taemin noona sudah berjanji pada umma tadi," Jelas Leeteuk dan menatap Taemin lembut. "Sini, Taeminnie. Ayo baikan sekarang. Jangan sampai appa tahu kalau kalian bertengkar lagi."

Taemin menyodorkan tangannya. "Mianhae, Suho-ya. Noona minta maaf karena terlalu galak padamu."

Suho masih ragu. "Noona tidak boleh mengadu pada appa lagi sekalipun Suho berbuat nakal pada noona. Noona kan tahu sendiri aku takut sama appa."

"Noona juga takut sama appa. Jadi jangan saling mengadu ke appa sehabis ini, ne? Yaksok?!"

Suho mengangguk dan mengaitkan kelingkingnya dikelingking Taemin erat. "Yaksokhae, noona."

Leeteuk hanya bisa tersenyum melihat kakak beradik yang menggemaskan. Mau diberitahu kalau tidak boleh takut pada Kangin pun sia-sia, ia pernah mencobanya. Namun keduanya tetap teguh pada pendiriannya masing-masing kalau Kangin itu menyeramkan jika marah.

"Siapa yang mau mandi bersama umma?" Tanya Leeteuk riang.

Taemin dan Suho mengangguk cepat ketika penawaran menarik dari ummanya terdengar. Mereka bertiga berpelukan riang, membuat Leeteuk merasa kembali ke masa lalu disaat anak-anaknya masih kecil. Sudah sembilan tahun sejak ia bertemu Kangin pertama kali di SM Building, bukan?

Cklek.

"Rupanya pada disini ya?" Suara berat seorang namja menginterupsi kegiatan peluk mereka.

"Appa!"

Taemin dan Suho loncat riang lalu menghampiri Kangin yang masih memakai pakaian kerjanya. Namja itu baru saja pulang dinas dari Jepang sejak dua hari yang lalu. Betapa rindunya ia pada keluarganya yang ditinggal di Korea.

"Neomu bogoshipeoyo, appa~" Taemin mengecup pipi Kangin dan memonopoli appanya dari Suho, sedangkan Suho hanya cemberut dan memeluk Kangin intens.

"Suho lebih kangen appa dibanding noona!" Ujar Suho tidak mau kalah.

Taemin menggeleng. "Aniya! Noona lebih kangen appa dibanding Suho!"

"Appa lebih kangen umma dibanding kalian berdua," Ujar Kangin sambil cengengesan. Namja ini masih saja gemar bercanda, tidak jauh berbeda dengan dulu. "Tentu saja appa lebih kangen kalian berdua dibanding umma."

"Suho-ya, kita ke kolam ikan dulu yuk sebelum mandi. Kata Jung ahjumma, hari ini kolam ikan mau dibersihkan. Bantuin Jung ahjumma yuk," Ajak Taemin dan menarik namdongsaengnya pergi. "Umma, setelah membersihkan kolam ikan langsung mandi bersama ya!"

"Ne.."

Sekarang tinggalah Leeteuk dan Kangin yang masih melempar senyum penuh makna pada pasangan masing-masing. Leeteuk menghampiri Kangin dan mencium bibir namja itu lembut. "Bogoshipeoyo.."

"Nado, nae cheonsa.."

"Bagaimana dengan sahammu? Manager Takeshi jadi memegang kendali atas cabang di Jepang?" Tanya Leeteuk sembari membuka dasi Kangin.

Kangin mengangguk. "Saham kembali meningkat setelah perusahaan mempercayakan Takeshi. Hm, dia akan mengirimiku datanya setiap akhir minggu. Kuharap dia tidak akan mengacaukan perusahaan appa."

Leeteuk tersenyum manis. "Semoga saja."

"Oh ya, kenapa Taemin mengajakmu mandi bersama? Kalian merencanakan untuk mandi bersama."

Yeojya itu mengangguk. "Mereka sempat berkelahi lagi tadi, tapi untung saja sudah baikan. Aku mengusulkan untuk mandi bersama sebelum kau datang. Jadi… ya begitulah."

"Kurasa kalian tidak akan bisa mandi bersama…" Bisik Kangin ditelinga Leeteuk.

"Eh? Wae?"

Kangin menjilati daun telinga Leeteuk, membuat sang pemilik mengelinjang kegelian. Yeojya cantik itu sangat sensitif apalagi telinganya sudah dimainkan oleh lidah milik Kangin. "Karna kau akan mandi bersamaku. Bercinta dipagi hari itu bagus loh kata pakar seks."

"Rakun mesum!"

**xxXxx**

**Sibum**

Kibum mengangkat kemeja putih Siwon yang tergeletak dilantai samping tempat tidurnya dan memakai kemeja kebesaran itu. Tubuhnya yang hanya memakai pakaian dalam berwarna hitam sekarang tertutup meskipun paha mulusnya masih terekspos dengan jelas. Tapi yeojya cantik itu tidak peduli, toh tidak aka nada yang nafsu selain namja yang masih terlelap ditempat tidurnya.

Senyum mautnya terkembang ketika otaknya memutar ingatan bagaimana Choi Siwon menyetubuhinya semalam dengan beringas. Saking jarangnya bertemu, Siwon sampai-sampai kalap saat bercinta dengan yeojya itu. Tanpa sadar rona merah terlihat dipipi Kibum.

"Huweee~"

Kibum membulatkan matanya dan langsung berlari keluar kamar. Setelah sampai tujuan, Kibum langsung mengangkat tubuh namja kecil yang menangis sesegukan dari _crib_-nya. "Wae, Chanyeollie? Umma disini, aegya…"

Namja kecil berumur tiga tahun itu perlahan meredakan tangisnya. Memang kebiasaan anak kecil bukan jika mereka menangis ketika terbangun dari tidurnya? Begitu juga Choi Chanyeol, putra pertama dari Choi Siwon dan Kim Kibum.

Benar apa kata orang-orang, anak Siwon dan Kibum pasti akan sempurna fisiknya. Lihat saja Chanyeol yang tubuhnya terbilang tinggi dan langsing dibanding anak-anak seusianya. Bahkan Kibum tidak mampu menggendong Chanyeol lebih dari lima belas menit sekarang karena beratnya yang bertambah.

"Anak umma tidak boleh menangis, eung? Jika menangis nanti wajahnya jelek loh." Ujar Kibum seraya menghapus jejak air mata dipipi Chanyeol dengan hati-hati.

"Yeollie mau appa…"

Kibum mengangguk. "Kita bangunkan appa, tapi Chanyeollie harus berhenti menangis agar appa tidak ikut menangis seperti Chanyeollie. Eung?"

Namja kecil digendongan Kibum itu mengangguk dan menyeka air matanya cepat. Mata bulatnya yang terlihat masih basah itu sekarang terlihat menipis karena tersenyum. Kibum yang gemas langsung mencium pipi Chanyeol dan membawanya kekamar tidurnya.

"Appa masih tidur tuh," Kibum menutup kembali pintu kamarnya perlahan agar namja berbadan atletis itu tidak terbangun. "Yeollie mau membangunkan appa dengan cara apa?"

"Gelitiki appa!" Bisiknya _excited_.

Kibum mengangguk dan menurunkan Chanyeol, sehingga anak kecil itu berjalan mengendap ketempat tidur berukuran besar itu. Untung saja ranjangnya tidak terlalu tinggi, jadi Kibum tidak khawatir saat Chanyeol berusaha memanjat keatas tempat tidur.

"Kajja, sebelum appa bangun~"

"Shh… umma jangan berisik," Suruh Chanyeol dengan wajah kesal. Oalah, ternyata Chanyeol benar-benar serius ingin menjahili appanya. Mungkin Kyuhyun mengajarinya untuk menjahili appanya sendiri. "Nanti appa bangun bagaimana?"

Kibum terkekeh. "Appamu itu seperti beruang jika sedang tidur, Chanyeollie. Pasti appa tidak akan terbangun kok. Tapi janji tidak berisik kok," Kibum membuat _gesture _merapatkan bibirnya. "Yaksok."

Chanyeol tersenyum manis dan duduk didepan appanya yang tertidur dalam posisi miring ke kiri. Wajah Siwon menunjukan kalau ia sedang bermimpi, karena sesekali ia menggumam dalam tidurnya. Membuat Chanyeol terkikik geli.

"Serang appa!" Teriak Chanyeol riang.

Tangan kecil Chanyeol mulai bermain dipinggang appanya, membuat Siwon sontak terbangun karena kegelian. Sedangkan Kibum lebih berpusat menggelitiki Siwon dibagian leher namja tampan itu. Karena Siwon terbilang kuat, namja itu menahan serangan Chanyeol dan mengunci Chanyeol dipelukannya.

"Hayo! Chanyeollie sudah tidak bisa menyerang appa. Sekarang menyerah dan Yeollie harus menuruti apa kata appa. Kalau tidak nanti appa gantian menggelitiki Chanyeollie nih!"

Chanyeol memberontak. "Aniya! Yeollie tidak mau menyerah sama appa! Umma! Tolong Yeollie!"

"Ne, Kapten Choi Chanyeol!"

Terlihatlah potret keluarga manis yang terlihat tak bermasalah, tanpa beban. Dimana sang kepala keluarga yang bekerja sama dengan sang ibu untuk menggelitiki sang putra semata wayang lalu menghadiahinya dengan ciuman dikedua pipi namja kecil itu.

"Umma curang! Appa juga curang! Yeollie tidak mau membangunkan appa lagi lain kali, huh…" Chanyeol melipat tangannya dan mengerucutkan bibirnya lucu.

"Loh? Yang penting kan appa sekarang sudah bangun, Yeollie."

"Iyasih…"

"Nah lebih baik Chanyeol ikut appa untuk olah raga selagi menunggu umma membuat sarapan," Ajak Siwon mengubah suasana. "Otte?"

"Kajja!"

Siwon mencium bibir Kibum lalu mengucapkan kata cinta sebelum memanggul Chanyeol dibahunya dan membawanya ke kamar mandi. Kibum hanya bisa geleng-geleng dan mengecek ponsel putih yang tergeletak dimeja samping tempat tidurnya, satu pesan masuk dari sepupunya yang hari ini akan mengurus kepindahannya ke Seoul. Choi Seunghyun.

'_Kau harus bertemu dengan Seungri, Kibummie. Kenapa tidak kita jodohkan saja Seungri dan Chanyeollie? Kkk~ jangan anggap serius dan jangan tinju aku, Kibummie.'_

"Aku akan sungguh meninjumu, oppa."

**xxXxx**

**Hanchul**

Yeojya cantik berambut panjang berwarna hitam dikuncir kuda dengan poni menyamping itu menghela nafasnya dan menatap kue tak berbentuk yang ada dihadapannya. Disentuhnya makanan manis yang hancur itu dengan jari telunjuknya. Sesekali ia meringis saat jarinya masuk kedalam kue hancur itu.

"Waeyo, yeobo?"

Pelukan Hangeng dari belakangpun tidak membuatnya merasa cukup nyaman. "Jangan tanya kenapa, Hannie. Kau bisa melihatnya sendiri."

Hangeng tersenyum tipis dan menciumi leher Heechul. "Sudah kubilang, kau bisa membeli kue ditoko roti. Tidak usah repot untuk membuat kue."

"Tapi aku ingin membuatnya, Hannie. Kau ini tidak pernah mendukungku tentang masakan! Aku tahu aku tidak bisa memasak, makanya aku ingin membuat kagum Zhoumi dan Xianhua."

Hangeng hanya geleng-geleng kepala dan mempererat pelukannya pada Heechul yang masih meratapi nasib kue buatannya. Hari ini Zhoumi dan Xianhua berkunjung ke Korea, bersama yeojya kecil yang sudah berumur enam tahun bernama Tao. Keluarga kecil itu berniat menginap dirumah Hangeng dan Heechul untuk seminggu kedepan, paksaan Heechul sebenarnya.

"Kamar tamu sudah dibereskan, kan?" Tanya Heechul.

"Sudah, semuanya sudah siap untuk ditempati."

Heechul mengangguk paham. "Aku tidak mau Zhoumi dan Xianhua merasa tidak enak tinggal disini. Kau harus mengajak ngobrol Zhoumi, Hannie."

"Arraseo, yeobo. Ah.. aku khawatir kau terlalu memperhatikan Zhoumi sedangkan kau sudah menjadi milikku. Kau ingin berselingkuh, ya?"

Tawa Heechul meledak seketika, membuatnya lupa akan kuenya. Ditatapnya wajah namja yang menjadi teman hidup sematinya itu dengan senyum lembut yang jarang Heechul perlihatkan pada orang asing selain Hangeng dan Kris. Tangan Heechul meraih pipi Hangeng.

"Apa selama sembilan tahun ini aku pernah melihat namja lain selain dirimu, Tuan Tan? Aku bahkan tidak sempat memilih namja mana yang akan menjadi pendamping hidupku selain dirimu. Kau yang hanya ada dihatiku. Dulu, sekarang, atau dimasa depan nanti. Hanya kau."

Dan selama sembilan tahun ini, Hangeng tidak pernah mendengar Heechul mengatakan hal manis semacam tadi. Atau mungkin sekarang jiwa Hangeng sedang terbawa ke dunia impiannya dimana Heechul akan melayaninya dengan senang hati. Nyatanya sentuhan Heechul membuatnya sadar kalau Heechul benar-benar mengatakan hal itu.

"Sekarang kau masih mau bertanya tentang perselingkuhan padaku?"

Hangeng menggeleng dengan wajah yang masih agak tidak percaya. Ragu untuk menanyakan pada Heechul kalau tadi yeojya cantik itu benar-benar mengatakan hal sebijaksana itu. Tidak, dia tidak mau kena tampar Heechul karena bertanya hal se-_absurd_ itu.

Namja China itu memiringkan kepalanya dan mendekatkan wajahnya kewajah Heechul, berniat menciumnya. Tapi sebuah tatapan dari arah pintu masuk dapur membuat Hangeng berhenti dan melirik kesana. Kris melipat tangannya, menatap orangtuanya dengan tatapan 'kegiatan-membosankan-yang-sering-dilihatku-jadi-hentikan-sekarang-juga-appa'.

"Ada yang datang, appa."

Heechul langsung berlari keluar dapur menuju pintu masuk rumahnya, meninggalkan Hangeng yang mengembungkan pipinya lucu sehingga bibirnya ikut mengerucut. Sedangkan anak kecil berumur delapan tahun bernama lengkap Tan Wufan itu hanya tersenyum mengejek.

"Awas kau, bocah nakal."

Kris menjulurkan lidahnya dan berlari menghampiri ummanya yang sudah heboh mengobrol dengan seseorang yang datang. Langkah kakinya terhenti ketika matanya melihat bayangan yang berdiri anggun didepannya. Yeojya yang lebih pendek darinya dengan mantel manis berwarna biru.

"Kris, ini Zhoumi ahjussi dan Xianhua ahjumma. Dan yang mengumpat dibalik Xianhua ahjumma itu anaknya, Tao."

Tao?

**xxXxx**

**Haehyuk**

"Umma umma! Lihat! Jonginie bisa mengikuti gerakan hyungdeul ditelevisi!"

Hyukjae menolehkan kepalanya keasal suara dan bertepuk tangan heboh. "Huaaa.. daebakiya, Jonginie…"

Semakin dipuji, semakin semangatlah Lee Jongin atau biasa dipanggil Kai itu untuk menari. Bakat namja kecil berumur enam tahun itu mulai terlihat ketika dia menyukai beberapa orang yang menari lalu dia akan mengikuti gerakan mereka dengan baik dan benar. Menari bukan bakat yang bisa dianggap remeh, tidak semua orang bisa menari dengan lihai.

Donghae, keluar dari kamarnya dengan handuk putih tersampir dibahunya. Dengan rambut yang masih basah menyimpulkan kalau namja tampan dan gagah itu baru saja selesai mandi. Namja itu menghampiri Hyukjae yang masih sibuk dengan penggorengan.

"Kau ingin Jongin menjadi penari?"

Hyukjae melirik Donghae singkat, lalu kembali mencoba fokus dengan masakannya. "Wae? kalau memang itu keinginannya kenapa aku harus membatasinya?"

Donghae terdiam, bingung mau membalas perkataan istrinya dengan kalimat apalagi. Dalam hati, Donghae tidak suka jika putra pertamanya sudah menjadi artis suatu saat nanti. Namja itu masih tidak enak hati dengan appanya, dia ingin memberikan cucu seorang namja agar bisa meneruskan perusahaannya. Karena putri semata wayang noonanya tidak mungkin meneruskannya.

Perasaan Hyukjae yang cukup peka itu mengatakan ada sesuatu yang salah. Hyukjae langsung menyelesaikan kegiatan memasaknya dan menatap Donghae lama. Seolah bertukar pikiran lewat telepati.

"Waeyo? Ada yang mengganggumu?"

Donghae menggeleng. "Aniya, gwaenchana."

Namja tampan itu tahu sekali kalau Hyukjae tidak bisa ia bohongi. Apalagi soal perasaan dan masalah seperti ini, yeojya manis itu pasti tahu ada yang salah dengan Donghae.

"Tentang Jonginnie?" Tebak Hyukjae.

"Aku tidak mengerti bagaimana memulainya, Hyukie. Yang jelas aku ingin putra kita meneruskan perusahaan abeoji, perusahaanku. Kau tahu sendiri kalau Minseok tidak mungkin meneruskannya, darah Sungmin noona tidak ada unsur bisnisnya. Sedangkan Kyuhyun punya perusahaan sendiri, Minseok pasti sudah sibuk dengan Cho Property. Kalau Jongin malah menjadi _public figure_, lalu siapa yang akan meneruskan perusahaan? A-aku tidak mau bangkrut karena menjabat terlalu lama. Kalau aku mati siapa yang menerus–"

"Babo."

"Eh?"

"Kalau kau mati, pasti akan ada penerusnya. Kekhawatiranmu itu berlebihan, yeobo."

"Aku hanya menceritakan kekhwatiranku saja kok. Kenapa kau jadi mengataiku begitu? Aish salah aku menceritakannya padamu. Sudahlah! Aku marah sekarang! Jangan dekati aku atau kau akan mati, Lee Hyukjae."

Donghae menghentakan kakinya saat dirinya keluar dari dapur. Bibirnya dimajukan dan tangannya dilipat didada bidangnya erat sembari mendudukan dirinya disofa dengan kasar. Tipikal manja dan ambekannya sudah keluar. Hyukjae juga hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala.

Yeojya itu sekarang berjalan menghampiri Donghae yang duduk disofa ruang tengah, dimana Jongin juga sedang menonton tv. "Jonginnie, ambilkan ponsel umma dikamar. Coba cari dibawah selimut, aegya."

Dengan patuh Jongin berjalan santai menuju kamar ummanya dan mencarikan ponsel yang dimaksud. Hyukjae merasa sudah aman, yeojya manis itu mencium bibir menggemaskan milik Donghae. Membuat sang pemilik bibir itu akhirnya luluh dan membalas permainan Hyukjae.

"Umma! Eobseoyo!" Teriak Jongin dari dalam kamar orangtuanya itu.

Hyukjae melepas pagutannya dengan Donghae, membuat Donghae agak kehilangan dan ingin segera meraup bibir penuh yeojya seksi itu. "Coba cari lebih teliti, aegya. Umma yakin ada disana."

Donghae mengerti kalau itu hanya akal-akalan Hyukjae agar mereka bisa berduaan seperti ini. namja itu sudah paham akan kelakuan Hyukjae yang suka menyuruh Jongin seperti itu. Dan Hyukjae selalu mencuri ciuman ketika Jongin sedang tak ada.

"Mianhae," Ujar Hyukjae menyesal. "Jeongmal mianhaeyo."

Donghae mengangguk dan memainkan rambut hitam Hyukjae. "Gwaenchana, aku sudah memaafkanmu. Lagipula kan aku matinya masih lama, kenapa harus takut sekarang. Nan baboya, Hyukie. Mianhae."

"Eung, kalau begitu kita harus saling bermaafan. Jangan pernah mengkhawatirkan hal ini lagi, karena aku sudah tahu solusinya."

Donghae menaikan salah satu alisnya, bingung. "Solusi? Ige mwoya?"

Senyum _evil _entah mungkin kecipratan dari Kyuhyun terlihat jelas diwajah Hyukjae. Yeojya itu menciumi bibir Donghae berkali-kali dengan tempo singkat, membuat Donghae agak bingung dan keenakan. Namja itu masih menunggu jawaban Hyukjae.

"Kalau Jongin memang tidak bisa meneruskan perusahaan abeonim, kita harus mempunyai pengganti cadangan," Hyukjae tersenyum manis. "Tidak ada salahnya jika kita menghadiahi Jongin adik kecil yang manis dan lucu."

Donghae membulatkan matanya. "A-adik? Maksudmu kita membuat aegya lagi?"

Seringaian Hyukjae membuat naluri Donghae untuk menyetubuhi istri seksinya itu semakin meningkat. Namja itu tidak kuat menahan rasa ingin menerkam yeojya itu. "Itupun jika kau mau, aku tidak memaksa kok."

"Siapa yang menolak jika ditawari hal semenarik itu, Lee Hyukjae. Kajja!" Namja itu menarik tangan Hyukjae menuju kamar mereka.

"Ya! Kan bisa malam nanti, Hae!"

**xxXxx**

**Yewook**

"Umma.."

Sebuah tarikan pelan dibaju yang Ryeowook pakai membuat yeojya itu menunduk. Yeojya mungil dengan mata sipit dan bibir yang serupa dengan bibir milik suaminya itu membuka sedikit membentuk huruf O kecil. Ryeowook berjongkok sehingga tingginya sekarang seimbang.

"Waeyo, Baekhyunnie?"

Yeojya mungil bernama lengkap Kim Baekhyun itu mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Baekyunnie kangen appa. Appa kapan pulang?"

Tangan kurus Ryeowook membelai pipi yeojya kecil itu. "Hari ini appa pulang kok, aegya. Makanya umma membuat _cupcake _tanda selamat datang. Baekhyunnie mau membantu umma?"

Gelengan lemah Ryeowook terima. "Shirreo. Baekhyunnie kangen appa sekarang, umma. Pokoknya Baekhyunnie mau appa nggak mau bikin _cupcake_!"

Ryeowook hanya bisa menghela nafasnya dan merogoh ponselnya dari dalam saku _hotpants_ berbahan _blue-jeans _robek-robek. Dengan cepat tangannya menari dilayar ponsel yang tidak ber-_keypad _itu, mencari kontak Yesung. Setelah dapat, dia menghubungi Yesung secepatnya.

"_Wookie? Waeyo?_" Tanya Yesung ditelefon ketika telefon dari Ryeowook diangkat diseberang sana.

"Bisa kita melakukan _video-call_? Baekhyunnie merengek sekarang karena merindukan appanya," Ujar Ryeowook lemah. "Dia sudah hampir menangis sekarang, Kim Jongwoon. Palli!"

Yesung yang notabene sedang menunggu pesawat di Bandara Internasional Tokyo itu buru-buru mematikan telefonnya dan menelefon dengan tipe video ke ponsel Ryeowook. Namja itu memasang _earphone_-nya dan menyesuaikan kepalanya dilayar ponsel, agak susah karena kepalanya kebesaran untuk masuk semua kedalam ponsel pintar miliknya. #gaplok

"_Baekhyunnie?_" Ujar Yesung senang ketika melihat wajah memerah Baekhyun yang sehabis menangis meraung pada ummanya.

"Appa! Appa dimana? Jeongmal bogoshipeoseo…"

Senyum maskulin Yesung terlihat dilayar ponsel Ryeowook. "_Uljima, aegya. Appa sedang menunggu pesawat dibandara. Appa juga bawa oleh-oleh dari Jepang untuk Tuan Putri yang masih terlihat menangis disana. Semoga Tuan Putri itu tahu kalau appanya juga merindukannya._"

Baekhyun akhirnya terpaksa menahan isakannya. "Kalau appa juga kangen Baekhyunnie pasti appa sudah pulang dari kemarin!"

"_Kan appa sudah bilang kalau cuaca di Jepang sedang tidak mendukung. Banyak badai disini, sama seperti di Seoul. Baekhyunnie tidak kena demam kan? Sekarang sedang sering hujan, jadi jangan sampai sakit. Eung?_"

"Appado, appa juga tidak boleh sakit. Yaksokhae, appa?"

"_Yaksokhaejyo, aegya. Mana ummamu? Apa umma sudah memasak untuk menyambut appa? Pasti lezat…_"

Perlahan senyum Baekhyun mendominasi layar ponsel Yesung. "Eung! Umma membuat _cupcake_ untuk ucapan selamat datang. Tadi Baekhyunnie sempat membentak umma karena tidak mau membantu umma membuat _cupcake_, appa."

Baekhyun menoleh kebelakang, dimana Ryeowook memperhatikan percakapan antar appa dan anak. "Umma, mianhae," Ujar Baekhyun menyesal. "Saranghae."

"Sudah dimaafkan sebelum Baekhyunnie meminta maaf kok, aegya. Nado saranghae…"

"_Ah, appa sudah harus pergi sekarang. Pesawatnya sudah akan berangkat dari sini kira-kira lima belas menit lagi. Tunggu appa dua jam kedepan, ne?_"

Baekhyun tersenyum manis dan mengangguk. "Ne, appa. Saranghae!"

"_Nado saranghae._"

Pip.

Saluran telefon mereka terputus ketika Yesung mematikannya dengan buru-buru. Ryeowook hanya bisa tersenyum miris karena Yesung tidak menitipkan salam apapun padanya. Maklum juga sih, Yesung dan Baekhyun itu kadang suka melupakannya.

"Umma, ada pesan masuk."

Ryeowook mengambil alih ponselnya dan membuka satu pesan singkat masuk dari kontak bernama Yesungie. Senyumnya terkembang seketika ketika membaca singkat serentetan kalimat yang dikirim Yesung dari sana.

'_Kurasa hari ini bukan tanggal merah ya? Berarti aku bisa bermain denganmu, kan? Tidak sabar ingin segera sampai di Seoul! Neomu neomu bogoshipeoyo, Wookie-ah. Saranghae..'_

Senyum Ryeowook terkembang.

"Nado, Yesungie oppa."

**xxXxx**

**Sapphire Blue**

**-END-**

Okeh sebenernya ini telat banget buat ngepost epilog. Sorry banget karena author bener-bener ngga ada ide. Karena author ngga pernah ngegalau, author jadi agak kaku buat bikin ff genre romance. Author udah ngga pernah ngerasain kasmaran jadi bingung! Jgn-jgn author terkena syndrome Yuri. Jangan-jangan author ngga pernah galau karena sekarang suka sesama jenis?! ANDWAE! #plakk

Dan ini epilog tercacat yang pernah author buat untuk Sapphire Blue. Semoga Sapphire Blue jadi ff panutan buat beberapa author yang pengen buat ff yang agak ribet dengan nyatu-nyatuin semua pemain jadi satu. Mungkin kuno atau bingungin, tapi kalo udah hafal mah hayo aja dibaca.

Balasan reviewnya dipersingkat aja yaaa:

Ini udah diceritain semuanya, dari Kangteuk sampe Kyumin! Seneng nggaaa?! Awas kalo nggak wkwk. Karya Yewook selanjutnya ada nih hehe series lagiiii. Tapi tipenya fantasy dan bukan family. Nyoba buat fantasy hehehe. Ini Kyuminnya, gimana? Nggak ngandung sih tapi udah punya anak hehehe. Maap di skip abis bingung hehe.

Ncnya ngga ada ya? Para suami lagi yadong-yadongnya nih hehehe. Iya udah dibaca bukunya keinginannya si Wookie eonnie! Sungppanya seneng tingkat dewa huahaha. Iya Yesung oppa Cuma dapet blowjob, but anything's fine asalkan 'adeknya' seneng hehehe *mukayadong*. Ini udah chapter 7nyaaa! Seneng kaannn? Hihi.

Uwah gomawo udah menyukai famfic ini hehe jadi seneng + cinta sama ini ff abal hehehe gomawooo.

Author ngga bakal banyak cuap-cuap, cukup ngasih info kalo MuBank diadain di Jekardah *re:Jakarta* tanggal 9 Maret 2013 dengan harga tiket festival 900 RIBU! 900 RIBU reader! Mungkin promotornya ingin naik haji. Hahaha yaudahlah, worth it kok. Secara yang dateng itu artis2 terkenal layaknya SUPER JUNIOR. Shit men. Ah.. author nungguin SS5 ajah~ *sepikgadaduit*

Nah, jangan bosen ya nunggu ff milik author babo ini. Cha! Akhir kata, gamsahamnida yang udah jadi pembaca setia. Jangan lupa review setelah baca epilog cacat ini. Terima Flame kok, asal dengan kata-kata yang baik. Author rela kok hihi.

Kecup basah, peluk erat, kupon NC gratis di Hawaii bersama bias, dan kedip unyu. Semuanya hanya dari author. Gomawo!


End file.
